


翠色欲流

by Safeandsound1226



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 65,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeandsound1226/pseuds/Safeandsound1226
Summary: 扶她人兽，还有孕妇play，慎入！！！扶她人兽，还有孕妇play，慎入！！！扶她人兽，还有孕妇play，慎入！！！重要的事情说三遍，内有扶她人兽，不喜者请绕道，谢谢。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 601





	1. Chapter 1

#### 1

她陷入了不安的梦中。  
梦境里的黑暗仿佛一首安魂曲，冗长沉闷，无边无际。她自黑暗的一隅，再度见到了那只霜狼，它趴在那儿，闪耀着邪魅金光的双眼直勾勾地盯着她。或许是身处梦中的缘故，或许是她早已习惯的缘故，它没在她的心里激起半点涟漪。她缓缓地朝着它走过去，霜狼一动不动，静默地看着、等待着。  
它究竟在等什么？她问自己。可梦境淡化了她的思考能力，她被一股热浪怂恿着朝前漫步，漫无目的地走在这片黑暗之上，甚至不知道脚下究竟为何物，也不知自己将去往何方。  
她茫然的脑海里突然浮现出一个问题， _Elsa，你究竟失去了什么_ ？  
我究竟失去了什么？她环顾四野，唯有黑暗从身后拥抱着她。它的声音低沉得像是琴弦被拨弄过后的颤音，又问道， _Elsa，你究竟得到了什么_ ？  
我明白了自己的使命，我不用再惧怕我的力量，我的国家会就此繁荣永存，我的妹妹会成为阿伦戴尔最优秀的君王之一。我什么也没失去。她用沉默回答道。  
是吗？你从此远离阿伦戴尔，你的力量永远被禁锢于阿塔霍兰，你的子民会把你当成一个可有可无的滑稽童话，你的妹妹会嫁给一个你甚至都不愿意多评价两句的男人，她会为他生下很多个孩子，他们会亲切地叫你姨母。所以，这就是你想要的一切吗？那个细不可闻的声音似乎在嘲讽，又似乎在惋惜。  
Anna。是的，Anna。她的妹妹，她与这个世界仅存的、唯一的联系，她无法割舍、无法放弃的阳光。一想到Anna，她的神经就紧绷起来。恐惧与愤怒这两位不速之客突然闯了进来，它们的存在感是如此强烈，磅礴地压倒了其他一切感情，它们将尖端笔直地压向她的内心，一股沉重而强烈的疲惫感顿时涌上她的心头，令她无从分辨它们自何而来，又因何而起。  
Anna。那个声音又开口了。你爱她吗？  
我爱她，她是我的妹妹，我当然爱她，我也必须爱她。  
那声音带着地动山摇般的震颤感，阴惨惨地笑了起来。它在嘲笑她。  
Elsa，你爱她的理由为何如此可笑？  
可笑？  
是的，可笑。朝前看，Elsa，看看那番景象，然后再回答我的问题。  
于是，她听到了她妹妹快乐的笑声，仿佛一只体态轻盈的百灵鸟，在她耳边盘旋萦绕了好一阵子，随后落在了霜狼巨大的身躯旁。她浑浑噩噩地走了过去，发现她的妹妹正浑身赤裸地倚靠在它的身侧。小巧的乳房、平滑的小腹紧紧地贴着它白得发亮的毛发，双眼微阖，嘴唇微张，似乎沉浸在某个甜美的梦中。  
她无法从她妹妹平稳起伏着的胸口移开视线，她也无法阻止双眼凝视着那对泛起健康的粉色的乳头，它们伴随着均匀的呼吸，反复地摩擦着那些包裹着它们的兽毛。她甚至觉得，它们正贴着自己的肌肤，请求她的爱抚，一如小时候，她妹妹央着她用魔法一样。  
Elsa，现在告诉我，你爱她吗？声音继续问道。  
她张了张嘴，却一句话也说不出来。那番坚定的言辞变得不再确切，那些许下的誓言曾经如同白水晶那般通体透明、纯洁有力，可如今她面对着梦境中的妹妹，它们都变了，变得模模糊糊、变得狰狞丑恶。  
那声音叹了口气，瞧，你总是这么不肯面对现实。  
接着，她看到了过去的自己。她们仿佛喷泉的水柱一般，7岁与Anna玩耍的自己，11岁躲在房间里拒绝Anna的自己，推开Anna逃向北山的自己，与Anna一同前往北地的自己，还有......那个在阿塔霍兰即将面对命运的自己。她们一一自梦境的黑暗中浮起。她们簇拥着她往前走，走向Anna所在的地方。但渐渐地，她们的步伐加快了，她们推搡着她，直至将她撞倒在地，她们开始奔跑，如同一群发现了目标的霜狼。  
看，那些都是你爱她的痕迹。你越是爱她，便越想推开她。那声音用轻蔑的口吻冲着她说道。告诉我，Elsa，你爱她什么地方？我猜你会说，你爱她的一切。可你不敢说你究竟爱她哪一点，因为只有似是而非的回答才能让你的爱看上去“正常”。  
那声音发出一记冷冷的轻笑，一种可怕的感觉瞬间笼罩了她，她不知道“她们”为何奔跑，但又隐隐约约地觉察到了什么。  
“停下来！”她冲着她们大喊。可她们充耳不闻。  
让我来告诉你，你爱她什么吧。  
她们一边奔跑着，一边朝着正处在沉眠中的Anna伸出手。她们与自己相同的眼睛里流露出的贪婪是一种可怕的、充满了兽欲的毁灭。来不及了，她抬起手冲着她们甩出数道冰刺，然而她显然忘记了一件事情——这儿是她的梦境，她们就是她自己，她注定无法战胜自己。  
“别碰她！”黑暗中升起无数只手，如同急速生长的藤蔓那般攀附着她的脚踝、她的小腿、她的肩膀。  
你爱她对你毫无保留的关心，你爱她对你时刻绽放的微笑，你爱她总会追随于你的双眼，你爱她从不吐露叹息的双唇，你爱她尽管柔弱却愿意为你支撑一切苦难的肩膀，你爱她爱你胜过一切的包容。但这还不够，Elsa，远远不够。你爱她含苞待放的乳房，你爱她盈盈一握的腰肢，你爱她结实紧致的双腿，你爱她隐秘在裙下散发着诱惑的......  
“住口！”她大声冲着那片虚无咆哮，“别说了！”  
她的反抗遭到了那声音无情的报复，无数的手仿佛暗海的浪潮，劈头盖脸地朝她打来。  
“放开她！该死的！把你们的脏手拿开！”可她再也没有力量去对抗这一切了，那些手将她牢牢地捆在那里，她眼睁睁地看着她们捉住了Anna，红发少女的表情带着不染尘世的困惑与小憩过后的愉悦，像只纯白的羔羊。她们用冰冷的目光盯着她，仿佛在看一个玩物。  
“别碰她！别碰她！”她发出了凄厉的尖叫，可她们充耳不闻。她被困在近在咫尺的地方，看着那些自己玩弄着她妹妹泛起红潮的的身子，她们粗暴地揉捏她妹妹的乳房，直到她疼得轻吟出声。她们一个接一个地用手指进入她妹妹稚嫩的身体，直到她从开始的抗拒变成了狂乱的迎合。她看着她妹妹一次又一次被蹂躏到失神，又从失神中被唤醒。  
她泣不成声。  
_姐姐_ 。  
突然，一切都随着那声呼唤消失了。黑暗中只剩下了她与遍体鳞伤的Anna。  
“对不起，Anna，对不起。”她想要伸手拥抱自己的妹妹，却痛苦万分地握紧了拳头。  
“姐姐，我爱你。”Anna展开双臂，露出遍布爱痕的身体，似乎在乞求她的怀抱，“我爱你，Elsa。”  
她将脸埋进Anna的胸膛，双手紧紧地搂住她的背脊。Anna的手抚过她的耳朵，滑过她的腮颊，挑起她的下巴。将颤动不已的双唇贴在自己的嘴上，它们吮吸、挑逗着她，越来越用力，越来越狂热，仿佛是对她侵犯自己的惩罚。  
她哆哆嗦嗦地承受着她妹妹带给她的一切，她不敢体味这个绵长的吻带来的到底是痛楚还是甜美。她甚至不敢想，这一切究竟是对还是错。她的身体在激烈的拥吻中变得滚烫，令她头痛欲裂、大汗淋漓。她感觉到一股混杂着各种情感的乱流在体内激荡，那种感觉甚至比魔力过分充盈更加令人难以忍受。一种疼痛感自小腹始来，她浑身肌肉紧绷，就那样毫无征兆地从梦中醒来。  
目及之处，是阿塔霍兰冰宫的天花板，那里悬挂着她最爱的冰晶坠饰。Bruni正好奇地趴在她的小腹上，不知道在看什么。  
她长叹一声。 _幸好那只是个梦_ 。她想。梦里发生的一切令她既羞愧难当、心有余悸，又依依难舍、耐人寻味。  
“小家伙，你在看什么？”  
她努力平复被梦境困扰的情绪。今天是周五，她必须赶往阿伦戴尔参加家庭聚会。这是难得的每周一次与妹妹见面的机会，她不能错过。可Bruni丝毫没有要离开的意思，它仍然兴致勃勃地盯着某个地方，甚至连头也懒得回一下。  
她坐直身子，Bruni才跳到一旁。她这才明白那个小家伙在看什么——她只觉一阵头晕目眩。  
_这这这这这这是什么？在她小腹下方的那团软肉是什么？_  
她猛地用手捂住双眼，身下的床瞬间变成一团冰块。  
_佛祖安拉玛利亚，请告诉我，我是不是还在做梦？_  
然而，并没有神明来回答她的问题。于是，她抬起手，一根冰刺应声而起。指尖传来的刺痛感告诉她，她很清醒，她没有做梦。  
她不得不睁开眼睛，再次望向那个地方。她彻底绝望了，那个堂而皇之悬在她腿间的玩意，依然货真价实地躺在那儿，静静地迎候着她的目光。  
“Bruni，烧掉它。”她红着脸说道。一团火毫不留情地飞了过来，痛得她差点跳起三尺高，最终她只得用魔法平息来自于那家伙的疼痛反击，捂着它好半天才缓过来。  
她被迫静下心来思考，这玩意的出现到底是为了什么。她低头看着那家伙，那条软肉正搭耸着脑袋，垂头丧气地思考人生。  
这或许与先前那个梦境有关，那些难以启齿的画面又再度回到了脑海中，她想到了梦境中的Anna。她的双唇亲吻着自己，那不是姐妹之间该有的亲昵，更像是能激发她羞耻感的某种情愫。思绪才刚飘到这儿，前一秒还郁郁寡欢的那家伙，突然就站了起来。仿佛在对她说“对，就是这样！”  
她差点羞愤得想要动手切了它。  
她只得拼命告诉自己，这一切或许只是她太想念Anna了。她们错过了十三年的时间，现在又为了各自的命运而天各一方，她们之间还有多少个十三年可供分离呢？  
尽管在阿塔霍兰的每一天她都有新的感受，可Anna不在身边总令她的快乐夹杂着些许怅然若失。  
在这儿，她终于可以不用偷偷摸摸地宣泄魔力，只要她愿意，她甚至可以借助Nokk的力量，在暗海底部修个游乐场。在阿塔霍兰，她做过的最疯狂的事情就是用魔力环绕小岛修建了一座高达数百米的冰晶长墙，它们如同摩西那般将海水分作两半，她坐在海滩上，听着海水在外面轻轻地拍打长墙的声响，随后下一个瞬间，她轻而易举地将它拆解，巨大的冰块将海面砸起阵阵浪花，将湿润的水汽挤向海滩。她承认，她确实喜欢这种无拘无束的感觉。魔力宣泄带来的快意是如此的鲜明，自从她明白自己“桥”的使命后，对于自身蕴含着魔力这件事她不再排斥，她欣然地接受了这份“礼物”，甚至变得像过去一样乐于分享。可那个唯一能让她分享快乐的人远在数百里外的阿伦戴尔，她的妹妹——那个纯真、无邪的精灵代替她被繁杂的国是淹没了。她甚至能够想象得到Anna气鼓鼓的无奈模样，每当这时，她总会忍不住笑出声。  
想到这儿，她试图说服自己，或许正因为她太想要将那种自在的喜悦分享给与自己血脉相连的妹妹，才让她做了那样的梦，才让她变成了现在这副模样。  
她低头看着那根自豪地昂起头的家伙，Bruni在一旁好奇地盯着它。  
她用手遮住脸，无奈地叹道，“我该拿你怎么办呢？”

“所以，它就这么翘了一路？”Honeymaren惊讶地问道。  
今早，一向优雅的精灵女王一改往日空灵飘逸的模样，捂着斗篷鬼鬼祟祟地找到她时，把她吓了一大跳。当Elsa支支吾吾地跟她说明原因后，她差点把下巴掉在地上。她盯着精灵女王下身那个昂首挺胸的家伙，心想，要知道挺着这么个玩意从阿塔霍兰赶到部落的所在地，怎么也得花上一点时间，她居然就这样忍着过来了？  
“是的。”精灵女王羞涩地回答道，“我也不知道该拿它怎么办？你有办法让它......软下去吗？这实在太奇怪了。还是说我得用魔法把它给切掉？”  
“不不不不不，这不是切不切的问题。”我的老天鹅，她真是单纯得可爱。Honeymaren差点要扶着额头晕过去，你们阿伦戴尔是盛产呆萌吗？上一个请求她切掉什么的是Olaf，它总觉得自己的鼻子有点痒，但怎么挠也没用——是的，当然没用，因为它就是根胡萝卜——它找到了Honeymaren，希望她能帮它做个切除手术，把发痒的那一部分弄走，结果这位北地姑娘发现，它的鼻子发痒不过是因为潮湿的环境让它的胡萝卜发了点霉。“它，它是一种欲望。你能明白吗？”  
金发的半神露出了一副“别把我当傻子”的表情，但她又是那样冰雪聪明，于是立刻明白了Honeymaren的意思，白皙的面孔瞬间变得像颗熟透了的西红柿。  
“我、我明白。”  
“好吧。问题解决大师Honeymaren只好冒着自己嫁不出去的风险来帮你解决问题了。”  
“什么？”  
“还能什么？我来帮你解决这次的生理问题，”她指了指自己的嘴，“今天是你的家庭聚会，你总不能挺着这玩意跑去见你妹妹吧？”  
一听到妹妹这个词，Elsa感觉小腹下方的位置立刻加深了滚烫的程度。她感觉那家伙变得更加激动了。  
“你有自己试着解决过这个问题吗？”  
她摇摇头。  
Honeymaren十分惊讶，“难道自从它站起来，你什么也没做过？”  
“我，我没弄过它。”因为那些令这家伙兴奋不已的欲念里只有她妹妹的身影，这令她倍感羞耻、无地自容。  
“行吧，我听说只要让它释放一下就成，它会乖乖地软下去。”说着，Honeymaren用嘴唇碰了碰那东西的端头，精灵女王的身体随之抖动了一下，“不过还好，你的欲望不算麻烦，至少它不会蛋疼。”  
“所以，这家伙出现的时候，你到底在想谁？”Honeymaren一边含着它，一边含糊不清地问道。  
这个问题让Elsa的心一下子提到了嗓子眼。她不能说那时候她在想她的妹妹，昨晚的那场梦在她的脑海中留下了深刻的烙印，以至于她一直到现在，满脑子都是Anna的倩影，她身着那条绿色长裙时的背影，她露在空气中的双肩，还有肩上的若隐若现的小雀斑，她线条优美的背脊，还有永远会对她露出温暖的微笑的脸。  
“哇，你慢点你慢点。”Honeymaren将突然变大的那家伙吐了出来，她知道Elsa准是想到谁。“你这样激动我没法帮你解决。”  
“抱、抱歉。”  
“没事儿，问题解决大师什么问题没见过。为了不搞砸你的家庭聚会，咱们继续吧。”

#### 2

今天是家庭聚会的日子。  
Kai感觉到女王的步伐明显轻盈了不少，每到这个日次，她都会如同小时候那样，哼着小调，如同初生的小鹿那般在城堡的各处跳来跳去。也往往是这一天，女王的办公效率最为高效。她会用一上午的时间，严谨认真地将每一份文件快速处理完毕，然后前往厨房看看巧克力准备得如何。  
她会不厌其烦地吩咐仆人们将起居室的壁炉烧旺，又为自己的烦烦叨叨而向人报以羞涩一笑。所有人都向她回以理解的、宽慰的笑容，因为他们知道，每周的这一天是她们姐妹二人最重要的欢聚时光。  
“Elsa，Elsa，Elsa~”她哼唱着她自编的、歌词只有她姐姐的名字的曲子，换上宽松舒适的睡衣。  
“Anna，大家都来了，你再不来Sven说，它就把柳条筐给吃掉。”Olaf的声音在门外响起，她慌忙将衣服的褶皱抚平，一溜烟冲向门外。  
“我来了我来了我来了。”  
当她来到起居室时，她姐姐已经坐在沙发上与Kristoff还有Sven玩起了“你画我猜”。  
“迟到大王总算来了。”Kristoff一边鼓掌一边坐回沙发。  
“我只是慢了一分钟。”她瞪了Kristoff一眼，然后立刻窝到她姐姐身旁，她调整姿势将头舒舒服服地靠在Elsa肩头，双手自然而然地挽住她姐姐的手臂。可不知怎么地，这个看似平常的举动，却招来了许久不见的抗拒与犹疑。她姐姐借着拿纸条的机会，想要与她拉开距离。但这样的小动作没能逃过Anna的双眼。她不依不饶地缠了过去。  
“Anna，你离我太近了。”  
“上周我也是这么近，上上周也是，上上上周也......”她不服气地说道。  
“好的好的，随你喜欢。”Elsa无奈地说道。  
这个小插曲并没有影响到大家玩乐的心情，本周的“你画我猜”依然进行得十分顺利且热烈，不用说，Olaf的模仿仍旧惟妙惟肖，Kristoff的表演也可圈可点，Anna则使出了浑身解数，唯有Elsa依然是云淡风轻的模样。  
“我知道了，你模仿的是Gale！”Olaf跳起来喊道。  
“Bingo！”为了模仿Gale飘渺不定的身姿，Anna感觉自己的腰扭动得简直像是在翻花绳。她捂着腰回到Elsa身边，将身子完全倚靠在她姐姐身上，“究竟是谁在纸上写了Gale的名字，简直比Rub嬷嬷上得淑女仪态课还要折磨人。”  
“抱歉，下次我只写Nokk。”她姐姐的笑声自头顶洒下，如同一道清凉的微风，吹过耳畔，又无声地留在了她的心底。  
她支起身子，抱住她姐姐，“啊哈！你这只狡猾的精灵！我要代表阿伦戴尔王国惩罚你！”她笑嘻嘻地想要去挠她姐姐的胳肢窝，然后她们会笑闹着滚作一团，只留下Kristoff和Sven用看傻瓜的眼神望着她们俩。  
然而接下来的一切与她预想的不同，她姐姐脸色发白地站了起来。她愕然地看着她姐姐，她又一次看不透她姐姐在想什么了，她只看到了她姐姐眼角的泪水。

是的，她当然不知道自己在想什么。她的Anna。她什么都不知道。  
当Anna无意识地向她表示亲昵时，那些过去她早已熟悉万分的，亲密的拥抱，自然的牵手，她都能觉察到来自小腹深处的某种涌动，还有那家伙蠢蠢欲动想要讨好她妹妹的可耻硬度，她像个蹦出瓶口的软木塞一般从沙发上弹了起来。  
_我的天，杀千刀的，你千万千万别在这种场合站起来。_  
她不能当着她妹妹和Kristoff的面换衣服，哪怕是魔法也不成。他们俩还有Olaf准会刨根问底，直至她丑陋的秘密彻底曝光。  
“怎么了，Elsa？”Anna小心翼翼地问她。  
“没，没什么。我有点儿累了，今天请恕我失陪。祝你们玩得愉快。”她竭力用冷淡的语调保持平静。  
她妹妹一把捉住她的手，而她几乎是嫌恶地躲开了。  
“别碰我。”她不敢看Anna受伤的表情。Anna，别，别用那种眼神看我。我不值得你为我受伤。  
“为什么？”  
“Anna，你姐说让你别碰她，我觉得你最好......”面对着室内骤然下降的温度，马车夫缩着脖子小心翼翼地提醒道。  
“闭嘴，Kristoff。”  
金发的马车夫无奈地举手投降，乖乖地坐回原处。  
“你这是怎么了，Elsa？阿塔霍兰出什么事儿了吗？”  
“不，那儿很好。”  
“那么是北地发生了什么吗？”千万别告诉我你爱上了Honeymaren，千万别告诉我你要离开我，千万别。  
“一切都很好，只是，我只是，今天不太想待在这儿。”没错，一切都很好，只有我，只是我。我又失控了。请你别露出那样为我担忧的神情，那只会让我更加痛苦。  
说完，她姐姐自窗口一跃而下。  
“这可真是一次令人惊喜的家庭聚会。”Olaf拍了拍马车夫的肩膀。看得出，Kristoff的感觉也与他一样。“她们姐妹俩真是电闪雷鸣般的出人意表，你永远猜不到她们之间的故事走向，人不能两次踏进同一条河流，她们姐妹俩的吵架内容也从不重复，不是吗？”  
“Olaf，我觉得你最好少看点哲学。”  
“为什么？”  
“你没看到Anna快哭出来了吗？这时候你应该去卖个萌，安慰安慰她，而不是在这儿说哲理。”  
“可你是她的未婚夫，你才是最该去安慰她的那个人。”  
“好吧，你说得对，”Kristoff深吸一口气，他不确定这种时候走到Anna身边会不会吃一记“Anna铁拳”，但他还是把坐垫抱在了怀里以防万一，“Anna，你还......”  
“我很好。”红发女王的声音里带着明显的哽咽，“Kristoff，什么也别说，我想回房休息了。”接着，她也离开了起居室。  
“完美，她自己走了。”  
“是啊，真完美。”

#### 3

她彻夜未眠。  
她以为她们历经生死，早已如同以前一样亲密无间。突然之间，星辰自黑夜陨落，大海再度掀起巨浪，一切仿佛回到了十六年前那个混乱而纠结的原点。  
Elsa，我又做错了什么？  
她强忍着泪水问自己。可答案握在她姐姐那儿，她无情地将它们锁在了心底。  
她们是姐妹，她是她深爱着的姐姐。她等了十三年才走进她的内心，可转眼间，那份如获至宝般捧在手心的热切立马消失不见，那扇门猛地关上了。她想起多年前的那一天，她孤零零地站在那儿，窗外刚刚飘起雪花，她看着那些小不点洋洋洒洒地落在窗沿，怯生生地敲响她姐姐的房门。可等啊等，一直等到屋外白雪皑皑，也没能等到半点回应。  
她的人生仿佛是由无数个等待的瞬间拼接而成的轮回，她总是在落寞中企盼着她姐姐的回眸，又总能从她姐姐的回眸中获得快乐，而那些快乐又很快因为被拒绝而化作寂寞。这样的人生她重复了十三年。她想，只要她再努力一点，总有一天，Elsa会打开门；总有一天，她会与Elsa并肩站在一块儿；总有一天，她们会成为这个世界上最幸福、最亲密的姐妹。  
没有人知道，她是多么渴望跟随着她姐姐，哪怕孤身一人、哪怕如临深渊，只要那儿留有她姐姐的足迹，她也会一步一步地走过去。十六年，十六步，她以为她终于彻底地走进了她姐姐的内心，她以为她们的世界里都会刻满彼此的名字。  
可她似乎弄错了。那个将世界写满名字的人也许只有她。  
_我累了_ 。她对自己说道。 _也许这次我再也走不动了_ 。  
她跪在原地，静谧的空气轻柔地抚摸着她的双肩，似乎在宽慰她。  
微凉的午夜，让她被痛苦折磨得沸腾的思维稍稍冷静了下来，她忽然想到了Elsa眼角的泪光，这让她意识到，今晚她姐姐以一种激烈的方式想要将自己逐出她的生活，也许并不是自己做错了什么，也许这只是她姐姐面对恐惧时惯用的手法。  
她的姐姐总会因为固执而让自己陷入脆弱无助的境地，每当她陷入这种无法自控的险境，她第一时间想到的是推开自己，不要让自己受伤。想到这儿时，Anna觉得自己稍微好过了一点儿。哪怕Elsa已经成为了遗世独立的精灵女王，她也依然是那个会温柔地回应自己“Do the Magic”请求的姐姐。她不能放弃，她必须弄清楚她姐姐发生了什么。她要去找离她姐姐最近的Honeymaren问问清楚，她姐姐究竟出了什么事儿。  
第二天清晨，在向Kai简单吩咐过后，红发女王骑上一匹黑马，一路疾驰来到了北地人部落。她一下马就径直来到Ryder的帐篷，气势汹汹的模样把那小伙子吓得不轻。  
“您好，女王陛下。”  
“Ryder，你姐姐呢？”  
“哦，她在树林里那棵上了年纪的白桦树那儿，”那小子显然缺乏他姐姐那种察言观色的本领，他的下一句话差点让Anna当场炸毛，“精灵女王也在那儿，这两天她来得挺频繁的，没准她们在研究什么魔法......”红发女王的步伐仿佛一股飓风，卷起帐篷的门帘呼啸而去，只留下Ryder对着空气继续说道，“......她说不要去打扰她们。”  
我就知道！我就知道！她们瞒着我！她们在一起了！  
Anna不知道为什么自己会气得发疯，小鹿皮制成的靴子将遍布林间的厚实枝叶踩得一片哀嚎，高大的白桦树面对着女王风卷残云般的怒火，不约而同地瑟瑟发抖起来，落叶们对步伐匆匆的女王避之不及，低矮的灌木甚至将头缩了下去，免得被即将到来的狂风暴雨所波及。  
她为什么不告诉我？我又不会反对！她气呼呼地想到。好吧，我可能会对Honey提一点意见，但、但她总可以找我来商量商量吧？她不能总有这么、这么些偷偷摸摸的想法，这并不是什么坏事儿。我承认，我有点伤心，一想到她身边站着的人不是我，我就有点难以接受。但我很大方，我不在乎，只要她跟我说清楚，我一切都能接受......个鬼！见鬼！我不大方，我在乎！见鬼鬼鬼！我在乎得不得了！  
——你怎么了，Anna？婚前综合征吗？Elsa跟Honey在一起有什么不好？  
——我说不上来，就是不好。  
——你可千万别说你是在嫉妒Honey。  
——我不是，我没有。  
——可你在发脾气。  
——对，我在发脾气。我不知道我为什么要发脾气。我发誓，我要是知道我就把白桦皮当场吃下去。我就是、就是没法儿想象她身边站着别人，你知道，那个位置......我真希望我能在那个位置待久一点。  
她叹了口气。那棵上了年纪的白桦树并不难找，她甚至已经看到了靠在白桦树上的Elsa，还有跪在她跟前的那个北地女孩。  
或许是阳光过于浓烈，Anna眯起眼睛才看清，女孩那头褐发正在上下飞舞，她姐姐捂着额头，一脸痛苦。  
“Elsa？Honey？你们在做什么？”  
褐发女孩匆忙地吐出嘴里的东西，她震惊地擦了擦嘴角，又看了看精灵女王。只见金发的女王绝望地捂住了脸，低声呢喃道，“Gale你为什么不能提前告诉我，Anna来了？”

#### 4

“所以你打算瞒着我，一直让Honey帮你解决......这个危机吗？”现在，红发女王正坐在那棵白桦树前的木桩上，她的脸颊泛起了因害羞而起的粉红，双眼则悄悄地盯着她姐姐身上那个正高高翘起的奇怪家伙。  
“Anna。我、我还没想好要怎么告诉你。”精灵女王扭扭捏捏的模样，缓解了Anna糟糕透顶的心情。她甚至有些乐观地想到，至少，她姐姐不是因为感情问题要离开她。  
“那天家庭聚会上，你感到烦闷，也是因为这个吗？”  
“我很抱歉，Anna。这事儿我就是没法说出口。我，我不知道怎么开口。这太奇怪了。”  
“我来帮你解决。”  
“你在说什么胡话，Anna，你疯了。”也不知道是害怕暴露内心的想法，还是被Anna大胆的提议吓到了，Elsa的脸色沉了下去，她猛地将斗篷拉起，转身想要逃离她妹妹、她欲念的源头身边。可自从她用一个温暖的拥抱骗得她妹妹的信任，随后毫不留情地用冰船送走她以后，她年轻的妹妹的行动比以往更加迅捷了——就好比这个尴尬而疯狂的时刻，红发女王已经将那根挺起的家伙牢牢地握在了手心。  
“我没疯，Elsa。”  
“快放手，Anna！你是我妹妹，你不能帮我做这种事情！”  
“那又有什么关系，你就把它当作一次风寒，像上次那样，敞开心扉，接受我的照料就好。”  
“Anna，这跟那完全不一样。”  
“在我看来没什么区别，我的姐姐需要我。而我不希望她因为自己的秘密就转投别人怀抱。”说着，她蹲下身子，跪在Elsa的双腿间，“好吧，你这个秘密还挺......大的。”说完，她马上为自己的大胆放肆脸红了。  
抬头看向她姐姐，她也没好到哪儿去。她扭扭捏捏夹紧了双腿，恨不得钻进身后的白桦树里去。这又让红发女王的心里产生了一种想要逗弄她姐姐的念头。  
“嬷嬷教过我这些，放轻松点，姐姐。”拇指扣住正一张一合的马眼，她用同样炽热的掌心将端头包裹起来，另一只手则握住它的根部，开始轻轻地揉搓、套弄那家伙，她能感受到它与她姐姐完全不懂的性格，血液在暴起的脉络下一股一股地流淌，仿佛在向她炫耀自己的力量。  
指腹与手掌刺激着它婴儿般柔嫩的表皮，神经中最敏感薄弱的部分被瞬间点燃，热潮迅速地侵入了精灵女王的大脑，来自于她妹妹的触感被无限放大，将理智与兽性的边缘彻底模糊。她大口地呼吸着森林里干爽的空气，想要让自己从欲望中挣脱出来。  
“Anna，放手。你......你不能这样做。”跪在她面前的Anna，将自己握在手心的Anna，面色潮红充满好奇的Anna，那些在周身传递的快感里带着沉重的负罪感，她越是用力想要拼凑支离破碎的意志，便越会在下一秒沉沦得越深。  
然而，她的请求孱弱得像是出自行将就木的路易十五之口，被她妹妹用行动断然拒绝了。红发女王一心想要帮助她的姐姐。无论什么样的困难，她都觉得为Elsa解决它们是她的义务。只不过，这一次的问题似乎更令她心神摇曳。她只在嬷嬷拿给她的书上看过一些这方面的......知识，那些新婚之夜的知识，她没想到它们会率先用在她姐姐身上。她用手指夹住那家伙，用指甲不轻不重地刮过它鼓胀的身体，待到它不再膨胀，她含住了它的前端。  
Elsa倒吸一口凉气，她想要推开她妹妹，却又害怕自己在这种几近崩溃的时刻无法控制住魔法，伤害到Anna。她的手自半空撤回，修长的手指在白桦树的树皮上留下了几道抓痕。  
“Anna，不行，这不行。”  
在梦中赋予过她激情的双唇，如今正舔舐着她的欲念，她看着她妹妹将它一点一点地送入口中，用还不太熟练的动作，用舌头从上到下给予那些欲念笨拙的爱抚，让它变得更加温暖、潮湿，直至烫得发疼。那种带着快意的疼痛，让她迫切地想要将它们宣泄出去。当她妹妹的舌头与牙齿再一次轻轻地刮过表面时，她感觉再也无法控制那股宣泄的冲动了。  
“Anna，快放开它，我......我没法儿控制它了。”精灵女王无力地轻喊道。  
不知为何，恶作剧的念头仿佛一阵轻烟，在红发女王的心底腾腾而起。她不但没有将她姐姐的那一部分吐出来，反而用力地含紧了它，她舌头托起它的顶端，用牙齿轻轻地将它拴住，好让她姐姐没法将它从她嘴里拔出去，随后她试图将它埋得更深。  
她看到了她姐姐的小腹收缩了一下，随后一股灼热涌进了她的嘴里。  
“吐出来，Anna，求你，吐出来。”  
她依然没有照做，因为那些体液并没有什么怪味儿，反而有着一种蜂蜜特有的甜腻感。她好奇地翘起舌头，仔细地品了品那些东西的味道，然后将它们吞了下去。  
Elsa羞得没法儿直视她妹妹。她用胳膊遮住脸，不想让她妹妹看到她因为那个吞咽之举而变得如同火烧云一般的双颊。

#### 5

自打Anna在阿塔霍兰为她解决过一次危机后，那件事儿成了只属于姐妹二人的秘密。那份秘密变成了一份默契，每周五的家庭聚会，Anna都会悄悄地为她解决危机，有时是用手有时则是用嘴。年轻的女王从一开始的好奇，渐渐地变成了习惯，她甚至有着一种莫名的、暗暗的欢喜。她喜欢她姐姐在她面前毫无防备的模样，放下那些该死的矜持和总让她奋不顾身丢下自己的责任，把一切热度——那些属于人的热度释放在她的手心或者口中。在繁忙的政务间隙她还会偷偷地翻阅嬷嬷为她新婚之夜留下的书——在那之前，她压根羞于翻阅——每当看到那些纵情交合的画面，她想到的总是她姐姐。  
也许是出于负罪感，她姐姐并不热衷于射在她嘴里，她们俩甚至为此动起了各自的小心思。一开始Elsa会在释放前立刻拔出去，后来Anna很快发现了她姐姐倾泄的前兆——颤抖的端头，鼓动的脉搏，还有急速收缩的小腹，以及她姐姐用尽全身的力量想要掩饰住的沉重喘息。自打她掌握了这个诀窍，她姐姐再也没能成功退出过。  
每当为她姐姐解决危机后，每当她姐姐离开后，都会为她徒留一阵强烈的空虚感。她不知道自己为何执着于这件事，或许只是希望她们的关系能够再亲密一些。当她的未婚夫Kristoff与Sven、Olaf在房内玩闹时，她与她的姐姐——也许在走廊，也许在书房——在每一个隐秘的间隙，做着这样不为人知的事情。她越是投入便越是沉迷，越是沉迷便越渴望更多地碰触，碰触她姐姐，或者被她姐姐碰触。但她也同样意识到，这样的亲密并不正常，甚至有违人伦，她便不再亲吻Kristoff了。  
她能够读懂她姐姐眉宇间的惆怅与忧虑，Elsa的表情如同十六年前那样沉寂了下去，她的微笑带着难以释怀的愁苦，可看向自己的目光又夹杂着难以割舍的眷恋。那份转瞬即逝的情愫被她早已沉沦的感官敏锐地捕捉，将她体内那女性特有的柔情彻底激发，她止不住地想要亲吻她的姐姐，想要与她结合。那种念头仿佛腾腾而起的火焰，将她的血液变得沸腾，高温带来的疼痛感令她浑浑噩噩、力不从心。  
她以为她病了。可当她摸了摸自己冰凉的额头时才发现，她比任何时刻都要清醒。  
今天是周五，又是惯例的家庭聚会。她既开心又不无担忧，她总是害怕Elsa会就此消失，再也不会出现在家庭聚会上。  
此刻，月亮为夜空撒上一层薄薄的白霜，将夜色点缀得发亮。她在壁炉前来回踱步，火光将她的影子如同斗篷般扬起，从东飘向西，又从西飘回东。Kristoff和Olaf被她烦闷的气势吓到了，他们知道，女王一定是在为她迟迟不来的姐姐而烦心。  
终于，一道月光飘了进来。是Elsa。大家不约而同地松了口气。  
“抱歉，我来晚了。”她留给Anna的笑容温柔依旧。  
“确实有点儿晚。”红发女王闷闷不乐地说道，我以为你再也不会出现在我面前。  
“请原谅我，陛下。”她牵起她妹妹的手，吻了吻她的手背。  
那份萦绕在女王心头的快乐如同从噼啪作响的火焰中逃出的点点火星，它们急匆匆地跳出火焰的怀抱，自顾自地沿着墙壁向上，直至在空气中消失不见。  
接下来的“你画我猜”游戏依然毫无悬念，只是轮到Elsa时，Anna一把从Olaf手中抢过了放有纸条的柳条筐。她走到她姐姐跟前，将筐子递了过去，当Elsa的手伸进去准备随便拿下一张纸条，她妹妹突然把手也伸了进来。  
“抱歉，我刚把自己拿到的那张扔出去了。”  
Anna的指尖划过她的手心，下一秒，那儿多了一个东西。  
Elsa不动声色地打开了它。那上面写着——  
『我在房间等你。』

#### 6

她本可以拒绝这一切，可她没能做到。  
她推开房门时，她妹妹正坐在床沿，盯着地面若有所思。见到姐姐，她立刻跳了过来。白色的睡裙漫不经心地挂在她的胳膊上，将圆润的肩头抛弃在空气当中，轻薄的白纱没能遮挡住她玲珑有致的曲线，它甚至故意将乳头的轮廓清晰地凸显出来，似乎在挑衅她姐姐无处安放的视线。  
只有她的欲望，诚实而粗鲁。  
“放它出来吧，姐姐。”尽管这样的事情已经做过很多次，可两位女王仍然有些娇羞。她们中年长的那位听从了妹妹的吩咐，生机勃勃的欲望仿佛被压抑已久那般迫不及待地弹了出来。  
与以往不同，红发女王将她姐姐按倒在床上，在来回抚摸好几回后，她用嘴唇含住她姐姐的耳垂，将小腹抵在她玩弄过无数次的分身上，“Elsa，我想你把它放进来。”  
她能感觉到她姐姐的呼吸明显停滞了好几秒，被夹在姐妹二人之间的家伙也在不经意间抖动了一下。很明显，她的提议触动了她姐姐内心深处最隐秘的欲望，或许那份欲望才是她姐姐一直以来渴求着的东西。  
“你，你在说什么，Anna。”Elsa想要推开自己的妹妹，可她的手臂像灌了铅。  
“把你的......那部分，放进我的身体里。”  
“不行，绝对不行。”  
“我才是阿伦戴尔的女王，如果你还是这儿的臣民，我有权要求你这样做。”  
“Anna，这，这不对。我不能这样做。你是我的妹妹。”  
“可你的妹妹为你解决了这么多次的生理危机，现在她需要你帮助她......”说着，年轻的女王脸红了，“也解决一下。这个要求总不过分吧，姐姐。”  
“不成。这事儿你该、该跟你的未婚夫在、在新婚之夜，在结婚以后，而不是跟我，跟我这样的怪物，这样龌龊的姐姐来做。”我必须推开她，这件事从一开始就是个错误。我不该从阿塔霍兰带着这个沾染我丑陋欲念的东西来，它玷污了Anna。她痛苦地闭上眼睛，努力不去想Anna，她要让它平静下来。  
“我不许你这样说自己。”她一只手放在Elsa肩头，另一只手则扶住了仍旧昂首挺胸、得意洋洋的那家伙，“Elsa，我21岁了。我知道自己在做什么，我现在只想要你，想得要命。我想你把它放进我的身体深处，我想好好地感受你。”  
“可、可这不对。一切都不对劲，我一定是疯了。我得回去，回阿塔霍兰。”她想挣脱开她妹妹的手，可身体却不允许她这样做，它们擅自脱离了她的掌控，就为了多感受一下她妹妹双手的温度。  
“我爱你，Elsa。”  
我知道。她感受到了灵魂被割裂带来的剧痛，可那不是正常的感情。她与她只是被欲望蒙蔽了双眼，根本不懂自己想要什么。  
“我也爱你，妹妹。但我不会那样做。你只是一时好奇，过后你就会后悔。这是罪恶，我们无法承受的罪恶，我不该碰你，也不该让你碰我，这一切都是错误，我应该永远留在阿塔霍兰，而不是把你拖进我自己的欲望当中......”自责的话语戛然而止，它被一双柔软的嘴唇打断了。  
“姐姐，我清醒得像是睡了好几个世纪醒来的人，没有睡眠的困扰，也没有思维混乱。我现在只想要你。你不能一出事儿就把我推开，要么推向门外，要么推向Kristoff。”她的手用力握住分身的根部，那儿一颤一颤的，仿佛既有忧心忡忡的犹豫又有跃跃欲试的轻狂。她用拇指抚摸着一张一缩的马眼，感觉那家伙又粗大了几分。 _你比我姐诚实多了_ ，她想到。  
“Elsa，看着我。”她牵起她姐姐的手，含住她的指尖，用舌头将它紧紧顶在口中，然后不停地搅动着有些柔软的指腹。另一只手里的那家伙勃起的筋络再次跳动了几下。她看到她姐姐剧烈起伏的胸口，还有那双早已背叛主人的蓝色双眼， _无论对错，这都是现在她们想要的结果_ 。  
她将那家伙对准了小穴的入口，用早已湿润不堪的穴口轻含它的顶端，唇瓣一张一合，仿佛在述说着自己的渴望，令Elsa仿佛得了伤寒一般，止不住地颤抖。爱液如同初雨，先是一滴一滴地垂落，然后随着嫩肉的微微包裹，将顶端完全浸湿。她姐姐大声地倒吸了一口气。她的自制力已经到了崩溃的边缘，再有一步，她就会被无情地推入情欲之海，她是那么渴望沉沦，可理智还在坚守它的阵地。  
“看着我。”年轻的女王重复道。那不像是来自女王的命令，更像是源自内心的恳求。  
在她妹妹的引导下，端头慢慢地破开紧闭的唇瓣，腔壁如同还未绽放的花瓣，用灼热的爱液与稚嫩的软肉体贴地将它一层又一层地缠绕起来。湿漉漉的肉壁用滚烫的热度迎接着外来的入侵者，她的思维仿佛跌入一片沸腾的海洋，那里、来自少女的所有触感都纤毫毕现，将她身体里每一个细胞的兽性本能一一唤醒，它们变成了危险分子，大脑随之一片空白。她的理智变成了令人唾弃的逃兵，可她已无力对它们执行军法。她妹妹未经人事的蜜腔紧密得像是华西里•伯拉仁内教堂那扇厚重的大门，每推开一分都要穷尽她所有的力量。  
突然，她妹妹发出了一声甜蜜而痛苦的呻吟。  
理智这才零星地回到了她的体内。她发现自己就那样顺从了本能，翻身将妹妹压在身下，用罪恶的欲望夺走了她妹妹的第一次。她的妹妹，她的Anna，她有未婚夫，她是阿伦戴尔的女王，她还是自己纯洁无瑕的阳光。可现在她在自己身下，眼睑微合，含着泪光。Elsa只觉得浑身发冷，她想要逃离她妹妹的身体，然而欲望的热度又是那样强烈，它急切而疯狂地渴望与她妹妹年轻的肉体交合。她犹豫了一下，下一秒，她再也逃不掉了。Anna的双腿夹紧她的腰畔，然后用力贴向自己。  
整根肉棒就那样悉数滑进了初尝欢爱的蜜穴当中。  
她自己竭力忍住不要发出呻吟，她唾弃那种被欲望刺激而发的声音，那让她羞耻。她现在在她妹妹体内，她的罪欲将她们密不可分地连在了一块儿。她是我的亲妹妹。可我却在......在用自己丑恶的情感玷污她。十六年前，她伤害了Anna，十六年后，她还在重复这个错误。神啊，您为何不让我死去呢？她的思维是一片风雪交加的悲凉，身体却又充满了迸涌而出的热切。  
“Elsa。”情欲让Anna曾经明快的嗓音变得柔美无力，她轻轻地推了一下她正有些失神的姐姐的肩膀。  
“我在，Anna，我在。”她姐姐的眼角泛着泪光。Anna知道，她一定还在自责。  
“听着，Elsa，你没有玷污我。是我想要你了，这一切都是我想要的，我只想要你在我身边，没有什么比这个更重要。”  
“Anna，我是你的姐姐，”欲望已然以无可挽回的方式卡在了Anna的身体深处，它贪恋着缱绻的肉穴，想要将这片初次告别少女的隐秘独自占满。那种欲望让Elsa浑身的血液燃烧着肮脏下流的毒火在身体内来回窜动，最终涌向了她的小腹，Elsa只得勉力控制住想要抽动的冲动，努力用冰冷的语调浇灭它们，“我会留在你身边，但不应当以这种方式。”  
“可我想这样，我想要你，你明白我的意思吗？”她忍着疼痛，收紧了一下小腹，将她姐姐的那部分欲念夹得更紧。Elsa差一点就发出了呻吟，她奋力咬住自己的嘴唇。Anna伸出手抚摸着她姐姐被咬出痕迹的下唇，“我知道你明白我的意思。我们本就是这个世界上最亲密的人。你没有引诱我，我爱你，我想要爱你，这跟你的魔法无关，我就是......就是......”在她对她姐姐诉说爱意时，那根原本变得安静的家伙又胀大了一点，细腻敏感的肉壁感受到了它的回应，瞬间牵动了她的神经，她忍不住哼了一声。  
“对不起，我又弄疼你了？”  
“没、没有。”她红着脸说道，“它是有点儿弄疼我了。但想到它是你的一部分，我又觉得一切都很好，它让我感到了安心。我对你的爱，还有你对我的爱，填满了我的心。现在，你填满了我的身体，我好像变得更完整了。”  
Elsa将脸埋在Anna的颈窝里，保持着初次进入的姿势，一动也不动地过了好几分钟。有那么一瞬间，Anna甚至以为她姐姐强大的意志力已经让她将欲望彻底遏制住了，她对自己的感觉消退了。这令她有了一丝恐慌，她害怕Elsa就此推开她，因为这很有可能会变成她们俩最后一次见面，Elsa是那样固执，还很喜欢给自己强加责任，如果她执意转身离开，自己除了苦苦追寻她的踪迹甚至再无他法——一如十六年前那样，一如阿塔霍兰那样。一想到这儿，她将趴在她身上的姐姐纠缠得更紧了，她想要Elsa的爱，她想要Elsa毫无保留地爱着她，可Elsa总会为她的魔力、她的道德感困扰，并在关键时刻退怯。不过好在，被蜜穴紧咬不放的那根属于她姐姐的欲望，用明显比进入之时还要烫上几分的热度告诉她，她姐姐并没有战胜它，她对自己的感觉甚至比开始更加强烈了。  
这让她的心里充满了甜蜜。  
她试着大胆地用手指戳了戳Elsa的臀部。  
“Anna！”蜜穴的嫩肉仿佛午夜时分肆意生长的藤蔓，为Elsa带来了近乎窒息的阻滞感，让这位半神的身体变得愈发敏感。只要是来自于Anna，哪怕再微小的刺激也会让她的罪恶暴跳着催动好不容易略有缓和的欲望，将血液从她的心脏驱至四肢，迫使自己尽快屈从兽性本能的疯狂，以期摆脱这样煎熬至极的境地。  
“怎么了？”  
“求你，这时候，别碰我，我、我......它很快就会、就会......它不会再伤到你，只是请你别再碰我。”  
好吧，她还是这么固执。Anna将嘴唇凑到她姐姐耳边，“它又变大了。”  
“对、对不起，我这就拔出来。”  
“别，姐姐。”她捧着她姐姐的脸，凝望着那双与她有着几分相似的蓝眼睛，她能感受到那里面的苦苦挣扎，她们是姐妹，她们的身体里流着同样的血脉，可那又有什么关系呢？这份唾手可得的爱，这份她们心知肚明的爱，她不想再让它从指间滑走。她将她姐姐拉向自己，用一个进攻性的吻封住了她姐姐还想说些什么的双唇。  
_别说，Elsa，什么都不要说。这是我的选择。我想要你，想得发疯。_  
她用那个吻告诉她姐姐心里的想法。她不知道她姐姐是否能够听到她近乎痴狂的心声，但她觉得Elsa知道她想说什么。因为她感受到了来自于她姐姐胸膛处的激烈震颤。  
“我觉得你该试着动一下。”红发女王羞涩地小声说道。  
Elsa这才意识到，这是她妹妹的第一次，如果让她来主动，会让她更疼。于是她皱着眉头，扶住Anna的腰肢。  
“如果不舒服，告诉我，我马上停下来。”她开始慢慢地摆动腰腹，那根已经胀大到极限的欲望终于开启了它困难的旅程。每一次的抽离与进入都是那样费力，她害怕自己掌握不好力道，伤到她妹妹柔弱可怜的内壁。  
对于Anna而言，初次的痛楚在她姐姐缓慢的体贴中变成了令人心痒的悸动，一开始那家伙将她的世界蛮横地撑开、填满。而现在，包裹着那家伙的腔壁已经适应了它的尺寸，甚至与它有了几分亲密。肉棒快速的进出将蜜穴磨得滚烫，她们的体液混在一块儿，伴随着交合的频率，顺着被肉棒挤占到几乎没有任何间隙的穴口缓缓滴落，在床单上留下了纯洁已逝的印记。  
年长的姐姐感觉越来越无法控制自己的身体，它顺从本能般快速撞击着她妹妹的身体，体液的交换发出阵阵令人头晕目眩的水渍声。她感觉自己疯了。她喘着气，金色的长发伴随着自身的抽插，散发出狂乱且妖冶的辉光，她的眼睛仿佛着了魔，目不转睛地盯着她妹妹稍显稚嫩却情欲高涨的面容，每一次撞击都能迫使她曾经明朗的声线变成另一番模样——那种女性的柔美被彻底激发得迷魅婉转。她们的十指紧紧地扣在一起，像她们的身体一样密不可分。她无力地察觉到，自己已经被欲望完全控制住了，欢愉在紧紧相依的交合中狂烈迸发，她只想永远地留在她妹妹的最深处，直至将她完完全全地占有。  
她感觉血液夹杂着令人空白的热度侵袭了她的大脑，她敏锐的听觉贪婪地捕捉着Anna的喘息和呻吟，聆听着她妹妹发出的啜泣和呢喃，可澎湃的欲望让她一个字也没听清。她的速度越来越快，最深处的软肉被端头快速地反复顶撞，这使得Anna发出了迷乱的叫喊。直到深处喷涌而出的爱液，将端头浸没时，她终于听清了那声呼唤。  
_姐姐_ 。  
正是这声呼唤让她的理智终于从爱欲带来的深渊中爬了起来，她无比艰难地唤回理智，将自己从她妹妹带给她无限温暖的蜜穴中拔出来，随后她强烈的欲望倾泻而出，甚至溅到了Anna的小腹上。那些斑斑点点的乳白色，将Anna泛红的肌肤映衬得更加令人遐想连篇。  
“为什么不射进来？”年轻的女王的声音里带着埋怨，她支起刚刚经历高潮还很疲惫的身子，再度用手握住了仍然保持着勃起硬度的那家伙。她的姐姐没有释放在她体内，这令沉浸在交合快感中的身子发出了没有得到餍足的抗议。  
“别、别碰它，Anna。放开它。”她握住了她妹妹的手腕，她不想让她妹妹被那些可耻的、下贱的东西弄脏。女王却不依不饶地扯住了它。  
“为什么不射进来？”Anna顾不得害羞，又问了一次那个令她俩面红耳赤的问题。  
“我、我不确信它会不会让你......”Elsa捂住脸，面对自身的欲望，她总是那么难以启齿，“怀孕。”  
这回轮到年轻的女王不知所措了。她还没想过这个问题，是的，怀孕。那家伙会让她怀孕吗？怀上她姐姐的孩子。那些来自于她姐姐的、甚至带着点蜂蜜一样香味的体液，看上去与书本里描述的精液不太一样，一如她姐姐那般洁白无瑕。  
“我......”她们俩各自捂住脸好一阵子，终于，还是行动派的红发女王先开了口，“对不起，我、我没想过这个问题。”  
“没、没关系。”  
她低头看到了洁白床单上的痕迹，那片告别纯洁的证据赫然映入眼帘。她只觉得一阵口干舌燥，甚至忘记了使用魔法抹去它们。  
_你做了什么，Elsa_ ？她的罪恶感仿佛拉米亚在无情叩问图密善。  
我做了什么？她茫然地在心底重复道。我可耻地拥抱了这世上最无瑕的灵魂，而这个灵魂是我的妹妹。我做了什么？我做了一件无可挽回的错事。哪怕逃到天涯海角也无可挽回。  
直到她妹妹轻轻地咳嗽了一下，她才回过神，目光再次被她妹妹泛起的阵阵粉红所吸引，她如梦初醒地意识到，她们身无寸缕。  
“你会着凉的。”她赶忙将手边的兽皮大氅披在妹妹肩头。  
“谢谢。”Elsa的举动让红发女王看上去像是稍微松了口气的样子。她想，至少她姐姐体贴如故。  
“疼吗？”  
红发女王用羞涩的表情不置可否。  
“一开始是有点儿，不过一想到那是你带给我的，哪怕是疼痛也变得美好了很多。”  
“我很抱歉，Anna。”  
_别对我道歉，Elsa，这一切都是我想要的_ 。可她没能说出口，因为她姐姐是那样固执，说服她不会比重新修建一座哈德良长城更简单。她只是将额头倚靠在她姐姐的肩头。  
“今晚别走好吗？”  
“Anna，你知道，我必须走。”她深知，今夜之后，她再也无力对抗欲望。她能做的只是让自己不要那么快、那么频繁地坠入深渊。  
“下周你还会来吗？家庭聚会。”  
她姐姐明显地动摇了，看得出来，她八成已经下定了决心就此远离自己。红发女王立刻鼓起勇气说道，“如果你不来，我就去找你。除非你想看我光着身体游过暗海。”  



	2. Chapter 2

#### 7

她再一次梦见了那只霜狼。  
它仍然静静地趴在那儿，目光平静依旧，仿佛一切均在它的意料之中。小山一般的躯体一动不动，连姿势也与上次一模一样，它似乎早已料到她一定会再度回到这个地方。  
这个将她的命运彻底颠覆的梦境。她与它对视良久，像两个即将开展殊死搏斗的人在互相打量。  
_你究竟是什么？_ 她不想再重蹈覆辙，她开始惧怕那些原始的欲望——那些要将她艰难维系平衡的生活彻底拖入无可挽回的境地的欲望——她恐惧得只敢留在原地，倍感屈辱地问它。  
而霜狼的鼻息如同源自于失乐园那忽冷忽热的轻风，吐在她的周遭，将她的四肢激得滚烫，使得她小腹处不由自主地涌起一股要将意志抽离的热潮。而它的沉默则像是一次叩问，叩问她为什么到现在还敢问出如此愚蠢可笑的问题；它的沉默又像是一记哀叹，哀叹她到底要执迷不悟到什么时候才肯认清现实。  
_你究竟是什么？（我不能输给你，我不能再犯错）_ 。她鼓起勇气向前踏出一步，逼问它。  
_Elsa_ _，我究竟是什么？看着我的眼睛，_ _Elsa_ _。你来告诉我，我是什么？_  
霜狼站了起来，它巨大的身躯抖动着发出了山峦才有的岚风，毛发泛起阵阵幽光，白得仿佛被月光引燃的夜空，深邃且不可名状。它的喉咙里是发现猎物时才有的嘟囔声——邪欲蓬勃、不知满足。  
她抬起头，凝视着霜狼那双金色的眼眸，那里除了一个清晰的倒影，再无他物。她看到了那个影子欲望与绝望交织的面孔——那是她自己，最真实的自己。  
_Elsa_ _，你的妹妹味道怎么样？_ 它用长长的吻部碰了碰她金色的长发，声音就那样阴魂不散地萦绕在她耳畔。  
“你这可耻的怪物。”寒冰自她脚下生长，它们的形状是最美妙的几何图案，却又呈现出最危险的锐利锋芒。  
_我？可耻的怪物？那你呢？_ _Elsa_ _，你呢？你竟然爱上了自己的妹妹_ 。它笑了起来，用污言秽语刺激她企图用收敛含蓄掩盖的欲望。 _你甚至插入了她_ 。 _哦，_ _Elsa_ _，你肯定不喜欢这种粗俗的用词，可事实就是这样，你恬不知耻地进到了你妹妹温暖的身子里，夺走她本该交给未婚夫的初夜，你玩弄她、占有她。我敢肯定你喜欢那种感觉，因为你甚至还想让你妹妹怀上你的孩子。_  
“你给我闭嘴！”数十道冰刺随着她爆发的情绪，如同交响乐中最为激昂的部分轰鸣而起。霜狼的身影像一道烟，迅速地散去，却又在她身侧汇聚成形。  
_你可以欺骗你自己，那是你惯用的道德把戏，可你骗不了我_ 。  
它朝着她身后的地方望去，Anna的身影被如水般的黑暗托起，一滴水自上空滴落，在少女沐仿佛沐浴着阳光的肌肤上摔得粉身碎骨，将黑暗弄起阵阵涟漪。  
_我知道你在想什么，_ _Elsa_ _。你憎恶那个半路出现企图染指你妹妹的马车夫，你想感受你妹妹如同熟透的柑橘般甜蜜饱满的身子，你想将自己永远留在她蜜桃_ _般水嫩_ _多汁的蜜穴里，你想把你们同出一源的血脉彻底融合在一起，你想让她的子宫里孕育你们的后代_ 。  
“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！！！”她像一只狂怒的雄狮，一跃而起。无数道冰锥如同暴雨，猛烈地砸向霜狼，尔后冰锥又化作冰球，如同自夜空陨落的流星那般从天而降。冰晶破裂的声音此起彼伏，最终形成震耳欲聋之势，碎裂造成的冰雾化作凶猛的寒风，几乎要将梦境吹散。  
然而，当这一切烟消云散后，霜狼仍在站在那儿，甚至没有挪动一丁点儿位置。而Anna躺在它的身下，双眼微睁，唇齿间吐露出仿佛叹息的轻吟，她的双腿曲起，然后被无形的力量打开。霜狼走过去，少女的腰被高高抬起，然后它趴了下来。Elsa立刻就明白它要做什么。她怒不可遏，发出一个人在濒临绝望时才有的尖叫声，“离开她！！！”  
愤怒使她的力量迅速累积至极限，锐利的冰锥如同咆哮的飞龙，自半空俯冲而下，带着强劲的旋风奔向霜狼的位置，但那些澎湃的魔力仿佛掉入水中的碎冰，甚至没能沾湿霜狼纯白的毛发。  
它猛地挺动下身，就那样毫不留情地侵入了少女的身体，令她发出了不适且痛苦的叫喊，而它则满足地吐出一股寒气。  
_你知道这有多舒服吗？哦，你怎么会不知道？因为你才是第一个进入她的身体、她的内心的人，因为我就是你。_  
它抽动着身子，全然不顾身下少女的哭喊。那些哭喊伴随着抽动又渐渐地变成了适应的呻吟，最终变成了对姐姐的呼唤。  
_姐姐。姐姐。姐姐。我爱你。_  
_我也爱你，_ _Anna_ _。_ 她跪在地上，握住少女伸向她的手，痛哭不已。 _可我让你遭受了我的罪孽带来的痛苦，那本该由我独自承受。_  
它突然停下了动作，金色的眼眸里竟然落下了一滴眼泪，它随即离开了少女。 _你终于承认你爱她了，_ _Elsa_ _，你终于敢承认你爱她了_ 。  
“是的，我爱她。”她站了起来，蓝色的双眼既悲痛又自责，阴冷的愤怒与灼热的绝望使得她的嘴唇急剧地颤抖，可她的胸膛却出人意料地平缓，仿佛一个看淡生死的死刑犯，在面对刽子手的枪口时决意保留最后的尊严，那是一个人下定了决心的表现。她的脑海中已经只有一个念头——这个念头无坚不摧、无可匹敌—— _杀了它，杀了自己_ ，她要结束这段会将她与她妹妹的后半生拖入痛苦的乱伦关系，哪怕她无比渴望、哪怕她早已心知肚明。“我会一直爱她，像个女人、像个姐姐那样爱她，直至逝去。”  
_所以，与我一道去死吧，去给我失去的一切陪葬_ 。她的狂怒宛如自夜空坠落的星辰。杀意，从未有过的强烈杀意如同一股凛冽的寒风，掀起她的衣角，令她看上去仿佛坠入凡间的堕落天使。她的周身充满了刻骨的仇恨，她要将它碎尸万段，她要将它剥皮拆骨。力量在梦境中化作摧枯拉朽的星群，它们受到感召那般纷纷冲向她的敌人。无数道冰晶从天而降，它们在黑暗中掀起阵阵气浪，气浪如同她的双手，扼住霜狼的脖颈。与以往的宣泄不同，魔力并非从她指尖迸发，而是被她强烈的意志挤压出体内，她只有一个目的——要将它还有自己彻底扼杀。她的恨意带着不顾一切的自我毁灭，她甚至能感觉到自己的指甲掐住了霜狼毛发下的皮肤，她甚至感觉到了皮肤之下流淌的血液。  
而霜狼始终没有反抗。它的声音不再嘲弄，更像是在哀恸。它在哭泣，它将自己的咽喉送到她的手心。  
_杀了我吧，_ _Elsa_ _。可你要知道，当你面对我时，那才是爱；当你背叛我、想要消灭我，那才是罪。你的傲慢，你的自负，你的作茧自缚，一切的一切，你强加给了我，却又把我摒弃在外。你以为你想结束它，可你不想。你的内心告诉我你不想，否则，为何我会存在于此？_  
“住口住口住口！！！”温热的血液沾湿了她的手指，她扯出它的血管，她用手剖开它的胸膛，她能够感受到那颗跳动的心脏与自己心跳的重合， _它死了，可那个声音还在_ 。她已经分不清那究竟是它的声音，还是自己的声音，抑或是她妹妹的声音。  
她终于明白，自己是多么渴望毫无保留地接受那个光芒的爱啊。那些爱，顺着霜狼漫开的鲜血在她手心蔓延。如同Anna的回眸，令她如痴如狂，泪如雨下。  
她睁开泪眼，已然分不清梦境与现实。  
前方是沉寂如故的暗海，它用一种看透世间冷暖的漠然凝视着她。她抬手拒绝了Nokk的靠近，朝着大海深处走去。冰冷的海水灌进她的耳朵，她的口中，她的肺部，它们挤压着那里仅剩的空气。但她毫无抵抗的念头。  
她想， _这才是她应有的结局_ 。  
_Anna_ 。  
那声呼唤将她最后一点氧气带离身体，它们变成了几颗小气泡。她怅然若失地看着它们，心想， _去吧，去吧，我的爱，去找她，去告诉她，我永远爱她_ 。  
随后她失去了意识。  
就在那一刻，一只霜狼跃出水面，在寂寥的月夜，掀起滔天巨浪。强健有力的四肢稳稳地落在海面上，它发出一声长啸，那里尽是狂喜。随后它向着所爱，奔跑起来。  
  


#### 8

  
  
当她再次睁开双眼，身边的一切出人意料地恢复了原状，她躺在那张她再熟悉不过的床上——那个与Anna第一次结合的地方。她睿智的头脑浑浑噩噩，仿佛笼罩着一股无法看破的黑烟，她的身体沉重不堪，如同刚刚从无法挣破的噩梦编织而成的漆黑口袋中逃离，而她的思维敏锐又混乱，尚处在由自相矛盾的情感纠结形成的漩涡当中。梦中的一切历历在目，又恍如隔世。接着，她像个被压抑已久的弹簧那般骤然坐了起来。Anna正睡在她身旁的位置，而她赤身露体。她急忙检查她妹妹的身体还有身下的床单，衣衫完好，一切如故，似乎并没有在她失去意识的时候发生什么无可挽回的事情。  
梦境中最终被她残酷扼杀的霜狼早已无影无踪，而她分明已坠入暗海却完好无损地出现在不应出现之地，一度令她无法确定那个梦境究竟是否存在过。就在这时，红发女王已经被她姐姐的一惊一乍惊醒。她像一只刚睡醒的小狐狸那样打了个哈欠，三年的光阴让她变得更加成熟妩媚起来，她身体因为初尝情爱变得明艳动人，红色的长发不再是三年前飓风过境般的乱糟糟，它们熨帖地贴在她妹妹的肩头、散落在她胸口，温暖着她的背脊。  
犹如阖上羽翼栖息在肩头的爱意跳上她的手，令她忍不住拨开她妹妹脸庞的乱发，拇指轻啄般点过Anna鲜润的嘴唇。那种隔世之感带为她带来了无比满足，她觉得业已足够。刚想下床，却被她妹妹拦住了——那只纤纤玉手捉住了她的胳膊，这又使得她顿生紧张。  
“Anna。”  
“早，姐姐。”  
尽管她相信自己没有趁着意识昏迷之际对妹妹做出无礼的举动，但她多年来养成的谨小慎微还是强迫她去反复确认。“Anna，我，我有没有......”  
“你没有，Elsa，你没有伤害我。你只不过像只玩得太累的狗狗，跳进来在我的床边转了好几个圈。如果我没有拍拍床，你今早大概会光着身子从地板上醒来。”她承认，那只金眸的霜狼从窗口跳进她的房间时，她着实吓了一跳，差点叫了卫兵。可霜狼没有进一步的动作，只是蹲在床前，好奇地盯着她，歪头认真思考的模样仿佛一个竭力融入大人世界的孩子，一如她姐姐第一次发现自己拥有魔力那样。它的表情仿佛一本刚刚被翻开第一页的书，等待着她的阅读与品鉴。她大着胆子呼唤了一声她姐姐的名字，它低声地吠叫一声，回应她的呼唤。于是，她第二次、第三次......一连呼唤了数次，那只霜狼不厌其烦地回应了数次。这令她确信，这或许是她姐姐在释放魔力后的另一种模样。她试着抚摸它光滑的毛发，当她将手掌悬在它的头顶时，它极为顺从、甚至带着欣喜地将脖子伸到她的手掌下方。它近乎讨好的亲昵令她仅存的惧意荡然无存，她将它搂在怀里，而它则亲切地用舌头舔着她的脸颊，她们像是一对多年不见的姐妹，在笑闹与戏耍中诉说着对彼此的情谊。但与霜狼单纯的、想要玩闹的心思不同，她以为她姐姐会中途醒来，至少恢复成原状什么的。可是她没有。这令红发女王有些气恼。  
“那、那就好。”精灵女王的惴惴不安被她妹妹直来直往的肯定驱散了，但她的心头并不完全是喜悦。一看到或是想到她的妹妹——那个红发的精灵——她用严谨的自制力构筑的一切努力皆会悉数付之东流。她的心被弥漫四野的暮色所笼罩，沉重的阴云漫布在她曾经辽阔宽广的世界上方。  
Anna。只有须臾出现的那个名字，才能让她自光阴神投下的阴霾中窥得一丝光明。那道光芒如同一把利剑，刺入发出深沉低吼的层层雷云之中。那些无私的爱意沿着光芒笔直的路径来到她的身旁，如同一泓温暖的泉水，似水的柔情化开了被霜冻着的四肢。  
自从那个充斥着鲜血与肉欲的梦境之后，她内心关于道德的基石有所松动——正如霜狼所说过的那样，她似乎在一点一点地正视自身对于Anna的爱意，她还没有发觉自己的期盼——期盼被霜狼彻底击败，期盼无节制地投入对她妹妹的所有深爱与欲念当中。  
“今天是周一，你得......”她尴尬地看着她妹妹不情不愿地自床上爬起，走向位于房间一角的衣柜。  
“我知道，Elsa，我得换好衣服，履行女王的职责，处理公务，接见使臣，裁断纠纷......”她妹妹异常熟练地从衣柜中拿出那件深绿色的礼服，盘好头发，戴上王冠，“......Elsa，因为你来了，所以今天我得自己解决这一切，繁琐的服饰礼仪，女王应有的庄重......”她抿了抿嘴唇，“不过，至少现在我不用面对你惯用的不辞而别。”接着，她自嘲似的笑了笑，“谢天谢地，这次你没逃走。真庆幸你那会是只狼。”  
狼。那只霜狼。那只她想要与它同归于尽的霜狼。这个词从她妹妹口中出现，在她心底激起了阵阵波澜。她倍感欣慰又思虑万千地意识到，她的兽欲仍在她的掌控之下，但那些破败的枷锁已经撑不了多久了。一如此刻，她目不转睛地盯着刚刚换好礼服的妹妹，她的肩膀带着光滑白皙的柔嫩，如同刚刚成熟的麦芽；她的后颈洁白且颀长，仿佛一尘不染的空白画卷；她的脸颊和肩膀有着点点雀斑，显示出稚气未脱的纯真；她的锁骨以不近不远的距离相映成趣，彰显出对称的美感。而在视线看不透的地方，那里是她曾品尝过的旖旎风光。  
她坐在那儿，灵动清澈的蓝眼睛早已不复往昔的深邃与清明，它们浑浊且坚定，如痴如醉，执迷不悟却又野心勃勃。  
“Elsa，你想......”她妹妹害羞地侧过脸，好让自己的目光不要总忍不住窥视她姐姐率先脱离自身掌控的欲望。  
“不，这这只是，只是......” _该死该死该死_ _！你怎么又站起来了！_ 她慌慌张张地自狂乱的迷醉中惊醒，想要按住那根自顾自膨胀起来的家伙。  
“可你......你的身体不这么说。”她穿着那身墨绿色的女王礼服走了过来，它将她的身体勾勒得玲珑有致、线条分明，点缀得庄重典雅、落落大方。她柔滑的曲线，光洁的颈窝，充溢着健康之美的肌肤，还有攀附在肩头的点点红晕。  
Elsa觉得耳鸣目眩，诚实的欲望高耸着头颅，等待着红发女王的奖赏。  
“Anna，对不起，我……”  
“你，你想要吗？”那只即将握住羽毛笔、一页一页处理公文的手，那只即将接受使臣赞美、并被予以吻礼的手，那只抚摸过她无数次、并给予她爱怜使她解脱的手，轻轻地握住了她身体里汹涌澎湃的欲望。  
似乎有了第一次，第二次溃败便来得更加轻而易举。回过神时，她已经抱着她妹妹在床沿开始了又一次的越界。  
小腹紧贴着她妹妹不断颤动的肉蒂，她的身体谄媚地用肉棒在蜜穴中来回地搅动、抽插，而蜜穴则用越缠越紧来对它表示赞赏。一息尚存的理智克制住双手的冲动，没有让它们去碰触她妹妹令她心驰神往的双乳——它还记得，她妹妹马上就要在众人的面前接受觐见，她不能弄乱她妹妹的礼服。但双手如同觅食中的霜狼那般立刻寻找到了替代品——它们陷入了她妹妹发育成熟、弹嫩丰盈的臀肉之中，流连忘返、恣意妄为地揉捏着它。  
第二次的结合，她们的身体已然告别了初次的青涩。破开再尝欢爱的肉瓣比第一次要容易得多，甚至不需要过多的润滑——她妹妹的蜜穴仿佛期盼已久那般做好了交合的准备，湿漉漉的腔壁早已按捺不住，唇瓣甫一碰触到前端，便将肉棒以最快的速度引导至它最深处，用闭合着的嫩肉嘬吮着暴躁且敏感的端头。肉体的记忆比她们被情欲迷惑的思维更加清晰，它们不用多加指点，便清楚自己要如何满足对方。Elsa感觉到她妹妹的蜜穴如同无餍的手指，紧紧地捆住了她的欲望，它们用力地挤压、按摩着那根将硬度挺至极限、不知疲惫抽送着的肉棒，想要迫使她姐姐尽快地释放。  
就在这时，不合时宜的声音自门外响起。  
“陛下，”Kai在门外敲了三下，“恕我打扰，凯岩王国的使者正在会客厅静候您的接见。”  
肉壁骤然收紧，将肉棒圈在它的怀中，产生了一股强烈的挤压感，让Elsa差一点没能忍住释放的强烈欲望。她的动作随之停了下来，她害怕自己无法守住底线，因而迟疑着要不要从她妹妹的身体里退出去。而Anna的双手哀求似的捉住她姐姐的肩膀，裙下的双腿则勾紧了那副贴在自己身上的躯体，抵御她姐姐想要离开的念头那般紧追不放。  
“Anna，快放开我。Kai在门外。”年长者的胸口在剧烈地起伏，血液如同发现唯一通道的逃难者，疯狂地涌向她的下身，它们用快速流淌的滚烫企图迫使她再度动起来，好让自己能够顺利地得到宣泄。  
含吮着一动不动的肉棒的蜜穴发出阵阵鼓噪，腔壁的粘膜将最后的快感传递至大脑，随后用一记收缩的哀叹唤起若有所失的渴想。濡染着爱液的唇瓣意图用吞咽激起她姐姐的感觉，事实上，它们奏效了。爱液自交合的缝隙中缓慢地濡向体外，Elsa头一次发出了意乱情迷的喘息声。Anna的手指在她姐姐白璧无瑕的肌肤上留下几道抓痕。  
“不。”这或许是她唯一能在如此煎熬难耐的时刻完整说出的单词。这个单词仿佛一把钥匙，打开了她姐姐竭力克制冲动的桎梏；又像一个魔咒，去除了情欲之念的阴影与重量，让它变得飘然欲仙。那缕曾经活泼的阳光正在自己身下，泫然若泣却又意志坚定地请求她的爱抚。她的头脑一片空白，手指不自觉地握紧了她妹妹的臀部，身体则情难自禁地开始了又一轮的抽送。  
“陛下？”然而，Kai的声音还在外面回响。  
Elsa的动作再度艰难地停了下来。她妹妹也好不到哪儿去，她咬着下唇，竭力地想要平息剧烈起伏的胸口，使出全身的力气才能压制住逸出双唇的呻吟，而双腿始终不肯放开她的姐姐。蓝色的双眼里迷蒙一片，泪水正迟疑着、徘徊着，仿佛在害怕自己一旦垂落便会失去她姐姐的温度。  
她伸出手捏住她妹妹的掌心，似乎在问她是否还要继续。  
而她妹妹则用力地回握住她的手掌，好像在请求她不要停下来。  
于是，精灵女王放慢了动作，好让她的妹妹能在无法自制的喘息中编织出一个完整的句子。  
“Kai。”  
“是，陛下。”  
“我、我......”稍有不慎便会被发现的羞耻感，让身下含住肉棒的嫩肉变得更加脆弱而敏感，她愈是想故作平静地回答Kai，那些被理智竭力压抑、不愿被在此时挖掘出来的触感，如同盲文般愈发明显地存在于她体内。她的身体如同一张吸满了水的羊皮纸，最细小的蠕动也能在她体内留下苍劲有力的痕迹，使她彻底抛下矜持、春情勃发。她备受煎熬。来自于她姐姐的侵入让她持续高涨的情欲与秘密被识破的害怕，交织而成令人欲罢不能的欲望之潮，在它们的反复冲击下，呻吟立刻喧宾夺主地取代了那些尚未成形的语句。她甚至无力掩饰那些勾人心魄的声音，她的胸腔只想尽情地释放它们，以便让身体获得它真正想要的东西。  
“她会晚三十分钟到。”最终还是精灵女王替她回答了这个问题。  
“好的，殿下。”对于精灵女王为何会出现她妹妹的卧房里这件事，Kai似乎既不惊讶也不在意，他就那样自然地离开了。  
“其实你可以......多留一点时间。”Anna羞涩地说道。泪水消失不见了，那双蓝眼睛里漂浮着一层薄霭——她姐姐明白那是什么，因为她知道自己的双眼亦是如此。  
她没有回答，也愧于回答，只能用力地摆动起腰腹。蜜穴仿佛彻底陷入恋爱的少女，用温滑软润一颤一颤地紧抓着她姐姐不放，她姐姐被这恋恋不舍的挽留折磨得气喘吁吁。她只想尽快度过这场危机，好让她妹妹能够顺利地履行女王的义务。  
“别拔出去......”觉察到她姐姐的意图那般，内壁的收缩变得极具侵略性，“除非你想弄脏我的礼服。”话刚出口，言语上暴露出来的、对她姐姐的急切渴望以及包含着爱欲隐秘的轻佻，让红发女王恨不得将脸埋进枕头当中。羞涩仿佛橙色蛋糕上的枫色糖浆，它顺着女王的脸颊急速朝下，直至将她的锁骨染得一片绯红。Anna明白自己的借口简直就是不堪一击，她姐姐——无所不能的精灵女王可以毫不费力地戳穿它。她只得趁她姐姐回过神之前，曲起有力的双腿，将她姐姐牢牢地禁锢在自己身上。  
她姐姐的动作又一次停了下来，激烈的摩擦带来的情潮突然中断了，她仿佛被她姐姐从云端用力地推回现实。  
 _该死，她究竟是怎么能忍住停下来的_ 。她喘息着想到。内壁动荡不安地抖动着，手指无意识地捉紧她姐姐金色的长发。朦胧婆娑的泪眼与忧虑自责的双眼相遇在这个理智短暂回潮的瞬间，它们交缠在一块儿，难舍难分。  
“Anna，放开我。”她几乎用尽了所有的意志力才让自己在疯狂涌动的兽欲中停下来，肉棒用胀痛感报复着她突如其来的坚持，它要求立刻品尝她妹妹可口的甘甜，并完全、彻底地服从她妹妹的意志。它贪恋着蜜穴深处的大门，它想将她所有的肮脏注入她妹妹体内。她深知，如果她不能趁着理智回光返照的期间离开她妹妹的身体， _一旦她那样做_ ，那么她们便再也回不去了。她们会无休止地沉沦在这种能让人获得强烈满足感的兽性苟合当中，她们会像野兽那样纠缠彼此，直至万劫不复。  
红发女王并不愿意答应她姐姐的要求。更深层次的渴求如同雷鸣过后的闪电，将品尝过她姐姐激情并陷入无尽回味中的身体彻底引燃。一想到那些乳白的体液源自于她姐姐最真实的欲望，身体便会立刻产生一种强烈的灼烧感，那股灼烧感令她渴望被她姐姐彻底占有。  
“射进来。”  
“Anna，你在说什么。你知道自己在说什么吗？”嗓音卡在喉咙里，她拼凑着一个姐姐应当说的话。可下一秒，她意识到自己正在与亲生姐妹乱伦交媾，她又有什么资格再说出那些冠冕堂皇的话语呢？ _Anna_ _，千万别再说下去，千万别那样做，那会让我再也无法控制住自己_ 。她想闭上眼睛，但她的双眼离不开她的妹妹，她是那样美丽动人，在自己抗拒、不齿的欲望下被滋润得仿佛夏日里最热烈灿烂的光芒。  
“我知道，姐姐。”盈满的爱意让Anna的声音变得空灵飘渺，宛如自遥远的星河不远万里而来，“......是我的爱还重复得不够多吗？还是说只有你想逃避我们之间的这段关系？我想要你的全部，毫无保留的那种。”  
话语中妹妹对她的思念是那样坚定且纯粹，令她最后那点自控力岌岌可危。她的欲望暴跳如雷，心脏狂烈地跳动几乎到了要裂开的程度。血液如同一条蘸满盐水的鞭子被欲望握在手中，来回抽打着她的腰背。她的身体再也承受不住这种煎熬，它擅自脱离了意志这个仁慈的主人的管控，如同欲望的奴隶一般推动着肉棒再一次在柔滑的蜜腔中快速抽动起来。  
“你......”她咬着牙。可每一句话都已被爱欲腐蚀风化，它们仿佛砂砾堆砌的巴别塔，一碰即碎，“你会......我不能让你......天啊，你、你会......我们会......”她妹妹近乎哀求的目光踉踉跄跄地跌入她的眼底，那双与自己几乎一模一样的蓝眼睛似乎在向她控诉，控诉她的残忍，分明是她率先败给了欲望，却还想着在这番无法自拔的境地中抛下她的妹妹全身而退。  
“把你的一切留在我身体里，Elsa。别再拒绝我，别再推开我。”她抚摸着她姐姐的脸庞——那里有着两股截然不同的感情，来自于理智对罪恶的唾弃，来自于欲念对交合的渴望。肉体交合的拍打声与她的心跳声完全重叠在一块儿，她姐姐每一次强而有力的进入都会令她的心神更加激荡。 _她觉得自己已经疯了_ ，她的脑海里再也没有对于禁忌的任何概念，她只感受到了她姐姐在自己身体里勃发的激情，她被那股激情彻底吞噬，又从它的腹中破茧而出，成为它的化身。  
她妹妹因竭尽全力接纳自己而轮廓分明的修长脖颈，随着下身猛烈撞击的节奏而不停晃动的乳房，被激情入侵到无力承受后企图用爱液缓解疼痛的甬道，还有穴口那些吞吐之间如同被大海推向海岸的潮汐之沫，令精灵女王关于道德与世俗的界限彻底瓦解。  
“如果这就是我们的结局，我会保护你。永远。” _我们会从此被神放逐，我们会下地狱，但我们会在一起，永不分离_ 。说完，她决然地抛弃了她曾经向自己许下的誓言—— _终结这段罪恶的关系，让她们变成一对正常的姐妹。_ 是的，她们再也不会成为普通的姐妹了，她们的骨与血注定就是要以这样丑陋、肮脏却又令灵魂向往与陶醉的方式结合在一块儿。她伸出双手握住她妹妹的膝盖，用力地将欲望送进那副为她痴狂的躯体。蜜腔的嫩肉不遗余力地用它的方式取悦着坚挺的肉棒，只要肉棒稍稍后退，它们便用力地吮吸肉棒敏感的端头；当肉棒完全没入，它们则迫不及待的闭合唇瓣，想要将它完全挽留。  
她近乎疯狂地撞进她妹妹的最深处，身体终于彻底脱离了理智的束缚，变得毫无节制，一次又一次地将蜜穴猛烈撑开，将堆积在她妹妹小腹的情潮反复挤压。肉壁被来回摩擦至酸麻，Anna觉得自己仿佛身处雷雨之前最后的轰鸣声中，马上便会有一场倾盆大雨落入她腹中的柔软土地上。她被她姐姐一次次地推向更高处，却不知什么时候会落下。她产生了一股害怕坠落的恐慌，而那恐慌中又夹杂着一种快意——那种即将迎来某种渴盼已久的极度危险之物的兴奋，哪怕这种兴奋带来的后果会将她们推入名誉尽毁、受尽唾骂的罪恶之渊。  
伴随着她与她姐姐高亢的呻吟，最后一次的用力顶撞将拴在她身体里的情潮彻底释放。那些体液——来自于她姐姐的、无拘无束甚至不顾一切的执念涌入她的体内，令她颤抖不已，无法自制地发出一声尖叫，她感觉自己苦苦追寻的那一部分终于完整地嵌入了她的身心。她姐姐的体液在她柔嫩的、未染肮脏罪欲的蜜穴深处焦躁不耐、激荡徘徊，最终归于平静。她也感觉到她姐姐一直紧绷着的身体终于有了旷然般舒适的松弛——尽管她眉头紧锁，可她的身体是那样诚实，以至于在完全疲软之前都不肯离去。  
事后，她们沉默地拥吻，她们对彼此凝视的含义了然于心。她姐姐将她的斗篷与礼服的下摆细心地拉到一边，将她的身体翻转过来，把已经从喘息中恢复挺立的欲望再一次放进了她还未来得及将体液与爱液全部排出的身体当中。  
  
  


#### 9

  
  
她一直在想，她与Elsa的关系到底是什么？  
她们亲吻、她们做爱，她们在恣意妄为的媾合中一步步地丧失着底线。过去，她总是遥望着她姐姐的背影，追寻着她姐姐的足迹，她渴望与她亲密无间地站在一块儿，却始终被不明就里地推开。她天性中那些对于姐姐的执着与专注被这样反复无常的拒绝不断强化，几乎成为了一种深入骨髓的本能。  
没有人知道她经历过何种沮丧的境地。她曾学着姐姐把自己关在房间里，一天、两天、三天......她一次又一次地向锁孔里张望，每一记经过的步伐都令她激动万分，但每一次推开那扇门的都是似曾相识的失望。Rub嬷嬷、Kai总管......似乎城堡里所有的人都来过她的房间，询问她怎么了？是不是生病了？只有她姐姐——那个令她期盼无数次、等待无数次的身影从未出现过。  
那个会为她留下华夫饼的人，那个会在她骑自行车跌倒后为她清理所有障碍的人，那个会为她塑造Olaf陪伴她的人，尽管那个人一直活得战战兢兢、小心翼翼，却仍然将世上最美好的一切留给了自己。Anna甚至会想，当她十三年来悄悄地躲在那个房间时，当她面对着那些薄薄的、毫无回应的墙壁时，当她看着窗外四处飘落的雪花时，她会坐在哪儿？她会干些什么？她会跟自己一样，想要去堆个雪人吗？  
于是，每一年，她都会对着她姐姐的窗户堆一个雪人。胡萝卜做成的可笑鼻子，夸张的大嘴，两个用枯木枝做成的、等待拥抱的胳膊，最后是微笑。 _保持微笑，_ _Olaf_ ，她想。哪怕相隔万里，她也希望能让那些笑容传递到她姐姐心底。而在第二天，她总能看到Olaf的头上多了三根“头发”。这成为了她们彼此之间无声的默契。她越是回忆，那些来自于姐姐的、偶一为之的接纳便越是色彩分明，而那些接纳化作了她对她的爱意，只是那些爱意尚不稳固且懵懂无知。直到她们第一次的越界。  
一次又一次的越界，使她对于姐姐的爱意真正地将彼此熔接起来，那些精神上的无声默契自然地演变成了对肉体紧密结合的痴想—— _她们能够变得更亲密，她们本就应当更亲密，她们像是齿轮一样，必须嵌合在一块儿，否则便什么也不是。_ 而现在，数分钟前她姐姐没能来得及清理掉的一部分体液还留在她的体内，正顺着腿根往下滑。  
“陛下，我认为有必要削减对土地税，是时候让那些老奸巨猾的商人们为国家做点贡献了。”财务大臣正滔滔不绝地阐述着自己的观点，全然没有发现今天的女王不仅迟到了一个小时，神情也有些异样。  
她感觉到她姐姐的体液与她自己的体液混合在一块儿，伴随着自己始终无法得到平复的心跳，不断地从湿滑的穴口缓慢溢出。她既害怕又期待，害怕那些残留着她姐姐无限温存的爱欲之种暴露她与她姐姐之间这种遭人唾弃的险恶关系，又无不期待它们真正地在自己体内落地生根，好让这种在深渊边缘踌躇徘徊的危险联系早日尘埃落定。  
她下意识地伸手抚住小腹，她姐姐的那部分生命力仍自甬道深处沿着褶皱，不断地滑出她的身体。她寂寞地叹了口气，她姐姐已经走了， _现在它们也要离开_ 。  
“......陛下，作为您扩大了对凯岩王国贸易口岸的感谢，兰尼斯特殿下有一件礼物送给您。”  
“什么？怀孕？”她吓得差点从座位上站起来，众人惊诧的目光才令她意识到，罪恶感在用做贼心虚混淆她的视听；同样还令她意识到，她现在满脑子只有她姐姐以及她姐姐带给她的所有感觉。她的脸一下子红了，“礼物，我是说礼物，请替我向兰尼斯特殿下致以谢意。”  
羞愧、慌乱以及对于姐姐的想念，让她甚至记不清自己是如何匆匆结束上午的会面时间的，她以为重新清理下身体会让自己好过点，可清洗过后她反而更空虚了。  
当她发觉到自己正在做什么时，她已经独自站在了海滩上。阿塔霍兰像一顶王冠，被暗海戴在头顶，月亮如同王冠上最大的那颗白翡翠，璀璨生辉。  
 _好吧，看来我真的要光着身子_ _游过暗海了_ 。她一边叹气，一边脱掉了身上的便服。就在红发女王准备踏入冰冷的海水，海面尽头那颗宝石的下方浮起了一个小点，接着小点越来越大、越来越近，最终Nokk甩动着它雨瀑般的鬃毛，扬起碧蓝的马蹄，稳稳地停在她身旁。  
“你好，Nokk。”她朝着身形俊逸的水灵鞠了一躬，全然没有反应过来自己正赤身露体。  
Nokk也向她致以回礼，随后垂下头颅，示意她跳上来。  
“谢谢。”精灵中她最喜欢Nokk，因为它的温文尔雅总能让她想起她姐姐。直到水灵冰冷的触感自下身传来，她才惊觉自己一丝不挂。然而她还来不及害羞，Nokk便扬蹄而去。  
  
阿塔霍兰的冰宫并不寒冷，这或许得益于她姐姐掌控得日渐纯熟的魔力，又或者得感谢Bruni的不懈努力。Anna在看到她姐姐背对着门口、跪坐在地上，努力与某个东西抗争时，Bruni正在一旁好奇地观望。它看到Anna后，吐出了一小团火焰提醒同样赤裸着身子、大汗淋漓的精灵女王。  
“Anna，你、你怎么来了？”她姐姐慌乱地捂住下身，试图站起来。但看到她妹妹后，她那完全平静不下去的欲望更加亢奋地膨胀起来。  
“我想你了，我等不到你来找我，所以我就来找你。”她歪着头看着她姐姐，像只狡猾的小狐狸，“我们不是一直这样吗，姐姐？捉迷藏，敲敲门。”  
“我、我现在不行。”精灵女王晦明不定的表情里不仅仅有滂沱的情欲之雨，似乎还有着更加凶险的东西。她的双眼散发出光晕缭绕的蓝辉，仿佛日月同时坠落于此；象牙般洁白的肌肤散发出蛊惑人心的辉煌，而在辉煌之下又酝酿着不吉的波涛。哪怕毫无魔力共感的Anna也能觉察到，她姐姐的身体里窜动着一股即将迸发的力量——狂野，且令人欲罢不能。  
“你怎么了，Elsa？”她将手搭在她姐姐肩头，精灵女王的身体明显抖动了一下，她下意识地想要逃开，却又因为对妹妹的承诺而留在了原地。这令Anna的胸膛里烧起一股暖意。她抱住她姐姐，“告诉我，怎么了？”  
“霜狼，那只霜狼......”急促的呼吸，滚烫的体温，断断续续、泣不成声的只言片语，一切的一切都在告诉Anna，她姐姐会变成这样与昨晚她见到的那副模样有关。  
“它是你，Elsa。”她俯下身子，豁亮的双眼满是对姐姐的关切，以及一个女人对于爱人的依恋。  
“不，它......”妹妹的包容令她得到了些许慰藉，但这不足以祛除她的痛苦，甚至那份苦楚变得愈发强烈——她日益增长的魔力、或者说是欲望想要与她完整地融为一体，她们想要感受来自于她妹妹那令人心神荡漾的温存。“它是罪恶，它想要伤害你。”  
“Elsa，”她捧起她姐姐的脸，目光坚定虔诚、关怀备至，“它是你，那不是罪恶，你没有伤害我。你永远也不会伤害我。”  
“Anna，我很抱歉。”泪水顺着她姐姐的脸颊纵横而下，她浑身颤抖，而言语间却激情如炽，“它出现以后，一切都变了。我变得止不住地想要亲吻你、拥抱你，甚至一想到你的子宫里能够孕育我的孩子、我们的孩子，我竟会觉得高兴。它的确是我，但它是我的罪恶，我想过杀死它、杀死我自己，可我没能做到。”  
“如果它是你的罪恶，也是我的罪恶。”Anna的吻落在她姐姐的颈间，然后朝下，徘徊在Elsa的胸口，她说，“Elsa，让我承受你的罪恶吧，我想承受它。”  
那一瞬间，仿佛犹大得到了基督的宽恕，源源不断的力量自四面八方涌来，如同延绵不绝的劲风，吹向她姐姐的四肢；又如同一团浓烈诡秘的迷雾，将她团团裹住。迷雾中的人发出了一声得到彻底解放的呐喊，又像是一声无比满足的叹息。最终，它们散去时，那只霜狼出现在Anna的眼前。只不过，它的眼睛不再是昨晚的诡谲暗金，而是属于她姐姐的璀璨蔚蓝。  
“Elsa。”她抚摸着霜狼的额头，她姐姐温顺地将如月光般皎洁的身体凑了过去。她亲吻着她姐姐柔软的耳朵，将手指一遍又一遍地埋进她长长的毛发当中。霜狼热乎乎的吐息喷洒在她的耳边，想要用身体温暖她妹妹不着寸缕的身子。当她们贴近时，Anna感觉到了大腿与她姐姐之间那不同寻常的热度与硬度。  
她姐姐发出了呜呜的叫声，似乎在请求她的原谅。她将嘴唇压在她姐姐毛茸茸的耳畔，轻扯着那家伙来到自己湿淋淋的下身。当晶莹温热的体液浸润着粗大的欲望时，她姐姐低嚎一声，喘着粗气，紧绷背部。她说，“你知道怎么做，Elsa。”  
霜狼抬起头，好奇地嗅了嗅她的发梢，舔了舔她的脸颊，随后去往肩膀，湿润的鼻子一直往下走，与挺翘的乳头擦肩而过，细微的凉意星星点点地碰撞着火热的身体，迫使她的双腿难耐地拧在一块儿，她能感觉到自己的欲望也小小地挺立起来了，它想得到唇舌的抚弄。  
霜狼嗅到了她妹妹散发出的迷人气息，那些气息来自于她越来越高的体温，也来自于她双腿之间的阴影部分。她将吻部凑过去，伸出舌头舔了舔那颗柔软脆弱的肉蒂，小心地让锋利的牙齿不要伤到它吹弹可破的表皮。粗糙的舌头刮过又卷起，头皮发麻的快感令Anna浑身发热，熬得难受；可当舌头一离开那颗极度敏感的肉蒂时，她的身子又冷得发抖。阴影处的缝隙里传来的气味愈发浓烈，她姐姐想要将舌头伸进那处缝隙一探究竟，于是将吻部紧紧地贴在唇瓣上。与硬挺的欲望不同，柔韧的舌头谨慎地弹进蜜穴，又如同饮水一般朝外卷去，它撑开肉壁的方式与粗野的动作完全相反，极尽温柔。  
每当舌头刮过某处区域时，霜狼能够觉察到她妹妹骤然挺起的腰部，仿佛在告诉她，那个位置需要她更多的爱抚。她像是发现了新大陆，兴奋地抖动着耳朵，讨要奖励般一刻不停地用舌头刺激着蜜穴中的那个位置，而她妹妹的腰挺动得愈发频繁。直到最后，揪住她的毛发，双腿夹紧，发出一记闷哼。她品尝着那些沾湿她唇边毛发的爱液，尾巴左摇右晃。  
高潮后的虚弱让红发女王趴在霜狼身侧，她姐姐轻轻地咬了咬她的耳朵。她尽情地揉搓着那些表面冰凉、内里火热的白色毛发，脸贴着她姐姐的胸口。她的手从霜狼胸口的毛发一直往下滑，直至掠过光滑的腹部，直至手指落在颤动着的欲望之上。  
“进来吧，Elsa。”  
迟疑片刻后，她姐姐站了起来，她则紧紧地抱住她姐姐，用双腿勾住她姐姐的背部。那根巨物先是摩擦着湿润不堪的唇瓣，待到足够润滑后，她伸直身子，将前端对准了穴口。  
霜狼的尺寸显然比她姐姐正常时分更大。那根巨物小心翼翼地探进身子时，肉穴仿佛初经人事般产生了疼痛感。紧致的穴壁被撑开、填满至接近极限，那些被迫缠绕在肉棒上的嫩肉甚至能够清晰地感觉到那个气势汹汹之物奔流着的脉动，它们为了逃避疼痛想要用荏弱的身躯将它挤出去，但紧接着又无法忍受分别那般缠绵羞怯地将蛮横粗暴却谨慎小心的爱人拉了回来。痉挛着的蜜穴让进到一半的霜狼发出了呜咽，野兽的灵魂带给了她姐姐异于常人的感官，她立刻感受到了Anna强忍着的痛楚，于是想要退出她妹妹的身体。  
“别拔出去。”Anna抱着她的脖子，抚摸着温暖柔软的颈毛，“我没事儿，只是有点儿疼。别离开我，我想感受你。”  
霜狼用低沉的吠叫表示了对妹妹身体的担忧，她害怕自己的妹妹承受不住。  
“让我们慢慢来，好吗？”她吻了吻她姐姐毛茸茸的耳朵，深埋体内的那根东西又胀大了一圈，处在敏感期的肉壁将疼痛再度放大，强烈的撕裂感令她终于抑制不住地呻吟出声。霜狼立刻用吻部压在她的耳畔，伸出舌头，舔舐着她的耳朵和后颈，好让她的身体进一步放松。  
她则回以抚摸安慰霜狼，示意她姐姐继续进来。  
伴随着霜狼的缓慢进入，蜜穴为了能让自己顺利地将硕大的肉棒一一吞下，开始分泌出更多的爱液。端头顶至最深处的门口时，霜狼喘着粗气，开始了抽送。她姐姐温柔进入时唇瓣会发出哽咽般的悲鸣，而她慢慢离开时它们又发出了不舍的呼唤。整个蜜腔仿佛根茎上饱含水分的粘膜，将自己紧紧地附着在进出逐渐加快的肉棒之上。  
爱液持续不断地润滑使鲜明的疼痛感渐渐变成了麻木的钝感，钝感最终变成了摩擦带来的快慰，对欢愉的企盼再度涌进了身体里。鼓膜深处被灌满了嗡嗡作响的、悦耳的心跳声，她开始随着她姐姐的动作有节奏地摆动身子，以便蜜穴能时刻将她姐姐整根含住。霜狼用的舌头轻舔着她的肩膀，为她带来了酥酥痒痒的愉悦感，促使她的身体分泌更多的爱液，确保自己的进出更加顺畅。她的牙齿尽管锋利，却没在她妹妹细嫩的肌肤上留下半点痕迹。  
一开始的交合舒缓且安宁，仿佛一首曲调平稳的小夜曲；慢慢地，它变得激烈起来。霜狼——那些带来罪恶的爱欲将她姐姐彻底同化，使她开始不受控制地走向野蛮。巨大的欲望每一次都能顶进最深处，而每一次抽离都几乎要把她们的灵魂带走。红发女王心神狂乱地呻吟着，由于已与霜狼融为一体的姐姐无法抱住她，她甚至主动翻过身体、抬起臀部，好让她姐姐进得更深。端头一遍又一遍地压迫着最深处的软肉，顽固地想要迫使它敞开入口，如交媾中的野兽那般想要将种子全部洒进她稚嫩的子宫。那些撞击用令人失神的力量给她带来酸麻的痛楚，让她的心脏火烧火燎，几乎要跳出胸膛。  
在最后数次狂热的进攻后，她姐姐用力地将欲望整根没入蜜腔。与前几次不同，这一次，她姐姐的欲望一股又一股地射进了她身体的最深处，它们滚烫且具有极强的侵略性，一直在倾泻却仿佛永远倾泻不尽。热流反复地冲刷、涤荡着她的意识，每一次的的射入都会将窒息的快感挤入她的大脑，令她意乱情迷地呼喊着她姐姐的名字。她的身体似乎也与她姐姐一样被霜狼同化了，她像只雌兽那样不知饱足地吮吸、吞食着来自她姐姐的体液。肉棒一边射入一边继续朝里前进，最终心满意足地顶开了最后的防线。一种不同寻常的热度灌了进来，灼烧她的灵魂。她感觉到小腹深处被她既惧怕又渴盼的危险彻底填满，直至溢出她的身体，又被下一股热流继续填充。尽管子宫早已过度充盈，但仍然对留在体内的肉棒发出渴求，驱使蜜穴用频繁的收缩与激烈的痉挛命令它射入更多。被摩擦得红肿不堪的唇瓣则如同珍珠蚌那般闭合起来，似乎要将她姐姐的一切都锁在自己的身体里。  
抽离的意识同时回归她们的身体时，她姐姐已经恢复了原来的模样，但她仍然以勃起的姿态留在她妹妹体内。她们彼此心照不宣地对视一眼，随后红发女王环住她姐姐的脖子，悄声耳语道，“你可以明天早上再送我回去。”  
  


#### 10

  
  
自那以后，她姐姐几乎每晚都会过来，她们之间也比过去大胆了许多。每当激情洋溢的情事结束后，她都会庆幸她姐姐会魔法，否则她们就得自己动手清理被弄脏的书桌及文件，或者壁炉前整洁的兽皮地毯和麂皮沙发。  
不过，这半个月以来她们做爱的次数有所下降，因为她总止不住地想吐，但她没把这件事情告诉她姐姐，她不想为了一点小问题就让她姐姐瞻前顾后地瞎操心。  
这是今天以来她第三次吐得快要昏过去——哪怕她的胃里空空如也。也是这半个月以来她第二十三次感到恶心。伴随着头痛和体温升高，她觉得自己八成是病了。  
但经验丰富的嬷嬷不这么认为，她欲言又止地看着女王，好几次她像小时候那样拍抚着女王被呕吐折磨得略显消瘦的后背，想要说些什么，但最终她只是为女王准备了掺有蜂蜜的苹果汁，一些柠檬水和野梨。她一脸担忧地嘱咐女王一定要尽量减少与外人接触的时间，特别是她的未婚夫。  
尽管不明所以，她还是听从了嬷嬷的意见。当她翻开嬷嬷留在她床头的那本书时，她明白了一切。  
这时，一阵风柔和地吹至她的床前——是风灵带着几片枫叶来看望她。  
“Gale，”她好不容易从又一次突然袭来的强烈恶心与呕吐中清醒过来，接过那几片火红的叶子，叹道，“你得替我告诉我姐姐，我怀孕了。”  



	3. Chapter 3

#### 11

Anna怀孕了。  
远在阿塔霍兰的她心里既有了一种快慰，又多了一股忧愤。她们不计后果地贪恋肉体之欢，终于迎来一个可怕的结果。这个结果朝着姐妹俩伸出有力的臂膀，将她们推至了险象环生的悬崖边，脚下的岩石业已松动，正纷纷下坠。她深知，过不了多久，她们便要与那个结果一道坠入万丈深渊。  
理智在这一刻占据了绝对的上风，它冷若寒霜地俯瞰着思维的全貌。由它而起的自责仿佛匈奴王的铁骑，无数只铁蹄纷乱地落在拜占庭帝国的领土上。它们的践踏激起滚滚烟尘，如同上帝之手即将展开血腥屠杀的号角，令人闻风丧胆。它们顺着她的心跳来到鼓膜处，将它撞得震天响，躲在脑海里的情绪们紧锁城门不敢应战，唯有欲望义无反顾地挺身而出，悍不畏死地冲向它们，只身接受挑战。  
_我们的血脉终于被融合在了一块儿_ 。仍在厮杀的思绪令她的头脑浑浑噩噩，她茫然地、无声无息地说出这句话。 _Anna_ 。她的舌尖刚弹出这个词，声音便立刻被缠绵羞怯的爱意捂进了心里，羞于告白的它伸出双手按在她不住震动的胸口上，似乎在对她说“请别说出来，那会让我害羞不已”。可当她捉住它的手时，它的嘴唇带着记忆奔放洋溢地向她涌来。  
她想起，那个夜晚，她们第一次在无人的宴会厅跳舞。那是加冕的前一夜，Anna挽着她的手，缠着她，要教她学会跳双人舞。  
她没有告诉她妹妹，自己一直是个跳舞好手。在房间里、在走廊上、在陈列室、在画像旁......她总会跟一个想象中的舞伴翩翩起舞。那个舞伴有着一头让她钟情不已的红色长发，它们会被整齐地盘在脑后，然后露出可爱的、美得惊人的耳朵，她会用嘴唇撩拨它们、爱抚它们，有时是一句话，有时是一个吻。在无声的舞曲中，她们在空旷的舞池里步伐由慢到快，又由快到慢，转了一圈又一圈，跳了一曲又一曲。  
她没有告诉她妹妹，每当那个舞伴跳完舞步回落在自己臂弯时，总会弯起明亮且蕴含晚霞的双眼，露出得意却毫不自满的微笑。她的嘴角是一抹弯月，闪耀着皎白的光芒。她像只雏鸟，与她相依相偎。而她则会倚靠在墙角，静静地欣赏那双正向自己倾诉着什么的红润双唇。  
她没有告诉她妹妹，每当她需要搂住那个舞伴的腰肢转上半圈时，自己都会故意收紧手臂，好让她能够紧紧地贴住自己的胸膛。她们能感受到彼此的心跳，然后伴随着心跳，吻向对方。  
她没有告诉她妹妹，她们每跳完一支舞，自己都会更爱她一分。  
她也没有告诉她妹妹，那个舞伴就是她。  
她就那样故作笨拙地迈动步伐，偶尔假装不小心，用不轻不重的力度准确地踩中她妹妹的脚尖，又趁着她朝下看去的瞬间，让嘴唇掠过她的发梢。她握着她妹妹的手，搂着她的身子，感受着她轻快得仿佛塔吉克斯坦人手中的铃鼓一般的步伐。她们的小腹因为舞蹈而贴在一块儿，可她觉得那还不够。  
她早就意识到，自己的爱远比想象中的更加狂野、更加不受约束，一旦破笼而出，除了她的妹妹，再也没有人能驯服得了它。  
_Anna_ 。  
那个给予她无穷力量的名字再一次自唇间吐出时，欲望立刻咆哮着将挥舞皮鞭的理智按在了尘土之上。 _她的孩子，她们的孩子_ ，正在她妹妹的腹中成长。一想到这儿，一股愉悦的热意在她的胸口回荡。那种将所爱之物彻底占有的满足感像一块磁铁、一把镰刀，将道德不断摧折、把矜持不断收割，让她最终偏离了正轨、背离了责任。  
短暂的偃旗息鼓后，纷争仍在继续。她又意识到，她妹妹正独自承受着怀孕所带来的一切危险。她们俩的秘密会被人发现吗？那个天天陪伴在她左右的Rub嬷嬷，还有像钟表一样精准的内务总管Kai，那些见到她妹妹的人们会不会发现她身体上的异样？她现在还好吗？她的身子会不会吃不消？她究竟瞒了自己多久？她需要些什么？  
她心乱如麻唤起Nokk。心想，在赶往阿伦戴尔陪伴她的妹妹之前，她还需要一点帮助。  
  
  
“你是说，Anna怀孕了？！”幸好她没有再高一个分贝，否则不出一天阿伦戴女王未婚先孕的事儿就得飘过海对岸。面对Elsa又惊又怒的眼神，Honeymaren立刻捂住了嘴，她压低声音继续说道，“我说Kristoff在这件事儿上是不是太急了点儿？他们不是很快就要结婚了吗？”但接着她又露出了心领神会的笑容，“不过，男人嘛，心急点儿也挺正常。”  
精灵女王的脸涨红了。她没法告诉北地姑娘，她妹妹腹中的孩子并不是Kristoff“心急”的结果。他甚至都没有碰过她妹妹。  
“Honey，我今天不是来跟你讨论......”她的手指拧在了一块儿，仿佛在竭力压抑听到某个名字或者是某个词时的怒火，“他，还有他们的婚期，这些事儿我现在不想讨论它们。”  
“好的好的，问题解决大师竭诚为您服务。”褐发姑娘摊了摊手，“不过，鉴于我也没生过孩子，所以这方面我大概给不了你多少建议。但我照顾过孕妇，不管是人类还是......驯鹿，我都照顾得挺好，所以，”那姑娘自豪地拍了拍胸，“来吧，请放心大胆地向我说出你的疑问。”  
“我去见她之前该做点什么？是不是该准备一些孩子用的东西？我能带些鲜花过去吗？哪些鲜花会让她......感到不适？食物呢？她最好吃些什么？厨娘们的手艺我领教过，她们能将普通的鹌鹑做得像烤鹅一样美味，但她们不知道她怀孕了，我很担心那些过分油腻的食物不合她的胃口。”她一边向北地姑娘寻求意见，一边开始踱步。刚开始她还会偶尔朝着Honeymaren投去询问的目光，渐渐地，她的步子越来越急，表情越来越凝重。“她不能再像过去那样走路了，那会伤到她......还有孩子。她应该给自己放个假，她得休息，那些烦人的政务、聒噪的使臣会影响她的健康，”但她又自言自语地否定了这个想法，“她一旦离开，孩子的秘密就会被发现，他们、所有人都会知道她怀孕了，不、不能这样......”  
“放轻松，你这个未来的姑妈，”Honeymaren有些不解地看着越发不安的精灵女王， _她这是怎么了？_ “Anna只是怀孕了而已，我知道你不喜欢我提到婚期这个字眼，但我还是得说，她大可以早点跟Kristoff结婚，你完全不必担心这是个秘密，至少在大家看来这一定不算什么秘密。大家只会嘲笑女王的未婚夫是个心急火燎的混小子，而不会责怪女王犯了什么错误。你可以为她送点紫茉莉或是薰衣草......”  
北地姑娘突然发现，在她滔滔不绝的同时，她的听众——矜持优雅的精灵女王不见了，一只霜狼愁眉苦脸、低垂着尾巴在那走来走去，没几步它又变了回来——那个高贵的精灵女王出现了。她的双手一会儿簇成拳头，一会儿又像是再驳斥自己的观念那样朝上扬去。她目瞪口呆地看着它们变来换去，像是有什么人在用弹奏鲁特琴的方式，交替拨弄着这个灵魂中的单弦与复弦。而Elsa还在心忧如焚地不停说着，“......孩子会长什么样子？我、我没见过我自己最开始是什么样子，也没人把它画下来。我见过婴儿，在为他们命名的时候。我见过我妹妹小时候的模样，但我没法想象她的孩子......”接着又是一阵嘟囔似的吠叫，即便失控到成为霜狼的片刻也不能让她停止诉说，“......她会难受吗？是的，她肯定会难受。我看过那些书，她会发烧、会呕吐不止，她会感觉到疼痛，她甚至会、甚至会......”  
“冷静点，Elsa，冷静点。”她第一次见到如此焦躁不安的Elsa，她在帐篷里来回踱步，急得仿佛那是她的孩子一样。“你这个样子让我的脑子也跟着乱糟糟的，像是有人往那里面塞了一只要下蛋的母鸡，然后你在一根根地揪它屁股上的毛，它就躺在那儿、在我的脑子里自顾自地尖叫，吵得我耳朵发麻。”她一把按住精灵女王的肩膀，“听着，她是阿伦戴尔的女王，城堡里有几百个仆人为她服务，你作为她的姐姐、她唯一的家人，好好陪她在身边、同她说说话就够了。”  
趁着Elsa仍然有些发愣的当口，她决定往下说，“我不知道你为什么这么担心，这就是件小得不能再小的事儿。男人跟女人，未婚夫与未婚妻，他们之间有个孩子不算什么，我知道你不大喜欢你的准妹夫，大家都是这样。Cid老爹也不喜欢他的女婿，他总觉得Karl是个骗走了他女儿的混蛋，他含辛茹苦地将女儿拉扯大，结果就这么被一个男人给拐走了。但Gina怀孕的时候他可没你这么疯狂，看看你现在的样子，紧张得就像那孩子......” _是你的_ 。一个念头自她脑海中骤然浮起，清晰得可怕。她想到了两个月前为精灵女王解决某种『危机』时的画面，还有自己对她说过的话，『它是一种欲望。你能明白吗？』  
_我的老天鹅。它是一种欲望_ 。 _Anna怀孕了。Elsa在抓狂_ 。  
“Elsa，”北地姑娘感觉自己的舌头如同被烈酒泡过一般，她摘下帽子，将它甩在一旁，随后难以置信地抓起自己的头发，她想了好一会儿，半是肯定、半是犹疑地说道，“我、我有个会把自己屁股下的凳子震断的想法。”  
“什么，Honey？什么想法？”精灵女王紧张地问道。  
“那个孩子，你妹妹腹中的那个孩子，是你的，对吗？”她盯着Elsa那双不会说谎的蓝眼睛，一个字一个地发问，“你爱的那个人，让你涌起欲望的那个人，是你妹妹，阿伦戴尔的女王，Kristoff的未婚妻，Anna，对吗？”  
接着，她听到了什么东西被打翻的声音，那个总能保持镇定、能英勇地控制自己的精灵女王竟被她短短几个字的问题逼至了角落。空气中弥漫着一种令人发憷的沉默，它舒缓、单调，仿佛激昂旋律即将到来之前的过渡章节，越是平缓便越让人坐立不安。她躲在半明半暗的角落里，双手捂着脸，让Honeymaren看不清她的神情。  
忽然，沙哑的声音——如同经过无数次鞭打那般——自蜷起的手掌缝隙中响起，“对，我爱她，我爱我的妹妹。”她撤下双手，不再遮住自己的面孔。被戳穿的秘密像是凛冽的寒风，让精灵女王原本躁动不宁、纠结万分的面容被瞬间冻僵，但又被另一股强大的力量所凿穿，露出了它本来的面目——非凡的勇气、拒绝掩饰的爱意，它们不愿意再受制于沉默和隐瞒，想要与世俗做个了断。她毅然说道，“我占有了她，现在她怀了我的孩子。你想要唾弃我就尽管唾弃吧，但我恳请你不要伤害我妹妹的名誉，自始至终都是我在引诱她。”  
即便已经隐隐约约猜到了这可怕的真相，但听到她亲口将一切说出，将心头这个因极端隐秘变得极为脆弱的伤口毫不掩饰地暴露给她看，着实令北地姑娘既害怕又感动。那个崇高的人仿佛被命运之手推入了深不见底的寒潭当中，在将她淹得半死不活后，又把她无情扯起，抛入沼泽，接受曝晒。尽管她所陈述的事实是那样令人难以置信，甚至能令闻者惊恐万状地避之不及，然而一种源自于友谊的同情以及出于对勇敢的敬意，让北地姑娘的声音显得格外温柔，她轻声说道，“我不会唾弃你，至少我找不到唾弃你的理由。因为我没有经历过爱情，我也不理解它的意义。也正因为我没有经历过它，我无权对它作出评价。现在，站在这儿跟你讲话的这个人，她自认为是你的朋友，也希望你能像朋友一样给予她信任。”说着，她上前一步，握住了精灵女王的双手。在得到女王的回应后，她原本因为怕被拒绝而绷得像条直线的嘴唇总算有了点弧度，“而且说实话，这个人比你想象中的要了解你妹妹。如果Anna会被引诱，那也一定与你有关。”  
许久之后的一声叹息，才让精灵女王放下所有的戒备，她说，“谢谢你，Honey。”她的语调在这个瞬间恢复了以往的松弛平和，却又在尾音部分骤然停顿，那些忧心忡忡的情绪依然紧追着她不放。“我、我不能再耽搁了。我现在得去见她，但我不知道要准备一些什么才好。她会需要什么？那个孩子......还未成形的孩子会让她受到怎样的折磨？我知道那些母亲们为了它付出了什么。它会让她疼痛，那些该死的疼痛，”她再一次语无伦次起来，“天啊，她不该承受这些，那些该由我来承担，是我、是我害了她。”  
“Elsa，我发誓，你要是再这样下去，我会扇你，扇到你清醒为止。你当初独自面对命运的勇气哪儿去了？看看你现在的样子，犹犹豫豫、患得患失，像锅怎么也化不开的鹿肉浓汤，叫人想把你端出去，统统倒进石头人的嘴里。我的天，我真佩服你妹妹是怎么忍住没有扇你两耳光的？”Honeymaren按住精灵女王逐渐躁动的身影，“Elsa，她不是小孩子了，她什么都不需要，她只需要你，懂吗？”捉住肩膀的手指力气大得惊人，它们总算将精灵女王狂奔乱窜的思绪钳制住了。北地姑娘继续说道，“你要做的就是立刻去她那儿，陪着她，那些自责的话一个字也别说。把你的手当做披肩，抱住她、为她抵御风寒；把你的嘴唇当做火炉，亲吻她、为她带去温暖。把你的爱像过去那样毫无遗憾、毫无保留地给她，这就够了。”  
  
  


#### 12

  
  
Anna在发着烧。  
昏昏沉沉间，她似乎回到了过去。她看见十岁的自己走在城堡外的大路上。那时圆月高悬，夜空如同一块透明的玻璃，那里原本躲藏着万里之外漆黑宇宙的身影，而这时却透出淡淡白光。柔白的月色依偎在道路两旁挺拔的槭树之上，而在它们身下，夜幕如瀑，溅起一片朦胧。她穿过那些潺湲的暗影，朝着城中心的喷水池赶去，尽管步子迈得不大，可兴致十分高昂。一路上，她反复看了好几遍手里的银币，将它擦了又擦——这是她的一个“小秘密”，一个她在厨房里偷吃刚做好的巧克力时无意间听到的“秘密”——在月圆之夜许下心愿，然后朝喷水池底座的霜狼口中掷出银币，若银币落在霜狼口中时，国王侧身像的那面朝上，那么新月神便会实现许愿者的愿望。  
再过一段下坡路便是目的地，那个神秘莫测的地方似乎已经隐隐约约地印入眼帘，她满心欢喜地开始盘算究竟要许下什么愿望。  
——希望Elsa不再对我关上门？  
——不，Anna，这个愿望太平淡了。  
——那么，希望Elsa会永远对着我微笑？  
——拜托，除开你过分靠近她的时候，她没对你微笑吗？  
——好吧，那希望我永远爱着她，她也会永远爱着我？  
——这个倒是像模像样，再具体点儿？  
——希望她不再推开我，希望她能让我留在她身边，希望她能教我驯马，希望她能教我绘画。  
——不错，Anna，继续。  
——我会教她跳舞，到了舞池她的身姿与步伐准会叫那些人大吃一惊；我会教她演奏长笛，那些曲调连最狡诈难驯的耗子们也会心驰神往、陶醉其中......  
她喜不自胜地沉浸在对于美好祈愿的幻想中，直至一块被马车轧至变形、翘起的石板将她绊倒在地。  
猝不及防之间，那枚银币自她的手中挣脱而出，像只机敏狡猾、洋洋得意的小耗子，先是嘲讽似的蹦得老高，轻轻跳跃几下后便顺着倾斜的路面一溜烟儿地逃进了暗影当中。她顾不上身体的伤痛，连滚带爬地搜寻它的踪迹。一开始她威胁它，悄声嚷着它再不出来便要叫它好看，再后来威胁变成了乞求，她哽咽着请求它快出来因为马上便要天亮。她就那样找了一宿，直到黎明时分，卫兵将呆坐在喷水池旁的她带回焦急万分的国王夫妇身旁。她什么也没说，只是抽抽噎噎地躲进房间。她不记得自己最终是如何睡着的，只记得那份痛失心爱之物的惆怅——仿佛在那个夜晚，她失去的不是一枚银币，而是一生所爱。  
她自那个充满遗憾的梦境中醒来时，她姐姐正躺在她身后，用微凉的嘴唇亲吻着她的肩膀。见到妹妹侧过脸，精灵女王立刻俯身亲了亲她的嘴角，随后手指一遍又一遍地自她的发间缓缓穿梭而过，时不时地给予仍然有些发热的身子阵阵舒缓心神的凉意。  
她们都没有说话。似乎从第一次的越界开始，姐妹俩之间保持沉默的次数与日增多。但那些沉默并非无言的死寂，也并非言语的囚牢，与之相反，那里充满了不受任何法则约束的自由，那份自由使得她们看向彼此的视线远比身体缠绕得更加紧密，而在那份心灵相通的紧密面前，一切的文字与语言又显得如此贫瘠而苍白。她朝着她姐姐的方向挪了挪身子，想要让自己与姐姐贴得更近。觉察到她心思的精灵女王干脆倚坐床头，将她抱在怀中。  
“Anna。”又是一阵短暂的沉默过后，她姐姐的声音带着明显的关切之情和自责之意，如同振翅后的落羽，摇摇晃晃地自上方的空气飘至肩头。  
“别道歉，Elsa。”红发女王有些虚弱地说道，“还有，别愁眉苦脸。我挺好，就是有点儿想吐。”  
“可我还是让你受苦了。”环抱着Anna的双臂有力地收紧了——那是不同于以往的拥抱，比姐妹更亲切，比恋人更激烈。她能感觉到她姐姐强烈的爱意正通过那些微小的改变，自她的肌肤渗向骨髓。“我本应保护你不受伤害，但我的爱似乎却总在伤害你，将你的生活搞得一团糟。”  
“Elsa，那从来就不是伤害，就好像你第一次进入我的身体时，的确很疼，不过正因为它们来自于你，那些疼痛都变成了美好的回忆，它们的存在让你的爱不再模糊不清、不再拒人千里。我的生活如果没有你，那才是一团糟。”她感受着她姐姐情绪上的悦动，继续说道，“Elsa，你总说我们是桥的两端，但我一直在想，桥的两端连接了阿伦戴尔与阿塔霍兰，可又由谁来连接两端呢？”她牵起姐姐的手，放在还未隆起的小腹上，“直到她在这儿了。”  
那只手拘谨地合拢身体，在睡裙的表面谨慎地摩挲了好几个来回，似乎还不敢相信这个圣洁的地方已经孕育了一个小小的、充满爱的种子。她姐姐发出一声感叹，爱欲被一种更为崇高、更令人陶醉的情绪所感染，以纯真的姿态化作细碎的亲吻，落在她的额头与发梢。  
她仰起头，要求在别的地方也感受它们。于是，它们毫不犹豫地印上她的嘴唇，吻了又吻，似乎要从她身上汲取、体验那广袤无垠、令人欣喜的世界，又想带着她飞向深邃高邈、遍布星痕的宇宙。  
她们短暂地分开，又立刻全情投入，直到发觉如果再继续下去，逐渐亢奋的激情会影响到腹中尚且幼小的生命时，她们才半是羞涩、半是不舍地结束了那个吻。  
“我......我看过那些书，书上说，我们现在还、还不能......”或许是有了孩子的缘故，过去的大胆在此刻化作了克制，独属于少女的羞耻感又回到了年轻的躯体里。她害羞得不行，却又坚持要把话说完，“......做那件事儿。”  
说完，她偷偷看了眼她姐姐，结果发现这位精灵女王与自己一样，脸一直红到了耳根。  
最终，又一个吻伴随着紧握的双手，停在她的手心。  
“我爱你，Anna。”  
  
她们的生活似乎又恢复了以往的平静。尽管腹中一天天长大的孩子为她的身体带来了各种各样的状况，她的胃口很糟，双腿也时不时地有所浮肿，但她的心情比以往更加平和，神情更加喜悦，身姿也更加风韵动人。因为自那天开始，她姐姐再也没有回过阿塔霍兰。她们几乎无时无刻不在一起，哪怕是短暂的接受觐见，她也会默默地站在角落里，热烈的视线从未离开过她的妹妹。  
她姐姐仿佛变成了一只有着过度保护欲的母狼，在无人的场合，红发女王从没用自己的双脚走过路——她姐姐会一直抱着她，去任何她想去的地方。她再也没有自己去拿过水杯，没有整理过衣裳，甚至没有梳理过头发，因为只要一个眼神，她姐姐就会知道她想要什么，为此她曾半是撒娇、半是抱怨地向她姐姐抗议过，再这样下去，用不了多久她就会变成一只只会躺在柔软的床上等待喂食的小猪，而罪魁祸首就是阿塔霍兰的精灵女王。面对她的“指控”，她姐姐总是报以溺爱的微笑，但下一秒，被调和得酸度适中的野梨汁依然会被Gale稳稳地递到她的手上。  
那些关怀带着她姐姐独有的固执，她只能无奈而幸福地接受它。  
但沉浸在幸福当中的并非只有她们二人，还有一个人，一个对命运恶意的嘲弄浑然不觉却偏偏在嘲弄的泥潭里越陷越深的人。  
“陛下，”敲门声响起时，Anna正坐在她姐姐腿上处理公文，显然她们对Kai的出现已经习以为常，一如此时此刻，他的声音尚且没有打扰到姐妹俩的兴致，但下一秒，房间内的空气骤然紧张起来，“Kristoff先生想要见您，他说有重要的事情要与您谈谈。”  
这个男人的名字像是一道闪电，将安静的气氛炸得嗡嗡响，让她们脸上不约而同地带上大梦初醒般的恐惧。祥和宁静的愉悦瞬间被不可名状的焦虑所取代，它像是一只黏黏糊糊的蜗牛，爬过姐妹二人的身体，只留下了冰冷、潮湿、令人作呕的痕迹。先前那段时间的美好时光被这道闪电划开了本来的面目，她们的脚下早已岌岌可危。  
“Kristoff。”她妹妹率先反应过来，她竭力控制住自己的情绪，对门外的Kai吩咐道，“Kai，请告诉他，我今天不太舒服，有什么事情留到明天再谈。”  
“回禀陛下，Kristoff先生说，这件事儿必须今天谈谈，他不会耽搁您太多时间。”  
精灵女王扶在妹妹腰畔的手指骤然捏成一团。这个男人发现她们的秘密了吗？不，或许没有。她们看上去就像过去一样，“正常”地亲密，“正常”地相处，没有任何逾矩。那他来做什么？他是想来谈谈婚礼的事情吗？  
婚礼。一想到这个词，精灵女王便觉得怒火中烧。一个不知天高地厚的小子竟傻乎乎地想要夺走她的妹妹。他根本不知道，那片柔软只有她能进入、也只会被她进入。  
陡然出现在空气中的寒意，令Anna发现了她姐姐的失控——这是自打她成为自然之灵以来的第二回，上一次是她想推开自己，而这一次恰好相反，她想要永远留在自己身边。  
她轻轻地握住她姐姐的手，悄声说道，“别担心，Elsa，这只是一个简单的碰面，他不会发现什么。”  
“不，Anna，我不害怕他发现什么，”她摇摇头，蓝色的双眼里头一次闪露出凶光，“我只是憎恨我自己为什么不能让你避免这样的担惊受怕，我只是憎恨我自己为什么不能果断地带你走，带你远离这一切。”  
温暖的手指坚定地将自己挤入攥得紧紧的拳头，柔情满腔地瓦解着它们的恨意。最终，它们妥协了，松开身子，将它们的妹妹握进掌心。  
Anna用嘴唇碰了碰她姐姐的耳朵，轻轻地却十分激动地说道，“姐姐，你我都知道，我们没法离开这儿。我们的血脉，我们的责任，把我们牢牢地束缚在这儿了。以前，在没有被你彻底爱着之前，我以为这儿不过是人生中的一个驿站，因为你在阿塔霍兰，而我在这儿，我们离得太远太远，分别的时间太长太长。那时候我就明白，当我履行完所有的义务和责任，终究会去找你，哪怕那时我已只剩灵魂。”她感受着姐姐埋在她胸口的呼吸，抚摸着那头折射出炫目白光的金发，“可现在我知道，这儿就是我的终点。因为你会一直在我身边，还有她。”  
  
  


#### 13

  
  
但事情仍未到无法挽回的境地。那个男人依然被婚期将近的喜悦所蒙蔽，他无知无觉地前来告诉未婚妻，请柬已经设计妥当，婚纱也已经初具模样——这是他们在订婚时就做好的决定，绝不让冗余的皇家婚纱和繁复的宫廷礼仪将他们的婚礼变成一场刻板僵硬的欢迎仪式。  
他兴致勃勃地告诉未婚妻，裁缝店的老板通知他们尽快去试一试婚纱，以免耽误婚期。这个被幸福冲昏了头脑的男人完全没有注意到未婚妻的欲言又止，以及她姐姐的阴晴不定，他也完全没有注意到她们始终嵌入对方指缝的手指，它们是那样不可分割、不容侵犯。  
一如此时此刻。  
他与Sven在前面走着，而姐妹俩则心事重重地跟在后面。  
“......我听裁缝大叔说，这次的婚纱给他出了大难题，他毁掉了好几版手稿，就为了达到‘简洁、明快’的效果，其实我也不知道什么叫‘简洁、明快’，至少Pabbie爷爷那一套跟咱们不大一样......”他一刻不停地说着，却没有得到未婚妻半分回应，这种古怪又尴尬的沉默让这个男人终于意识到了问题所在——他回过头，发现他的未婚妻正心不在焉地挽着她姐姐的手臂，姐妹俩以一种相互扶持的姿态缓缓前行，她们甚至没有多看他一眼。他停下脚步，不解地问道，“Anna？Elsa？你们好像不怎么开心？”  
在差点撞上马车夫与Sven后，她们才回过神来。“没，Kristoff，我只是......”似乎是要让自己心安那般，她捏紧了姐姐的手。她感觉自己的每一个回答都要承担无可挽回的后果，她不敢过分否认，因为那听上去就是假话；她也不敢直接承认，因为那会让她与她姐姐秘密瞬间败露。“......只是有点累。你知道，贸易、外交、国库收支......这些乱七八糟的东西你没法儿靠挥舞鲁特琴就把它们解决。”  
“我懂，我懂。”他冲她露出一个善解人意的笑容，“这段时间你挺忙，我也不好打扰你。你是女王，而我是个卖冰的马车夫，咱们都挺忙，所以这事儿也就耽搁了好些天。”他指着路边的一扇桃木门说道，“瞧，到了。你进去试一试那些婚纱，我跟Sven在外面等你。裁缝大叔总说我太臭了，每次进去他得要喷好久的香水。”说罢，他挠了挠头发，发出了自嘲的笑声。  
红发女王立刻牵起她姐姐的手朝着门内走去，甚至没有与竭力表示体贴的未婚夫有任何交流。她的步伐带着求之不得般的匆忙，跳进了昏暗的屋内。午后明亮的日光，用怀疑的炙烤对她纠缠不休，她害怕自己一不留神便暴露了那个可怕的秘密，她更害怕那个秘密被暴露后等待她与她姐姐的后果——她不畏惧死亡，但她畏惧离别。她曾经被离别折磨得太久，以至于对它产生了深深的恐惧。那恐惧是一种彻头彻尾、能把人逼得发疯的虚无，那儿除了对爱的企盼，空无一物。而这企盼又过于缥缈，任凭她如何勾勒也无法拼凑出完整的线条。倘若她没有饱尝她姐姐的爱意，或许她还能熬过下一个十三年，但如今，她深知自己已经没有了那样的勇气。  
她不记得自己是怎样与姐姐来到试衣间的，待到她回过神，她的嘴唇已经与她姐姐如胶似漆地缠绵在一块儿。  
她的未婚夫正在不远处的花店门口等她，而她的腹中却孕育着她与姐姐的孩子；那个即将与她结婚的男人正在为她挑选鲜花，而她却浑身战栗地亲吻着她的姐姐。她的吻仿佛藏不住脚步声的少女，在情窦初开的年纪始终学不会压抑自己的心情去接近她的情人，却又害怕从什么地方跳出某个不可理喻的嬷嬷大骂她不知廉耻那般匆忙而窘迫。她的嘴唇刚擦过她姐姐的嘴角，便急着要退回去，但被她姐姐拦住了。  
胳膊如同一双用力舒展后稳稳折回的羽翼，将她围绕起来。而双手则停留在她的腰侧，它们中的一个怯生生地朝着她的小腹走去，仿佛即将迎娶美丽新娘的少年，一开始它羞涩、踌躇，甚至想要落荒而逃，但没走几步，它又回来了，最终留在了小腹的位置，如获至宝般摩挲着那儿。  
“Elsa。”那是没有丝毫情欲掺杂其中的抚摸，更像是在平静地向她述说爱意。无声的、寂寥的、无需用言语修饰的爱意，自小腹涌向她的心头。  
她姐姐的双唇落在她的颈窝，随后是锁骨。起先，那吻克制而矜持，像是只会将人头发沾上一层水润的细雨，越往后，风声渐起，乌云渐密，雨滴如同被雷声唤醒那般，倾盆而下。舌头偶尔会滑过锁骨的轮廓，牙齿偶尔也会在泛起粉红的肩头驻留。显然，Kristoff的出现让她姐姐的心里也产生了微妙的变化。那个男人的出现挑战着她的占有欲，曾经得到责任感强有力管控的爱欲在它的驱使下逐渐苏醒。  
无数次的交合使得她的感官对于她姐姐的欲望是那样敏锐，哪怕仅是稍稍勃发，亦能被她的身体迅速捕捉殆尽。她能够体会到她姐姐强行突破忍耐限制的欲望背后隐藏的情绪，因为她们是一样的——那个孩子、那份不会得到祝福的爱情、那些世俗上强加于她们的条条框框，伴随着Kristoff的出现，在这一刻强烈地刺激着她们的神经，使她不顾一切地想要委身于那种恐惧的情绪。她的恐惧中带着能叫人融化的甜蜜，而这份甜蜜又令她背叛了那个爱她的男人。  
“让我帮你做。”手指隔着那条质地轻薄的浅色长裙，她按住她姐姐已有挺立迹象的欲望。  
“Anna......”她姐姐抬起头，随后羞愧地意识到了自己的冲动。  
“我想帮你做。”也许是怀孕的缘故，她变得比以往强势。她已经不想再听她姐姐的任何拒绝理由，那些自道德感的尸体生长而出的理由像是在榕树上的桑寄生，总会不合时宜地在她们之间制造屏障。她将手中的布料朝下按，用指缝沿着逐渐苏醒的欲望，帮助它恢复成应有的模样。她姐姐紧紧捉住她的手腕，慌慌张张地想要将它推开。  
“Elsa，你如果想推开我，那就直接把我推出门外。”她说，呼吸伴随着她隐忍的低语变得逐渐激烈，“我想被你占有，也想占有你。现在，我就是想这么做。”她握住那团已经愈发明显的凸起，“把你给我。”  
那声命令释放了欲望最后的枷锁，她姐姐没有再做无谓的挣扎。她知道， _自己迟早是要跌下去的_ 。  
解除魔法的遮蔽后，她含住她姐姐的肉棒，将它从半软的状态吻醒。温暖的舌头勾勒着欲望上还未完全暴起的脉络，又用指肚不停地抚摸着它的腹部，直到它自湿润的爱抚中渐渐苏醒，将挺立的模样张扬得愈发明显，她又立刻将端头含在口中。舌头如同柔软的羊毛画笔那般描绘着它的形状，时不时地擦过马眼的缝隙，逼迫它大口喘气。手指则不轻不重地捉住欲望的根部，将它反复揉搓。她用口舌催促着它膨胀到惊人的程度，又以同样的方式感受着它骇人的热度。她将那东西吞入一半，让它最为敏感的前端尽情地享受着舌头的挑弄。它的温度与她的温度仿佛两股火焰，以剧烈燃烧之势碰撞在一块儿，最终融为一体。  
血液带着地火喷发的高温自小腹一路往上冲向大脑，又从大脑呼啸而下向着下身情潮迸涌的欲望奔腾不止。精灵女王只能不停地深呼吸，才能勉强控制住自己伸进她妹妹长发的手指，无论她多么想将自己送进妹妹口中更深的地方，她都不能那样做，她不想给她妹妹带来任何不快的体验。  
然而，红发女王早已察觉到了她姐姐身体上的变化。那些被舌头反复滑过的脉络带着她姐姐强劲无比的心跳声，如同逐渐高亢的音调，被一遍又一遍的吮吸不断增强。肿胀的下身被蜜穴般滚烫的嘴唇包裹，一直被压抑的喘息声在试衣间内剧烈回荡，令她心潮起伏。她想将她姐姐吞入得更深，于是扶住她姐姐的大腿，用手指捏住肉棒的根部，将它一点点地继续朝里送，直到它连根没入她的双唇。  
年长者终于崩溃似的弓起身子，牵住她的头发，没有拉扯甚至不敢用力。哪怕到了这种情难自制的时刻，她仍记得不能弄疼妹妹。  
似乎是想让她姐姐崩溃得更加彻底那般，她用唇舌将她姐姐牢牢地拴在口中，不停地吐出一小节又立刻悉数咽下。她故意将手指掐入她姐姐紧致的大腿，在发出嘬响的同时发出陶醉的呻吟。她甚至故意在整根含入时，保持数秒不动，好让自己灼热的鼻息尽数喷洒在她姐姐的小腹上。她用手指挤压、揉捏着不断鼓动脉搏的根部，舌头搅动着它膨胀至极限的身体——它喘着粗气、蓄势待发。  
她姐姐的啜泣仿佛水手在遭遇暗礁时发出的惊恐呐喊，低沉得如同求饶、狂乱得像个疯子。僵直又发烧的身体带着一种妙不可言的癫狂，一种彻底脱离思维管控、只知屈从本能的癫狂。接着，一股滚烫灼热的热浪溅在她口中，她想也没想地吞了下去。  
也许是太久没有被妹妹碰触过，她感觉到自己的欲望仿佛蓄积已久的山洪，一股脑地涌出身体，那些来不及被咽至腹中的部分，弄脏了她妹妹的脸庞和衣裳。  
红发女王看着她射出最后一股体液，手指却不肯离开仍然保持挺立的勃起。  
她说，“我想你还需要再释放一次。”说着，她将还残留着体液的欲望再度含入口中。  
  


#### 14

  
  
Anna感觉今天的嬷嬷有些不对劲。  
那位慈祥的老妇人一直在沉默地整理着衣柜里的那些衣服——因为小腹的隆起已经十分明显，很多已经不再适合现在的她。  
“陛下。”一直以来保持着沉默的嬷嬷开了口，“我看着您自小长大，我知道这个孩子......您腹中的孩子绝不属于您未婚夫。”看着女王变得惨白的脸色，她心头一沉，此刻这位看着女王长大的老妇人仿佛发现了孩子那不堪的秘密却想要为她保守下去的母亲。她告诉自己， _这是为了女王好，她必须说下去_ ，“时间已经不允许您隐瞒下去了，您......得尽快做出决定，是为了孩子和您的情人，还是为了名誉和您的未婚夫。”  
她摇摇晃晃地站起来，连手中的笔掉落在地都没有察觉。她走到窗边，又立刻折返，她从未像现在这样害怕阳光，害怕她的秘密如同影子一样被阳光无情地投射出清晰的轮廓。她含着泪水，嚅嗫道，“嬷嬷，您......您会替我保守秘密吗？”  
 _我可怜的孩子_ 。老妇人悲哀地伸出手，这是她第一次不顾身份、像小时候那样抚摸女王的脸，旋即将她搂在怀中，“将一切都交给我吧，孩子。您需要休息，您需要尽可能地远离这儿。”  
第二天，女王因病需要前往别苑疗养的消息迅速地传遍了朝野。尽管人们对于一向身体健康的女王为何会突发水肿症表示不解，但他们仍然相信了嬷嬷的说辞，毕竟这位年过五旬的老妇人一直是女王身边最亲近的人之一。  
只有一个人不这样认为，那便是她的未婚夫。年轻的马车夫在听闻这个消息，迅速骑上驯鹿前往别苑探望未婚妻。他无法相信Anna会毫无征兆地病倒， _这其中一定发生了什么_ 。他必须见到心爱的未婚妻，倘若她真的病了，他要陪在她身旁照顾她、爱护她。  
 _假如_ _她的病别有隐情呢？_  
他被脑子里突然冒出来的怀疑惊出一身冷汗，那些怀疑——源自于过去的信任的怀疑，像是簇拥着美丽露台的葡萄叶，上一秒还是郁郁葱葱的可爱，下一秒便成了阴气森森的诡谲。  
 _你到底在想什么？Kristoff。她的身边除了你，就只有她姐姐，你竟然可笑到怀疑她。_ 为了把有关于未婚妻不忠的想法彻底从脑海中驱除，他用力地摇了摇脑袋。没 _有Hans，也没有其他人，只有他和她姐姐_ 。他不禁为自己莫名其妙的疑虑感到可耻。  
他从Sven的背上跳下来，一边喊着未婚妻的名字，一边将别苑的大门敲得震天响，然而拉开大门迎接他的人是那位冷冰冰的精灵女王。  
“Elsa！”他露出了一个大大的、安心的微笑，有那么一瞬间，他仍然害怕从那扇森然的楠木门后走出来 _别的什么人_ 。但来者是她的姐姐，这令他狂奔乱跳的心一下子变得平稳。“Anna，在里面吗？我听说她病了，我想见她。”  
“你不能见她。”每一个单词都被她利落地切割成块，尔后一一掷出，将他砸得晕头转向。  
面对精灵女王慑人的威仪，他不由自主地屈服了。一开始那股急迫地想要见到未婚妻的气势霎时间折损大半，如果不是他还勉强记得自己是Anna的未婚夫，他大概会立刻落荒而逃。  
“我只是想见见她。我想知道她发生了什么事儿？她怎么会突然病倒？”他将手中的帽子揉做一团，几乎是在恳求她专横的姐姐让他见心上人一面。“你知道，我们马上要结婚了，她是我的妻子，好吧，虽然现在还不是，但婚礼就在下个月......”  
“你们的婚礼取消了，Kristoff。”说完，她转身要走。  
“见鬼！你怎么能说出这种话？”精灵女王不近情理的苛刻、毫无缘由的拒绝以及对婚礼的反对，激起了他的好胜心，他的声音骤然拔高，“你不是她，你怎么会了解她的想法？我必须提醒你，她是我的未婚妻，而你只是她的姐姐，你没有权力这样做！你也没有权力替她做决定！”  
“我有。” _我当然有。她的一切都已经属于了我。她腹中的孩子是我的。而你什么都不知道_ 。那双看着他的蓝色眼睛里波涛四起，不断地冲击着企图阻拦它们肆虐的透明长墙。  
Kristoff没有被精灵女王陡然高涨的怒意吓到，想要见到未婚妻的急切胜过了他对于她的恐惧，他往前走了一步，“不，你没有那个权力，Elsa。我知道你很爱你妹妹，可我是她的未婚夫，我才是那个会与她共度余生的人，你不能就这样突然大发雷霆把我们隔开。”  
“隔开？我把你们隔开？”她突然笑起来，仿佛听到了一件愚蠢到难以置信的事情。  
“就是那样，你现在在做的事情就是那样。你想隔开我们，我不知道为什么，但你就是想这样做。”  
“你，”笑声如同遮蔽风雪的残垣断壁，被人突然摧毁，将Kristoff彻底地暴露在精灵女王的怒火之中，她一个字一个字地说道，“不过是一个中途冒出来的野小子。你爱了她几年？可笑的、短短的三年，不值一提的一千零九十五天。” _而我爱她爱了二十一年，我绝不会让你碰她_ 。  
“你以为你是谁？你只是她姐姐，你是一个局外人，你不能替我们的关系下结论！”Kristoff被彻底激怒了，“收起你那套高高在上的措辞吧！你关心过她多少？她为了你遭了多少罪？你说你会与她一道面对一切，可转眼你就把她推得远远的。你躲在你那座亮晶晶的宫殿里玩雪球的时候，是我帮助她找到了你；你去阿塔霍兰送死的时候，是我帮助她摧毁了大坝；现在你在这儿，大言不惭地指责我不够爱她，Elsa，至少我接受她，我从未想过推开她。而你做了什么？你无视她、抛弃她，守着你那该死的魔法顾影自怜，还妄图把自己包装成这个世界上受伤最深的人。”说着，他气呼呼地转过头，对身旁的Sven说道，“所以，Sven，你认识这个站在这儿大放厥词的人吗？她究竟是谁敢这样跟我们说话？”  
女王的瞳孔深处闪耀着激愤与轻蔑，任何冗长的辩解对于她而言皆是一出拙劣的滑稽戏，她深知自己对妹妹的爱不需要抑扬顿挫的朗诵，也不需要富丽堂皇的修饰，它比诗还短，却比时间更长。语调的薄冰之下是流淌的热切，她说，“Elsa of Arendelle，Anna of Arendelle的姐姐，阿塔霍兰之王，一个比你更加爱她的人。”  
大门猛地关上了，没有为男人留下任何申辩的余地。  
  
这次不愉快的会面过后，Kristoff再也没能接近别苑半步。精灵女王不希望他打扰到她与她妹妹这难得的、短暂的休憩——哪怕这看似祥和的休憩背后，动荡不安的未来正对着她俩虎视眈眈。但片刻的安宁总有一种魔力，一种让人适应环境以期获得安慰的魔力，而在这魔力中，又以真挚缠绵的柔情最为耀眼，使得她们短暂地忘却了命运的追赶，全身心地沉浸在来之不易的幸福与忐忑不安的窃喜之中。  
她们仿佛回到了小时候。在这个与世隔绝的天地里，红发女王总会窝在她姐姐的怀中，央着她为自己念一段书、又或是讲一小段故事，她喜欢她姐姐的叙述——会用高低起伏的语调与快慢不均的语速来区分故事情节的高潮与低谷、人物情绪的高昂与低落。腹部的隆起愈发明显，她的身子也稍稍丰满起来，以至于当她的姐姐看到她睡裙下的身体时，总要面红耳赤地愣上好一阵子。  
与此同时，她的欲望——那些被压抑了好几个月之久的欲望渐渐地变得强烈起来，她感觉那个孕育着生命的地方在像个母亲那般恪尽职守的同时，也像个女人那样朝她的灵魂发出了恳请似的呼唤。那呼唤使得她总忍不住去碰触她姐姐的身体，抚摸她、亲吻她，将她或含在嘴里、或在手中把玩，但她觉得那远远不够。她的身体像一扇被封闭了太久的房间，沉闷、潮湿，生命的火焰在那儿因缺乏足够的氧气而变得羸弱，她感觉迫切地需要姐姐的进入来让自己喘口气。  
但她羞于将其说出口。她怕她姐姐会被自己这种欲求不满的想法吓到，同时，又更希望这种事儿能由她姐姐主动来问。就好比现在，她们一道躺在沙发上，她姐姐刚刚为她念完《熙德》第一幕第六场。  
“Elsa，罗德里格真的向伯爵发起决斗了吗？”可转念一想，她补充道，“别告诉我答案，因为我还是喜欢你一点点地念给我听。”  
她姐姐莞尔，然后用一个吻感谢她的赞美。  
“Elsa。”食指摩挲着她姐姐的手腕，她轻声呼唤道。  
“嗯？”  
“我有说过你的声音很好听吗？”  
“回禀陛下，这是今天以内的第四次。”  
“我喜欢你的声音。”  
“嗯。”  
“我喜欢你金色的长发，”她的手指一遍遍地滑进那片金色的溪流当中，“你说，她也会是金发吗？”  
“我更希望她有着一头热情的红发，就像她的母亲、我的妹妹一样。”随后，她姐姐起身走向一旁的壁炉，将几块干燥的橡木投入火中。阿伦戴尔已经入冬，而她们的孩子会在明年春天降生，所以这个冬天她必须加倍小心。  
一股熟悉的味道让她顺势朝着空气里嗅了嗅。 _又是那股香草味儿_ 。她疑惑地看向妹妹。  
“Anna。”  
“嗯？”  
“你今天扑了香粉吗？”  
“姐姐，你知道我从不用那东西。”  
“已经好几天了，你身上总有股香草味儿。”  
Anna抬起胳膊闻了闻， _香草味儿？_ 她想。但她什么也没闻到。  
“今天的蛋糕是蓝莓味儿的。”  
她姐姐走了过来，将鼻子凑近她的耳边，贴着她颈部的曲线，朝下闻去。若有若无的吐息喷在她的皮肤上，像是鸟儿扑扇着翅膀落在了她的身上。她姐姐金色的长发如同夏日里被微风掀起的、薄薄的纱帐，像手指一样在她的锁骨来回轻抚。她看到了她姐姐线条柔美的肩部，视线稍稍往后，背脊的角度隐隐可见，每当她姐姐失去自控般撞击她的深处时，她就会在她白皙的肌肤上留下过痛苦与喜悦掺杂的抓痕。她别过视线，又没能压抑住追逐她姐姐的欲望，她的视线又翻回肩头，往前走去。她姐姐带着成熟女人魅力的胸线一如她本人那般，半是矜持半是大方地印入她的眼帘。她曾无数次地抚摸过那里，给予她姐姐欢欣的同时也盼望着她能带给自己愉悦。  
她感觉自己的体温似乎升高了一点。  
“你看，更浓了。”  
她忽然意识到，刚才她在想着她姐姐还有......她的身体。  
“我......我刚刚在想你。”  
她们一块儿站在原地，一个含情脉脉，一个目瞪口呆。最后，她们又落入同一种境地——羞涩不已。  
她这才意识到，那些味道源自于霜狼带来的、属于野兽的独特感官，她能够捕捉到她妹妹身上最细微的冲动，而这冲动又激起欲望的阵阵痉挛，它蠢蠢欲动，企图寻求一切与之交合的可能。  
“你......”精灵女王小心翼翼地问道，生怕刺激到正处在怀孕敏感期的妹妹，“你想做吗？”  
“谢天谢地你终于问我了。”Anna禁不住叹了口气。 _所以她每天闻着那些香草味儿，到现在才想到问这句话吗？她难道不知道自己想她想得身体发疼吗？_ 她的子宫里孕育着她们的孩子，于是理智和母性要求她们保持克制，但经过五个月的沉寂，身体中女人的那一部分对她姐姐产生了剧烈的戒断反应。而现在，已被撩拨的心弦开始引吭高歌。她只想要她姐姐，想得没法干别的。“我要你。现在就要。”  
她的回答总是那么一目了然，不留任何余地。  
“我、我先准备一下。”她姐姐羞羞答答地将手伸向腹部下方，带着热意的红潮自面孔一直弥漫至裸露的背部。  
“Elsa。”她看着她姐姐笨拙的动作，柔声呼唤，当她姐姐带着疑问转过身子时，她的手已经捉住了那个熟悉的形状——显然，她的抚摸让它挺立得更快。“我觉得你会更喜欢我来。”  
尽管好几个月来，Anna都是用这种方式帮她解决危机。但她不得不承认，只要是来自于她妹妹的挑逗，不管哪种形式，都能让她的欲望以最快的速度勃起。唇舌的抚慰，让血液迅速向下身集中，显然接下来要发生的一切比过去几个月更能激起它昂扬的斗志。  
她被妹妹按倒在白色的兽毛地毯上，她盯着那对已然告别青涩的乳房，它们不再是那个瘦瘦小小的孩子，它们饱满而多情，主动邀请她挤进自己的全部生活。她为自己下流的欲望而感到难堪，为了缓解兽欲引来的幻想，她用牙齿紧紧地咬住了自己的手指。  
她妹妹跨坐在她身上，柔润的肉蒂摩擦着欲望的下颚，用水润的沟壑挑逗着它，用情欲的汁液涂抹它，刺激着遍布它周身的脉络。暴起的脉络随着心脏的跳动，如同迫切地想要投入厮杀的维京人那般愈发狂躁。血液把它的低吼推回大脑，催促着她赶快进入那副深陷情潮的身体。尽管她已神情恍惚，却仍然控制住了自己。  
Anna用手撑住她姐姐的小腹，让穴口对准挺立的肉棒。而她姐姐则强忍着送入的悸动，细心地扶住了她的臀部和大腿，好让她能够慢慢地坐下来。  
太久没有进入过的肉棒在穴壁的持续挤压下，缓慢地膨胀着身躯，她感觉自己很长一段时间没有被这样饱满、膨胀的爱充盈，蜜穴自顾自地发出了无比满足的叹息，它像个饱受离别之苦的少女，用力地捉紧了久别重逢的爱人。湿润的嫩肉不停地亲吻着她姐姐的身体，用不断溢出的爱液奖励着那根用生机勃勃的脉动和烫得惊人的热度取悦它的欲望。  
逐渐埋入的肉棒将闭合着的甬道悉数推开。它的步伐十分缓慢，生怕过分用力伤害到她妹妹还有孩子。直到唇瓣将根部完全吞入，蜜穴深处才传来了得偿所愿的阵阵浅吟，它们的节拍与她的心跳逐渐趋于一致，当她侧耳倾听时，才发觉那源自于自己微启的双唇，还有她姐姐紧绷小腹想要控制的急促呼吸。  
她牵起她姐姐的手，将手掌覆盖在因为怀孕而变得丰满的双乳上。她姐姐溃败似的大口喘着气，修长的手指立刻握紧了那对乳房，而身下的肉棒也如愿地将许久不经人事的蜜穴进一步撑开。  
好胀。好舒服。她想。可她不敢将这种佻达甚至有些放荡的想法说出口。尽管她即将为人母，但在她姐姐面前，她仍是那个只想获得姐姐全部爱意的青涩少女。只不过，那股念头——渴望得到来自于她姐姐的、令她陶醉神往的充盈感的念头由来已久。一开始，在她们为了这即将到来人世的生命而恪守本分、节制爱欲的日子里，那念头只是一颗小小的、不知名的种子，它落在因爱而变得丰美的土地里，谁也没有注意到它。然而，随着时间一天天过去，它细长的根须已经用不易被察觉的方式，将其他的情感吸收殆尽，它用妖娆的、仍拳卷着的枝芽撩拨着她的心房，让她无力顾及其他。现在，她姐姐的欲望像是一根火柱，滚滚热浪顺着燃烧的尖端向上升腾，直达云端，又化作细润的春雨，滋润着她的身体，身体如同终于得到雨水眷顾的合欢，自拳卷状态舒展开来。  
接着，她开始试着上下摆动自己的身子。因为怀孕的缘故，她的动作有些沉重缓慢，隆起的小腹随着她的动作时不时地轻碰她姐姐的腹部。当她抬起腰，套住她姐姐欲望的蜜穴都会发出留恋的嘬吮声，仿佛在与恋人依依惜别；而当她坐下去，坚挺的肉棒则会在她的最深处留下满足的沉吟，似乎在感叹哪怕片刻的分离也太过漫长。  
而她身下的姐姐，眼中正散发着迷离且柔媚的蓝光。她已很久没有这样碰过她妹妹。虽然Anna会用手或嘴帮她缓解一下压力，但她始终抗拒让孕期的妹妹为她做这种事情——Anna在为她们的爱受苦，而自己的身体还想从她那儿攫取更多的爱。每当孕育着生命的小腹轻轻摩擦过她的身体，便会让流动在血管中的血液爆发出雷鸣般的咆哮——那里是她们的孩子，她们却周身散发着欲望的味道，沉浸在这种隐秘的交合当中。背德感像是刻托的锁链，将她们牢牢地捆绑在一块儿，刺激着年长者的感官，驱使着周身的血液源源不断地朝下奔袭。她仍然有些愧于面对自己的欲望，却又无法抵御她妹妹的主动体贴。  
她缓缓地揉搓着这个几个月后将哺育她们孩子的身体，伴随着蜜穴的上下蠕动，手指在那片柔软上一松一弛地交替变换，有时它们陷得很深，似乎在竭力控制自己不要放肆地将柔软塑造成想要的形状；有时又只是轻抚表面，仿佛在欣赏自己拨弄那对挺立的乳头、令其上下抖动的模样。  
不一会儿，她妹妹又带着她的手掌，来到了她们紧密结合之处——那里的双唇正在缓慢地吞吐着它口中的欲望，大量的爱液沿着暴起的脉络向她的小腹滑落、聚集。她立刻明白了她妹妹的意思，于是她用手指夹住那颗乞求抚弄的肉蒂，稍稍使力地掐起。蜜穴的收缩在那一瞬间变得极为激烈，一股潺潺而出的爱液自端头淋下，将敏感万分的端头烫得不住地颤抖。她感觉到下身的欲望陷入了极端不可理喻的狂乱，仿佛一只落入爱欲陷阱的凶兽，在肉体的牢笼中声嘶力竭。想要抽动身体、想要摩擦那些娇嫩欲滴的肉瓣、想要让欲望痛饮她妹妹的爱液、想要把她的全部烙印在蜜穴深处......那些疯子般的执念令她喘不过气来，她半醉半醒的心突突直跳，将血液粗暴地压回下身。  
再次胀大的肉棒为年轻的女王带来了更加心旷神怡的盈满。她仰起头，眉头蹙起，发出了她姐姐从未听见过的、自成熟女性胸腔中爆发而出的娇媚呻吟。强烈的心满意足仿佛一阵南风，为那双闪耀着星光的蓝眼睛送去朵朵雨云。  
“Elsa，让我看着你。”当她姐姐羞愧难当地遮住自己的面孔时，她停下动作——这令身体里的肉棒寂寞难耐地发出了抖动，企图用炫耀力量般的膨胀讨好包裹着它的肉壁，又像是在向它们求饶，希望能继续给予自己温存的享受。她呻吟着拉开她姐姐的手。  
那张曾如天神一般凛然不可侵犯的面孔，因为难以克制的爱欲而扭曲。想要自欲海挣脱却始终深陷其中的目光撞进了她的眼里，它企图保留着最后一点高尚，但她柔和地回望着、诱惑着，将它们一点点地继续朝里推。她感觉到姐姐的手指深深地掐进了她的臀部，她这才重新将吮吸般的触摸赐给在她体内被压抑到啜泣的欲望。  
当Anna动作的幅度越来越大时，精灵女王觉察到了她妹妹的吃力，于是她强压住快慰的、想要猛烈进攻的冲动，小心地支起身子，避免压迫到她妹妹腹中的生命。  
“Anna，躺下来吧。”  
待扶着她妹妹躺好，她便捉住她妹妹的臀肉，将她拉向自己，好让湿润的蜜穴栓住勃起的欲望。  
抽送在开始时分十分缓慢，挺立的肉棒虽然气势汹汹，但它挤开肉缝时是那样的温柔。她托起妹妹的双膝，想用更为平缓的姿势进入她的体内。她不敢进得太深，但在蜜穴内柔软褶皱的反复挤压下，原本被驯服的欲望又稍稍地恢复了当初的狂野。她喘息着想要压制住逐渐加快的抽送。  
“Elsa，你可以......再快点儿。”红发女王抿了抿嘴唇，将姐姐的手又一次牵起按在她同样渴求爱抚的、饱胀的乳房上。那双手如同得到恩典的舞者，随即将它们一次次地托起、揉捏，有时它们会夹住乳头，轻扯、又放下。  
她姐姐弓起背脊，俯下身子，给了她一个满含情热的深吻。那个深吻还有仍在她的双乳上流连忘返的手指，给了她电闪雷鸣般的欣快感，那股欣快感令她的身体发出了哭泣般的战栗，蜜穴那嫩得随时能淌出汁液的肉壁仿佛吃痛一般，将她姐姐鼓胀的欲望紧紧咬住，想要让这个将它据为己有的家伙也感受同样的窒息。  
精灵女王只觉得小腹已经紧绷到疼痛的地步，但欲望还想让她继续深入，好让自己多品尝一会儿那种叫人欲罢不能的纠缠。她抱起妹妹修长的双腿，开始加重力道。轻柔的撞击声仿佛塞壬的浅吟低唱，将她们引诱至欲望之海更深的地方。肉壁如饥似渴地挽留着那根凶兽，哪怕它后退一小步也不行。唇瓣用力地抵住它的退路，它越陷越深，直至轻轻地顶住最深处的那片软嫩。  
她听到了她妹妹勾人心魄的呻吟，像是一曲令人心摇的仙乐，引诱着她继续向前。恍惚间，她让自己完全地落入了最深处干渴欲绝的云端。随后，贪欲凝聚成堆，倾盆而下。爱液带着她妹妹愉悦的叹息浇灌在等待释放的欲望之上，她感觉自己已接近极限，于是用手指压住根部，准备退出去。她妹妹立刻捉住了她的手。  
“别走，回来。”Anna的声音是化不开的情欲，它浓郁得像是被煎熬已久的蜜糖，“......不要在外面。”  
“可你的身体......”她姐姐有些担忧地看着她。  
“嬷嬷说，你射进来也没关系。它们......不会伤到孩子。”  
她没有再说什么。也许是长时间没有感受过她妹妹体内的、满含情热的暖流，这一次的射入格外地激烈。她握着妹妹的手，只觉得大脑的空白程度超过了以往任何一次，直到被堵在穴口附近的体液缓缓渗向二人身下的床单，奔流般涌出的灼热才逐渐平息下来。  
她准备退出时，红发女王再次抓住了她的胳膊。蜜穴仍然不肯将她的欲望吐出来，它用持续的、试探性的收缩告诉她， _她还没有得到彻底的滋润与满足_ 。  
她俯下身子，吻了吻妹妹的小腹，轻声说道，“你得休息下。待会儿我们再继续。”  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  


#### 15

她发现自己今天愈发有些不对劲。  
这已经是她第三次进入Anna的身体。以往当她连续释放两次后，她的欲望都能得到暂时地缓解，但一周前开始，她对妹妹的身体似乎产生了不同以往的强烈依赖感。她一直处于极端亢奋的状态，尽管她用了各种方法想要让那种混乱的情感消减几分——比如，趁妹妹睡着的时候，一连好几个小时躺在北山厚实的白雪里，但一直成效不佳。  
一开始她硬生生地捱过了五天，可后来Anna的请求与日俱增，频繁的欢爱使得她发觉自己已经无法自拔地沉溺其中。她的理智与欲望被这股极端的亢奋钳制并用力扭合在一块，思维在这股疯劲中濒临破碎。那种断裂感没有带来恐慌，反而令神经更加兴奋，使她无比渴望在她妹妹的温软中着床。血液奔流般疾驰的身体散发出贪婪的热气，将她与她的欲望蒸腾到了极限，唯有驻留在她妹妹水润的身体里才能够缓解一二。  
那些来自于她妹妹的芳香像是一块徐徐落幕的厚重帷幕，令仅存的忍耐与克制在灵魂中的回响不断减弱，直至那些警告与请求统统化作沉闷的撞击声与水渍声，她再也听不见它们的声音了。她的手不停地抚摸着妹妹隆起的小腹，仿佛一个朝圣者走在心驰神往的圣山之上。  
我的孩子。我们的孩子。她想。光滑而温暖的触感自指尖传来，它们如同冰晶凝结时的花纹那般急速蔓延至全身，又被周身的热意融化，每一次的循环往复都会让抽送变得比刚才更频繁。  
承载着欲望的蜜穴仍然不知饱足地收缩着，它一边将过多的体液挤出体外，一边又将她姐姐用力栓在腔内。柔软的内壁不再矜持，它们变得极为主动，用饱含汁液的褶皱不断地舔舐着欲望的身体，最深处的软肉仿佛她妹妹的嘴唇，吮吸着稍加刺激便有可能喷涌而出的端头。  
她们每交合一次，她妹妹散发出的香味便愈发浓郁，进行中的情事也愈发激昂。那些属于她妹妹的香甜挑弄着她所有的感官，令她心神不安。可更令她不安的是脑海中不断浮现的那个男人，那个原本会站在她妹妹身边、向神宣誓与之共度一生的男人。她亲手破坏了他们之间的关系——那些能给她妹妹带来幸福、给国家带来安定的正常关系。她本应感到羞愧，但现在内心深处却燃起了一股无名的愤怒。那股愤怒先是对早已奄奄一息的道德感虚以为蛇，如同凯撒·博尔吉亚那般诉说着使人放松警惕的甜言蜜语，它假装关怀地亲吻道德感的嘴唇，却在一瞬间将舌尖的毒药送入对手口中。名为嫉妒的毒药在道德感的血管里迅速燃烧，直至它腐败的尸体结起一阵癞茧。随后，意识世界自这层浓雾般的硬壳中剥离，蜕变成一片让人失去方向的空白。交合的快感宛如强劲的阵风，一遍遍地刮过贫瘠且干涸的地表。这时，一个念头仿佛陨石般，划破盔甲似的厚重密云，被苍蓝的火焰裹挟而下，给予大地沉重的一击。  
而在思维的坑洼中，她看到了它留下的痕迹——半狼半人的野兽与红发少女纠缠着彼此，少女身下满是野兽的体液，而在不远处，安眠着数只小狼。  
她好不容易看清野兽的脸。那正是她自己。她本该为了她们尚未出生的孩子竭尽所能地抑制兽欲，可潜在的威胁正逐渐逼近，野性本能使得她的贪婪如同克拉苏对金子的执念，在碰到她妹妹的身体时一发不可收拾。  
那一刻，这念头在荒芜世界中藉由小阿格里皮娜之手荣登帝位，这个沉重的、无形的皇帝将其他情感一一斩首，它提着它们的头颅告诉她，阿塔霍兰之王应当让她深爱之人为她诞下更多的子嗣。她必须这样做， _因为她是她的王后_ ，那片圣洁之地只有她能染指与朝拜，那些纯洁的果实只能由她播种和采摘。  
紧接着，她的灵魂被这位皇帝猛地推进野兽体内，顿时陷入了半梦半醒的迷醉之中。她的身体已经不愿再受任何制约，它像个顽固、目空一切的疯子，一定要让全部的贪念获得满足才肯罢手。她模模糊糊地觉察到，自己的双手正用力地握着妹妹的乳房，挺立的乳头随着她的动作在指缝间来回轻晃。她紧贴着妹妹绷直的后背，啜泣声宛如山间清泉，时不时地自亲吻着自己的双唇中淌出，滋润着她干渴的嘴唇。而她的欲望既温柔又放肆。小腹有节奏地拍打着臀肉，混合着体液的爱液被欲望从溢满的深处源源不绝地带出，它们染满了她妹妹的大腿，又将她沾湿。  
红发女王将右手伸进她姐姐濡染薄汗的金色长发，左手努力扶着正在她身后不断耸动的腰肢，那是一个溺水之人最后的自救，殊不知那样的拥抱只会令她们跌得更深。持续涌进身体的欲望与蜜穴难舍难分，短暂的退出只是为了更好地深入。每一次直达最深处的撞击都会令她的低声啜泣变得高亢，那是情欲在用它的方式奖励着她姐姐的迎合。那层将她与世界隔开的薄膜中心盛满了她姐姐沉重的呼吸声，每当她被完全填满，那些自耳鬓厮磨间产生的呼吸便会化作喜忧参半的闷哼，似乎在问她，为什么她的身体会带着如此引人入胜的绵甜？  
爱液如花瓣纷落，随着浪潮的泡沫黏附在体内的欲望之上。深处那些属于她姐姐的体液正被有力的冲击驱赶，仿佛昭示着新一轮的射入即将开启。哪怕她已经经历了数次高潮，身体依然会立即给予她姐姐火热的回应，腔壁颤动不已地收紧又放松，似乎想用这样奇妙且甘美的方式催促那根不知疲倦的欲望，让它快点儿自求而不得的困境中解脱出来。快意如同驰骋原野的马儿，在奔跑与拉扯中逐渐失控，她听到那些来自于肉体欢爱的声响越来越大、越来越快，蜜穴用最后的颤抖告诉仍在粗暴地亲吻着它的情人，她们一生都会这样结合在一起。  
当她们以最紧密的方式进行最后一次连接时，她发出了快乐的叫喊，她姐姐按住她的臀部，再一次在她体内释放。她感觉自己被持续不断的热浪推向了黄昏时分星光微悬的沙漠，那些蒸腾的热气一边往上升，一边又朝下沉，最终让整个天空坍塌在她姐姐怀中。而这一次与前两次一样，持续的时间远远超过以往。如果不是她有孕在身，她觉得自己或许又要做母亲了。  
尽管这场始于一小时前的情事已经进行了三轮，可她的身体仍不愿意离开她姐姐尚在蔓延的灼热。那份即将身为人母的责任感终于按捺不住，开始谴责她内心的情欲，然而那般义正言辞之举仿佛一阵不合时宜的轻风，把情欲的汁水自蕴含着生命温暖的内部吹落，它们带着余韵潺潺而去，将欢愉推向极致，这种感觉又令她不能自已地要求她姐姐将它继续进行下去。  
——我应该做个好母亲。这一切应该停下来。  
——Anna，做母亲不代表你要舍弃你姐姐的爱。那些主动为之的爱，不正是你盼念已久的东西吗？  
——可我......孩子......  
——你姐姐不会伤到你们。想想你为了这一刻等了多久，为了你自己，接受它吧，Anna。  
——如果、如果我......接受它......  
——尽情享受你姐姐带给你的快乐吧，那颗属于你们的坚韧种子不会被摧垮。告诉我，你难道不喜欢这一切吗？  
——我、我不知道......  
——Anna，我知道你喜欢这一切，你骗不了我。这一次过后，你还会想要下次，下下次......  
混乱的情感在脑内翻腾，她只得闭上双眼，努力不再去想这件事。她们俩如同忘记上发条的钟摆，保持着结合的姿势一同停滞了好几分钟，最终还是她先开了口。  
“Elsa，”手掌摩挲着她姐姐的手臂，她轻声问道，“你还好吗？”她姐姐点点头，看向自己的目光热切而茫然，既像个狂徒那般毫不掩饰大胆且下流的意图，又像个孩子那样懵懵懂懂、不知如何是好。最后的释放已经结束了一段时间，盈满蜜穴的体液正挤过褶皱，顺着唇瓣的边沿滴滴答答地垂落在地毯上，她姐姐却并没有从她身体里退出去的意思。那副躯体依旧保持着亢奋，而那股亢奋又如同抱着雨润的云朵南上而来的晚风，为她情事过后稍显慵懒的身心再度带来了无法抵御的热意。 _我们不该再继续_ ，她想，可脱离管控的情欲为了达到自己的目的竟令她脱口而出的话语南辕北辙，“我想继续，可以吗？”  
她姐姐这才如梦初醒，但醉意熏然的兽欲使得她的抗拒是那般苍白无力，更像是在为自己的放纵找一个借口，“你......你的身体会受不住。”  
“如果我承受不住，我会告诉你。” _你疯了，Anna_ 。她朝着心底看去，仿佛在凝望一道深渊，她不知道在对谁说话，就好像沉溺肉欲的人不是自己一样，可一模一样的声音立即发出了驳斥， _我没疯，只要面对Elsa，我永远知道自己在做什么_ 。她将唇瓣抵近尚未拔出的欲望根部，用缓慢的翕合邀请它再度共赴天堂。“我想你继续爱我，好吗？”  
她姐姐沉默着退出她的身体，不等她说些什么，便扳过她的肩膀，将她轻柔地按在床上。刚刚射入的体液甫一滑落，欲望紧随其后地顶了进去。  
“那些香味儿……”那些断断续续的句子仿佛沉醉于梦境之人的喃喃自语，她姐姐困惑地闭上双眼，深吸一口气。馥郁的香味渗进了她的身体里，她的舌尖满是令人心神荡漾的香甜，被侵蚀的意识很难再组织起完整的句子。她已经完全不记得一切是如何发生的，也完全不知道一切将会如何结束。  
“它们怎么了？”红发女王将手掌抵在她姐姐胸口，那儿的起伏越来越剧烈，如同一个语无伦次的求爱者，用笨拙的震颤请求她的回眸。接着，一只耐不住寂寞的手将它握起，放在那张她亲吻过无数次的嘴唇旁，细碎的吻如归巢般奔向她的掌心。  
也许是妹妹的话语给了即将死去的理智最后一线生机，精灵女王似乎在这个间隙回到了从前，那个似是而非的记忆里，她与妹妹走过了阿伦戴尔的春夏秋冬，她想要牵起那只温暖而干燥的手，却迟迟不敢那样做。心跳声仿佛一片甫离树梢的落叶，左摇右晃、惶恐不安，不知自己将往何处去。直到那只手主动牵起了她。当她反握住它时，忍不住用拇指摩挲它的背脊，那时她就想， _原来自己从不_ _愿_ _独自飘零_ _，她渴望被那份温暖握在手心_ 。  
“......太甜了。”她嘟囔道，随后再次摆动起腰腹，让自己跌入那片散发着诱人香味的腹地。  
汗水在她们身上如同熊熊燃烧的烈焰，令彼此之间的碰触更加情潮澎湃。精灵女王感觉到蜜穴的闭合甚至比前几次更加紧实，它迟迟不肯松开进出艰难的肉棒，仿佛故意迫使鲁莽的情人凶相毕露那般，用细嫩的腔壁挤占着本就所剩无几的间隙。  
又是一次令人呼吸停滞的挤压，使她决定屈服于这种与束缚交缠的快乐。热血自心脏湍急而下，用迅疾的节奏入侵那片潮湿的暗穴，每一记进入都是一次有力的叩击，试图叩响那扇神圣的大门。为了感受得更深，她小心地捧起她妹妹的右腿，托住柔软的、不住颤抖的臀部。在确保自己这样进入不会伤到孩子后，她抽送变得更加频繁。  
只不过，她姐姐越是熨帖地深入，红发女王便越是羞愧难当，最终难以自制地流下了泪水。  
“Elsa，我不是个好母亲。”她交叠双臂，遮住自己怯情难掩的脸，害怕她姐姐因此责备她、抛弃她。但身体在此时依然不愿放弃两情相悦的极致欢愉，纤柔的细肉如同清晨时分的蔓生植物，潮润的枝叶将探入其中的肉棒紧紧地捆住。那是她姐姐第一次主动地向她表露欲望，她对这个时刻的到来期盼已久。  
“怎么了？”她姐姐的动作刚一停下，蜜穴便警惕地咬紧了气喘吁吁的肉棒，娇嫩的腔壁用蠕动的身躯竭尽全力地挑逗着这个有可能半途而废的入侵者。骤然绷紧的小腹、紧紧抵在自己最深处的欲望还有那双迷离困惑又温柔多情的双眼，令她察觉到姐姐矛盾的情绪——她勉力控制着宣泄的冲动，仿佛已经镇定到能够随时按照她的吩咐结束这一切，但她隐忍不绝的表情里又分明谱满了苦苦哀求，似乎在恳求妹妹不要让自己就这样离开。  
她忽然明白了那些年姐姐数次推开她的含义，她是那样珍爱着自己，不惜用数年的自我囚禁来保护她们之间脆弱的关系，那种被世俗准则与道德责任严刑拷打的爱意是不允许说出口的诅咒，为了掩藏它，她甚至亲手将灵魂割裂。那些爱并非无中生有，而是始终存在，只因懂得克制而弥足珍贵，又终因被接纳而熠熠生辉。  
“Elsa，我爱你，还有这个孩子。”然而此刻，她也陷入了深深的矛盾之中。欲望将她的激情唤醒，而责任又企图将它们一笔抹去。可她越想履行责任，欲望的反抗便越发暴烈，它们自顾自地争夺着控制权，将不安、委屈一股脑儿地扔给不知所措的她。轻抚着隆起的小腹，她抽抽搭搭地说道，“可我不是个好母亲。她......她在这儿，我明明该控制自己的情绪，可我、可我就是想要你。我越想控制那种念头，我、我就越想你。就像现在，我甚至没法儿顾及她的感受，只想要你一直在我的身体里。”  
“Anna，我也想要你。”那些泪水令她被情欲渲染得混沌一片的头脑稍稍清醒了一些。她想， _我的_ _Anna_ _在哭_ 。于是她俯下身子，将宽慰带往她妹妹唇边，用怜爱将妹妹垂落的泪水吻走，随后，为了让Anna彻底自爱欲中舒放，她让自己稍稍退出一些，在蜜穴的嫩肉缓慢闭合之际，旋即朝着更深的地方挺去，迫使她妹妹发出了渴求的呻吟。电流自她的舌根下出发，在她皮肤下每一寸神经上毕剥作响地跳越，令她的声音、语言和身体变得执着而坚定，“我想跟你做爱。这一个星期，我每时每刻都想跟你结合，于是我这样做了。如果你不是好母亲，我也不是。但我知道，你会是最好的母亲，比任何人都好。”  
“你......你会讨厌我吗？”她的安慰似乎让妹妹躁动不宁的心绪有所缓和，但那颗被自责叩问多时的心仍颤动不已，它需要更多的安全感，“因为......因为我......”  
“永远不会。”她吻住那樱桃般的双唇，用舌尖将累积的爱意注入它紊乱的吐息，直至它平复下来，又用深入煽动它热情的浪潮。“你，还有你给我的爱，会与我一道度过永恒的时间。”  
接着，她伸出手，抚摸着那个在不久后会让她妹妹承受爱之痛苦的地方，让挺立的欲望纵身跃入最深处湍急的海潮中。  
内心深处的热情就此被彻底解放，她感觉到她姐姐柔软又坚硬的欲望正一下下溅起阵阵银波，将她的意识挤出脑海。而那些手指又恰如船锚那般捉紧她的大腿，把她一点点地往回拉。进出的速度恰到好处地层层迸发，将蜜穴的腔肉摩擦得发烫，它不停地吐出汁液想要缓解那种令神智晕眩的炽烈，但即刻遭到了那只急于向爱人展现诚意的凶兽的反对，它要用这种野性的方式融化她所有的防线，它要获得她生命深处的每一滴滋味。  
丰韵的乳房随着体内的抽送上下跳越，乐极而发的呻吟带上了哭腔，不过那份婉转的啼鸣更像是邀请，邀请她沉湎在幽暗的欢乐之中。蜜穴的收缩越箍越紧，到了令入侵者窒息的地步，可那窒息中又饱含令人血脉喷张的快慰。精灵女王再也不想抗拒来自妹妹的痴缠，一切艰难的抽动都使她疼痛，但这种疼痛并非纯粹的肉体折磨，而是一种缠绵悱恻的诱惑，诱使她的身体陷入发狂的境地，让她涌起更加猛烈进攻的欲望，她感觉自己如同走在浮云掩遮的月夜，心急如焚地寻找着妹妹的身影；她感觉自己就是干渴的化身，需要她妹妹无所保留的抚慰加以滋润。  
抽送再一次加快。尽管深处的体液还温热地停留在那儿，但蜜穴已经预感到陌生又熟悉的东西即将到来。它焦躁不安地收缩着湿润的身子，怯生生地将她姐姐紧缠不放。她的身体出于保护孩子的本能想从最后的冲击下逃走，她姐姐却立刻捉住她的腰肢，按住她的腿根，将小腹紧紧地贴上前，奋力将整根欲望送进海潮迸涌的源头。  
情欲之海发出潮汛将起的鸣响，一阵高过一阵的浪潮不断地拍击着被困于其中的欲望，那种撼动人心的搏动对备受煎熬的欲望而言是致命的，它开始做最后的挣扎，用硬挺的身躯片刻不停地掀开海浪，直至沉入中心的漩涡。  
射入如急流倾泻，罕见地持续了好几分钟，只是这一次欲望没有强迫它的爱人打开入口，或许它知道那扇门之后，那颗尚未成形的种子也将成为它的毕生所爱。但她姐姐仍将一切都留在了她的体内，那些属于她们俩的激情在她的最深处疯狂地燃烧、生长。  
灼热的体液使她们神情恍惚地感受着烧不尽的爱意，全然没有注意到门外那双忧愤绝望、几乎要淌出鲜血的眼睛。  
  
  


#### 16

  
  
他浑身冰凉，宛如坠入地狱。  
几小时前，他冒着生命危险，终于靠着Sven的帮助，避开了精灵女王的雪巨人卫兵，还有那名警觉的老妇人，悄悄地闯进了别苑。他满心欢喜地以为自己能够见到心爱的未婚妻并帮助她逃离她姐姐的管束，但他越是顺着楼梯往上走，如影随形的黑暗便越寂静得可怕。它影影绰绰，有意无意地发出嘲弄的声响，而那些声响又在接近二楼时变成了缥缈的低吟，仿佛一条看不见的溪流，冰凉地淌过他的脚踝，径直朝着某个房间而去。  
他不由自主地顺着它的走向往前去，低吟越来越大，最终变成了女人的呻吟。他知道那意味着什么，那是一个女人在全身心地接受爱意时才会唱出的歌谣，也是他一直希望自未婚妻口中听到的声音。  
现在，那些自半掩的门后发出的声音却令他怕得发抖，警觉的神经正在对他耳语， _现在走还来得及，一切尚可挽回_ 。他的大脑里不知为何突然冒出了两个纠缠的身影，它们野兽般交缠在一块儿，为彼此不着寸缕的肉体着迷万分。它们中年纪稍轻的那一个因为迟迟得不到想要的东西而发出了求饶般的哭叫，而另一个则立刻极尽温柔地将自己的一切尽数给与。  
他不想再看下去，可黑暗中似乎有人恶劣而暴躁地将他头朝前按，逼迫他一定要看清脑海中那恐怖的画面。冷汗自他的头顶跌落至干涩的眼眶，刺痛在他的眼底激起一阵白雾，但他不敢眨眼，因为那个人冰冷的、死人般的双手已经按在了他的脖子上，它的呼吸匐在他耳边，带着刺骨的寒意，似乎在对他说， _快看呀，Kristoff，快看看那些画面，丑陋又作呕的画面，它会让你感到愉悦吗？_  
他不得不照着它的话去做，他再一次看向脑海中的那两个身影，这一次它们的轮廓更加清晰，他甚至看到了那个承受着爱意的身影隆起的腹部。那座诡异的山丘令他止不住地寒颤，他的牙齿磕得直响，他惊慌失措地对那个人说道， _它、它怀孕了_ 。于是，那人轻蔑地回道，是啊，它们有了孩子，却仍在纵情享受着尘世间的欢爱，真是罪恶又肮脏的野兽。不过那不是最重要、最精彩的部分。仔细听，Kristoff，听听它们的呼唤。 _对你而言，今夜一定会是难以忘怀的盛宴_ 。  
一阵狞笑声过后，颈部的压迫感消失不见了，眼前充斥着兽欲的幻象也随之消散，但他却听到了一声真切的轻唤。 _Elsa_ 。  
恐惧如同海啸一般，朝他劈头盖脸地打来。他终于明白了那个人所说之话背后暗藏的恶意，那些画面真实摆在他的眼前，只是他的理智在看到的一瞬间便成为了罹患失心疯的可怜人，它不愿意接受这样残忍的现实——他心爱的未婚妻正被她姐姐压在身下，那些娇柔的呻吟他从未听过，那些似水的呼喊也从未给过他。  
他看着那只金发的野兽一次又一次地进入她的身体，手掌玩弄着那副令他魂牵梦绕的细嫩躯体上每一处凸起。她的身子被她姐姐涂满了兽性的情欲，她柔婉的泣声本应由他激发，如今却已被另一个人强占而去，而这个人竟是她的胞姐。她们的唇舌忘情地绕在一块儿，赤裸的身体被怪物般的罪恶连接得密不可分。他看到了魔鬼的震颤自她姐姐身上勃发，驱使着她将污秽的罪恶朝着潮润的巢穴奋力挺入。 _Elsa_ 。她轻声呼唤着她姐姐的名字，与之一道陷入了某种紧绷而销魂的时刻。  
 _走吧。Kristoff，这一切都是幻觉。别出声，别让一切都无可挽回。回家，喝杯酒，到了明天，太阳会照常升起_ 。他对自己说道。 _走吧_ 。  
他懦弱地顺从了这个逃走的念头，他害怕眼前的一切不过是魔鬼欺骗他、诱使他堕入地狱的伎俩。当他浑浑噩噩地跳出别苑的墙门时，Sven正在不远处等待着他的到来，可它疑惑地看着他，哞哞声仿佛在问他，为什么没有见到Anna？  
“Anna......Anna......”他嚅嗫着，嘴里只有神经质的呓语。Sven只好又问他，是否见到了Elsa？  
“Anna......Sven，Elsa......”那个名字如同一记重拳，砸在他的太阳穴上，他像个重拾记忆的失忆症患者，突然用力地捉住棕色朋友厚实的皮毛，眼睛里闪耀着骇人的寒光，“Elsa是个怪物，她强奸了Anna。我看到了一切，她......上帝啊！她强奸了她的亲妹妹！”他语不成声地不断重复着那些耸人听闻的话语，“她......是个恶鬼，Anna怀孕了......天啊，她被她姐姐强奸了，她有了她的孩子......”他的大脑像一只煮沸却又无人看管的水壶，理智被熊熊烈火燃烧殆尽，它空空如也的腹中满是癫狂的、无处宣泄的热气，在那片扭曲的狂热中，记忆中纯洁的Anna正躺在她姐姐身下承欢。他看不清她的脸，但耳边始终回响着她枕着旖旎如水波的倦意，甜蜜地呼唤她姐姐的声音。 _Elsa_ 。  
“她一定是被迫的，她不可能爱她。她是我的未婚妻，她爱我。Sven，她爱的是我，她与我的婚礼......”他空洞地看着一脸不解的朋友，不住地喃喃自语。“......一定会如期举行。”  
最终，那些把血液烧干的热流，将他的双眼灼得一片血红。他的喉咙里发出一记只能在身受极刑之人口中听到的悲鸣，紧接着，他像节被折断的枯木，一头栽向雪地。  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自作者：友情提醒，本次更新中第17小节部分，小天使的反应毫无科学依据，请各位男性观众切勿模仿，哪怕长得比她姐还美大概也没用......  
> 来自代发：男性同胞请尤其不要相信，毕竟待产室和产房就是大型两性关系探讨现场……

#### 17

窗外拂晓渐浓。那是Honeymaren经历过的、最令她惶恐不安的十五个小时。  
她的耳边充斥着Anna痛苦的呻吟，一开始那些昭示着痛苦降临的声音时断时续，随着时间的推移变得越来越频繁，低呼带着令人心碎的压抑，让她的心也跟着揪了起来。但更令她害怕的是眼前那只愤怒的霜狼，她在房间里不停地转悠、吠叫，似乎在咒骂众神为何要让她的妻子遭受这样的痛苦，又似乎是在向她抱怨为什么孩子还没有降生？可那双从未离开过妹妹的蓝眼睛里盈满了泪水，它们不敢落下以免让分娩中的妹妹更加心烦意乱。Honeymaren从那儿看到了深深的自责与悔恨，仿佛一直在朝她恳求，恳求她能做点什么缓解她妹妹的苦楚。而在下一个瞬间，当她妹妹忍着疼痛呼唤那位精灵女王的名字时，她又立刻恢复清醒，三步并作两步冲至床前，紧紧握住妹妹的手。  
Honeymaren一点也不怀疑，倘若红发女王真有什么三长两短，这位金发的半神会毫不犹豫地将两地夷为平地，永恒的冬天会再度降临，而届时将没有人能幸免于难。  
“Anna，放松，你得放松，想想那些愉快的事儿。”她的确照顾过孕妇，见过许多对妻子的分娩心忧如焚的丈夫，但还没有哪一个会像Elsa这样陷入随时可能引发灾难的癫狂，这使得她不得不打起十二分精神，好让Anna顺利度过她危机重重的初产。Honeymaren告诉自己，如果可能，这件事儿过后她还得再思考下如何才能让这对精力旺盛的姐妹俩采取点有效的避孕措施，『会因为妻子的痛苦而歇斯底里的Elsa』这种恐怖的威胁她实在不愿意再去面对一次了。一想到这儿，她甚至有些羡慕远在北地的Ryder。  
另一个战战兢兢的人则是精灵女王本人，然而她的恐惧与局外人Honeymaren截然不同。她的恐惧来自于对自己的憎恨以及可能会由此失去妹妹的愤怒。那一声声强忍痛意的叫喊，是她妹妹被自己的欲望折磨到了如此生不如死的境地却仍旧对她无私献出的爱意。她是多么爱妹妹那明艳动人、悦耳动听的声音啊，它们是在隆冬时节也不会封冻的山间清泉，二十一年来总会不分季节、潺潺地淌过她的鼓膜，流入她的心脏，为她冰冷的世界带去沁人心脾的暖意，那些声音是她内心深处最宝贵的火种，她曾经是多么地心甘情愿被它们点燃，忘情地投入到使她神魂颠倒的肉体欢爱当中，可现在她害怕听到那些不成调的、甚至有些扭曲的声音，因为它们在提醒她、在告诉她，那颗她执意播下的种子是令她妹妹备受煎熬的罪魁祸首，一切的一切都因她而起。但她又更害怕再也听不到那些声音，无论是美妙如歌还是受尽折磨，都来自于她深爱的妹妹，那个天使从自己这儿受到的苦难是如此多，却依然选择将所有的爱义无反顾地奉献给自己，如今她将生命也交到了自己手中，她悲怆地想到，那个小小的、因疼痛而剧烈起伏的胸膛，那副娇弱的、已经走到了生死边缘的身躯，包容了自己多少的罪恶啊。  
_Anna。_  
只要一想起妹妹，只要呼唤的冲动自舌根骤起，除了压倒一切的爱意，她的脑海里便再无他物。她无法想象没有了妹妹的生活，只知道那一定会是一片充斥着暴力、荒谬与无情的荒芜废土，那里不会再有阳光，也不会再有宽恕，只会有无穷无尽的恨意和冗长到让人发疯的时间。她突然意识到，自己生来便注定要爱着妹妹， _她生来就是她的一部分_ 。她不属于任何人、任何世界，哪怕永不磨灭的时光也无法拥有她。她只属于Anna，也只会属于Anna。  
_我的Anna，我的妹妹，请别离开我_ 。  
她像一道被绝望引燃的白色火焰，目光呆滞、浑身僵直，恨不得将自己周身的血液统统燃尽好换得妹妹的片刻安宁。可能失去挚爱的恐惧炙烤着她的灵魂，曾经睿智英明如图拉真的头脑已然蜕变成了因尤利娅的逝去而丧失理智的卡利古拉，尽管她还统治着理性的世界，但头顶的桂冠已被愤怒腐蚀，那些惊恐之下产生的杂念开始朝着无辜者袭去，她甚至咬牙切齿地暗自发誓，倘若她不幸失去了那些天籁之音，便要让整个世界与她一样，饱尝无休无止的沉沉死寂。  
这时，温暖的拇指仿佛一片轻柔如羽、稳稳上升的云雾，将她自混沌无序的深渊缓缓托起，又柔情万分地将她狂悖的思绪如对待床单上的褶皱那般细心地一一抚平。当它来到她的嘴角时，她那悲愁得像只濒死的天鹅的心，发出了短暂的、快乐的鸣叫，因为她的爱在召唤她。她立即如获至宝地捉紧那只手，反复且虔诚地亲吻着妹妹的掌心。她的泪水不再迟疑，尽情地洒落在妹妹发冷的指尖以及苍白的脸上。  
Anna冲她露出一个虚弱的微笑，哪怕稍稍抬起手臂都令早已虚脱的身体吃力不已，但她还是坚持为姐姐擦去眼泪。 _她有多爱她，便有多了解她_ 。她深知她那将克制融入骨髓、为了责任可以奋不顾身的姐姐如今快被负罪感击垮了， _那个可以将爱意深埋十三年的姐姐在为她疯狂_ 。曾经高贵矜持的脸上隐隐约约地透出一股狰狞，仿佛随时随地准备将她自己的罪恶剥皮拆骨、赶尽杀绝。如果她不制止Elsa，或许她姐姐真的会做出什么不可挽回的举动。  
深呼吸，她竭力让自己有些暗哑的声音明朗一点、平稳一点，“Elsa，别哭。我很好。”  
“我爱你，Anna。”可她的安慰令她姐姐的哽咽变得更加痛苦，“可现在我宁愿你责骂我，甚至打我，也不愿你对我说『我很好』。你在受苦，这种苦难是我带给你的，而我却什么也不能做，什么也做不到。”精灵女王吻住妹妹的额头，握紧她冰冷的、湿漉漉的手，“Anna，我很害怕，我害怕你会离开我，我害怕你会后悔。”  
仿佛为了让陷入狂乱的精灵女王听清每一个字那般，Anna的语速很慢，“我只会后悔一件事，那就是不能再爱你。”接着，她闭上双眼，请求她姐姐将温柔降临在这副苦不堪言的躯体上。缠绵而欣喜的吻如同罂粟的毒素，短暂地冲淡了那股撕裂带来的痛楚，但下一个时刻，暴起的疼痛又使得身体从那股意识上的麻醉剥离出来，它拒绝再接受任何形式的麻痹，它只想告诉她，为了爱，她将要付出多大的代价。  
红发女王的手指全部陷进了她姐姐的皮肤里，她再也承受不住，迸出一声痛苦万分的轻唤，剧烈的疼痛使得她的身体止不住地颤抖，她用尽全身的力气不想再增添她姐姐的恐惧与自责——她看到了她姐姐如泉涌的泪水，带着历经磨难的爱意，不断地飘落在她额头，让她觉得如今身体所遭受的、一切来自于爱的折磨都是值得的。  
面对再度陷入痛苦的妹妹，精灵女王还没有哪一刻像现在这样憎恨过自己，是她让最爱的妹妹又受到了这样的伤害，而她看着妹妹被痛楚折磨却无能为力，这种无能为力带来的屈辱令曾经以为自己无所不能的她生不如死。她如同十六年前那样，又一次惧怕了。为了她的妹妹，她决定向这股屈辱背后的主人忏悔。  
她在心底说道， _神啊，我知道您因拥有永恒的时间而惯于将凡人的生命当做玩笑，我知道您因创造了芸芸众生而惯于将命运的丝线随意缠绕、随意丢弃，我曾经怨恨过您、诅咒过您，我深知自己已经没有资格再请求您的原谅，但恳请您再发一次慈悲，请您看一眼那个纯洁的灵魂，或许她对于您而言只不过是沧海一粟，但对于这个正向您苦苦哀求的可悲者而言，她是她曾经枯燥衰败、暗无天日的世界中仅存的宝物。我恳请您，不要从我身边夺走她_ 。  
祈祷完毕，她再次将妹妹变得更冷的双手攥在手心，她发誓不会再放开它们，“Anna，Anna，看着我，我爱你，”她的神经已紧绷至极限，任何细微的拨动都会令它即刻粉碎。她没有意识到自身的魔力在此时如同即将溢出杯口的水，它们被精神强大的张力保持在一种危险的平衡之中。她也没有注意到自己紧扣着妹妹的指尖正散发出几不可见的蓝晕，它沿着手背跳进Anna的掌心，随后转瞬即逝，“我爱你，妹妹，我爱你，别离开我。”  
Anna已经没有力量回应她了。禁忌的血脉因欲望而相连，现在她与姐姐之间的那根纽带正想要从她的身体里破土而出。她实在太累，像是在厚实的雪地里走上了好几个小时，浑身上下透着刺骨的凉意，而痛楚又如烈焰反复灼烧着她的肌肤。极寒与极热的纠葛、拉扯，使得她的身子近乎虚脱。每一寸神经都在哭喊，汗水与血水混在一起，几乎要一股脑地流尽。最后一次剧痛仿佛托尔的铁锤，砸在她的心口，那一刻她甚至感觉不到自己的心跳。她依稀觉得自己正被一股来自地底的力量蛮横地往下拽，力度之大似乎要将她四分五裂，但她姐姐的双手始终不肯松开，好像在对她说，她们会永远在一起，要么一道坠落，要么共同飞翔。  
终于，响亮的啼哭声总算为充满了悲伤的斗室带来了一丝曙光，那个折磨Anna十五个小时之久的孩子终于来到了世上。精灵女王的手心里全是汗，她甚至没有来得及看孩子一眼，只是目不转睛地盯着她妹妹——孩子的出生，令她看上去比分娩时好了一些，紊乱的呼吸逐渐平稳，黯淡的双眼又恢复了些许堇青的光润。  
“Elsa。”好像那一刻，清晨时分将世间万物一一遮蔽、使得它们被迫化作森森鬼影的薄暮被虎百合般的阳光尽数驱散，嶙峋挺拔的山脉、蜿蜒秀丽的河流、绚烂多彩的丘陵还有葱郁茂密的森林随着那声略显低沉的呼唤，如时光倒流，悉数回到了精灵女王的世界。那张疲惫的脸上带着宽慰的微笑，那份温柔一如既往、暖暖含光。她将额头抵在妹妹的额头上，无比温顺地接受着来自挚爱的抚摸。  
北地姑娘将那个哇哇乱叫、气势惊人的小家伙裹好，轻轻地放到红发女王的手上。她搂着生命中最重要的两个人，仿佛拥抱着整个宇宙。她如同牟利罗笔下伫立云端的玛利亚，在这片星光熠熠的静谧之海中获得了安宁，又将那份安宁赐予了躁动的二人——她们当中一个为了爱而忧心忡忡，另一个则因初来乍到而心绪不宁。  
她说，“我爱你，Elsa。”她一路坎坷而来，命运也将不知走向何方，但唯有这句话她会一直重复下去，直至她们共赴世界尽头。  
  
  


#### 18

  
  
这两个月Anna的生活平静而充实。  
有人曾评价过王国历史上这两位姐妹女王，姐姐是一块严谨而神秘的冰，使人敬畏；妹妹则是一团温暖而透明的火，受人爱戴。她们的智慧与风格迥异，却又冥冥中保持着一致性。事实证明，她与她姐姐截然不同的行事风格并没有给阿伦戴尔带来负面影响。相较于她那位完美的、凡事亲力亲为的姐姐，她信赖他人，并坚信不能将国家的治理系于某一个人的身上；她善于发掘他人的优点，并相应地委以重任。按照御前首相的说法，她对权力的理解恰到好处，对他人的看法拿捏有度，在集中与分散、充分信赖与避免纵容之间保持了相对平衡。她既不弄权，也不是任由他人欺瞒的傻瓜。尽管她因病消失了数月之久，但国家运转依然在她的掌控之下，首相与财政大臣的税制改革富有成效，国库充盈使得在她父亲执政阶段常备军迟迟得不到扩充的情况在近几个月也有了改善；外交大臣巧妙地化解了好几场可能爆发的战争，而新任大法官的公正严明则令阿伦戴尔的秩序变得更加井然。  
一切似乎都在回归“正常”。  
当她回到王宫时，几乎所有人都前来觐见。他们既如臣下那般为她的身体康复致以祝贺，又像家人那样关怀备至地为久病初愈的她送上贺礼。但唯有一个人不见踪迹，那就是她的未婚夫Kristoff。这令她的内心始终有着一种正被险恶的命运追逐、驱赶的惴惴不安。  
她坐在那儿，开始想念远在别苑的姐姐和小狼——这个名字的由来源自不久前的一天，Elsa在用魔法逗她笑时，不小心将一片雪花落在了她小小的、泛着粉红的鼻尖，引得她打了一个大大的喷嚏。于是一个像她另一位母亲那样毛茸茸的小生物出现在了她们眼前。她们盯着那只从襁褓里迈着肉乎乎的小腿爬出来的小家伙，细嫩的嚎叫仿佛薄雨落在嫩芽之上，滴答滴答，轻柔得令人不忍打扰。她的母亲们面面相觑了好一阵子，最终意识到，那身柔如初羽的白色细毛、那对如小丘陵般圆弧可爱的尖耳还有屁股上那根藏不住心情的小尾巴，是阿塔霍兰之王将她的血脉烙印在她妹妹身上的象征。随后，精灵女王似有羞意地向妹妹建议到，在孩子尚未拥有自己的名字前，不妨先叫她小狼。红发女王想也没想地同意了。  
小狼还不能控制自己的力量，时常会突然变成滚来滚去的毛团，钻进她们够不到的地方，譬如衣柜下方狭小的缝隙，譬如露台边缘雄狮雕像的口中，也或许是因为这个缘故，她的牙齿比一般的孩子长得要快些，将卧室里那张可怜的麂皮沙发当做磨牙的对象，将它咬得伤痕累累、痛哭流涕。为此，她姐姐企图用阿塔霍兰之王威严的身姿来让那个一刻也安分不下来的小家伙偶尔消停一会，但她失败了，这场不存在硝烟、只有天真与玩乐的战争，她从来就没赢过。当红发女王每晚回到别苑，她都能见到姐姐一脸无奈地任由小家伙趴在她身侧、啃着她的尾巴，那副疑惑的神情似乎在认真地思考『她真是我的孩子吗？』，又或者是『我小时候也有这么皮吗？』。  
她想告诉她姐姐，当然有。她还想告诉她姐姐，Elsa从小就是个有趣的人，只是大多数人——包括Elsa自己，都想要为那个名字下一个严肃而刻板的定义。她从不觉得她姐姐就是他们描述中的那种人，她的世界很广阔、她的感情很丰富，她有多克制就会有多疯狂，她不应当被人轻描淡写地画一个框，然后将她像个奇货可居的猛兽那样关在里面。  
只不过，红发女王没有想过，能够让那只暴虐的凶兽温顺地接受这个世界的人是她，无论过去、现在还是未来，只有她。  
每个夜晚，当她搂着小狼窝在姐姐暖洋洋的毛发中、为她们哼唱摇篮曲时，她都由衷地希望这样静谧的岁月永不流逝，那样的时刻会让她觉得自己不再是阿伦戴尔的女王，而是一个平凡的女人，与自己的爱人、孩子，会在世界的某个角落度过余生的日日夜夜。  
然而那个男人的出现撕裂了这种平静的假象。他终于阴郁地来到了她的面前，他站在那儿，昂着头颅，目光倾斜，像是一个即将对她的所作所为做出裁判的主教，但他的嘴角下垂，面颊的肌肉带着哭泣过多一般的松弛，仿佛面对心爱之人背叛，残忍地戳穿她他依然于心不忍。  
她早就知道，再多的谎言也无法掩盖真相。被刽子手蒙上面纱的时光正在迈向世俗的断头台的路上，她只是一厢情愿地希望那段路再长一点、再久一点。她鼓起勇气先开了口，“Kristoff，我很抱歉，我想我们的婚约可能需要再考虑一下。那时我太冲动了，沉浸在失而复得的喜悦当中，却没有想过自己真正想要什么。”她站起来，走到窗前，明亮的光辉善解人意地搂住她的肩膀，使她下定决心地继续说道，“我不该再瞒着你。我......我爱上了别人，一个我无法嫁给他的人。请不要问我他是谁，我无法告诉你他的名字，你也不会认识他，他只是个......无名之辈。”  
他静静地听着，面无表情，眼神怜悯，似乎对她所说的话充耳不闻。他的第一句话是冲着守护在未婚妻身旁的Gale说的，每一个单词都是那样刺耳、那样阴阳怪气——过去，这样诡异的腔调从来没有从他的嘴里发出过，但现在他已经不是那个对于爱情的坚贞崇信无比的刻法罗斯，而只是被赫根达无情背叛的瓦尔格什，“去告诉你的主人，我跟Anna在一块儿。如果她还想见到自己的妹妹，就马上过来见我。”  
她听到这句话后，脸色立刻变得惨白，先前还温柔地搂着她的阳光，转眼就将她推回了阴森恐怖的深窖。 _她的未婚夫已经知晓一切_ 。  
Gale离开后，他们先是沉默好一阵子。随后，男人关切地轻声说道，“Anna，你以前从不对我说谎，可瞧瞧现在的你，满嘴谎言。”他捏紧了拳头，又缓缓放开，“告诉我，那孩子是谁的？”  
她感到一阵晕眩，仿佛已经看到了寒光乍现的斧刃高悬头顶，而眼前这个男人则是它的执行官，铁锁在他手里慢慢放行，一寸一寸地朝着她所爱的一切逼近。那份锐利划破了她的喉咙，一阵冰凉使得她忍不住伸手去捂，才发现那是她自己的泪水。她的声音在颤抖，像一棵在狂风骤雨中忍受着摧折的树木，“我爱她。我的心灵和身体早已属于她。Kristoff，它们不会再给任何人了。”  
“我愿意等，Anna，多久我都愿意等。”他的语调越是柔和，她便越发害怕。  
“不，你不懂，Kristoff。”  
“我懂，我都懂。你只是被她的外表、她的巫术迷惑了，”他说，仿佛十分理解地往前走了一步，“我看得出来，自打她从阿塔霍兰那个地方回来，她就变了，不再是以前的Elsa。她变成了......一个淫邪的魔鬼。Anna，你被她欺骗了。”  
“我没有，Kristoff，我......”正当她想要反驳他，将真相说出来时，一团冰雪卷动着强大的气流冲了进来，心急如焚地阻挡在二人中间，令他们不由自主地往后退了两步。她的身子立刻有了倚靠，那只在无数个夜晚将她抱起的胳膊强而有力地将她保护了起来，她的耳朵和脸颊贴在她姐姐胸口，她听见了胸腔下愤怒而忧伤的震动，贴在自己额角的嘴唇着急得直发抖，无法遏制的怒火与阴郁悲怆的激动使得她姐姐的眼睛里出现了极不自然的火红，这是她与他之间第二次对峙，只是这一次，她的对手已经不打算放过她了。哪怕他的爱已不再纯洁如故，但他仍要捍卫它。  
“Anna，是她强奸了你，对吗？” _我是那样地相信你、尊重你，Elsa。可你竟然想要从我这儿夺走她_ 。口吻平静依旧，而所述说的指控却罪无可赦。  
“Kristoff，不是这样......” _她没有强奸我，一切都是我自愿的，我爱她，也只爱她_ 。她姐姐却用力抱住她，禁止她说下去。  
“她强奸了你，那个怪物强奸了你，对吗？”他红着双眼，喃喃自语，“一定是这样，一定是这样。Anna，这一切都不是你的错，是她的错，也是我的错。如果我再勇敢一点，你就不会被她......被她玷污。”一直被沉重朝下拉扯的眼睑突然抬起，那儿没有一丝光芒，甚至连反光也见不着半分，“Elsa，你知道你自己做了什么吗？”  
“我爱上了一个值得我爱的人。”她没有半点犹豫地回答道。  
“不，那不是爱，那是丑陋的欲望，自私、龌龊、令人作呕。”他摇头，笑声仿佛某些东西破碎一地后掉落在灵魂的空洞中的声响。他突然咆哮起来，“你！你这个恶魔！你强奸了你亲妹妹！你让她怀孕！你令她为你生下了一个被诅咒的孩子！”也许是害怕吓到Anna，他的情绪又骤然回落，像是一个处于雷霆之怒的人在即将摔碎手中瓷器的前一刻却将它小心翼翼地放了回去，“难道不是这样吗，Elsa？”  
精灵女王没有做任何的辩解，似乎她早已做好准备接受这样的结果，“如果我说，是，又怎样？”  
他淡淡地说道，“假如你还留存有半点人性，你就应当像个人那样，堂堂正正地接受我的挑战。”手套被掷在她的脚边，“Elsa，我要与你决斗。”  
“我接受你的挑战。”她捡起那只手套，揉成一团，扔出窗外。  
  
19  
  
这场没有助手、没有其他旁观者的决斗在厄尔峡湾南边的“恶魔之舌”上进行。  
这一次，她一反常态地没有劝阻她姐姐不要以身犯险。或许是在潜意识里，她已明白，这是她姐姐为了她还有她们的孩子所做的最后一次抗争。她们被困在爱的牢笼里长大成人，又想推翻它、逃离它去亲眼见一见外面的世界，然而到最后她们发现，唯有那片狭小的、只能容纳彼此的须臾之地才是她们唯一的安身立命之所。她们的爱注定要在一次又一次的奋不顾身当中成长，是无法被解开也不会臣服于生死的宿命。她发现自己没有想过是否会就此失去姐姐，似乎内心深处早已打定了主意。她想，如果Elsa失败了，她陪在她身旁，直到她流尽最后一滴血。她会把她葬在北山上，也会把Olaf葬在那儿。然后平静地回到阿伦戴尔，照顾好小狼，履行好身为女王的义务。待到某一天，一切尘埃落定，她会回到Elsa身旁，向她道声迟来的晚安。  
她的爱人提剑即将走向未知的命运时，她亲吻了她的嘴角，手指缠绕着她浅金色的发梢。她说，“你知道，我会一直在这儿守着你。”  
精灵女王点点头，“等着我，我很快就会回来。”转身朝站在远处的Kristoff走去。  
那个曾经发誓会爱她妹妹的金发男孩，如今正在用拇指拨弄着长剑锋利的边缘。他的眼神里没有了往昔的快乐与洒脱，它们为了爱变得阴鸷而凶狠。没有人敢去责怪他，只有身处爱的风暴当中并甘愿为它粉身碎骨的人才会明白，在那种无法分清绝对的对与错的混沌里，唯有坚持与放弃之间难舍难分的角逐才最是鲜明动人。  
“我不会使用魔法。”她对他说道。  
“随你的便，”他将手中的剑舞动了一下，将峡口的风声劈作两半，悬于穹顶的日光仿佛来自东方的丝绸，被阴沉的铁器分割成数段，“Elsa，”那是他最后一次冲她微笑，“你知道的，我不会手下留情。”  
刻骨的仇恨只能被野蛮的血斗来释放，没有了魔法的庇护，她头一次察觉自己与Kristoff在体能上的巨大差异。他甚至不需要任何章法，只用使出浑身的狠劲便能将她彻底击垮。她的虎口被震得发麻，好几次差点没能防守住他的进攻，她深知，如果她不能抵抗住他那身巨大的蛮力，一旦被击倒在地，他会毫不犹豫地终结她的性命。但她坚守承诺，始终没有用魔力反击。昔日的伙伴如今一心想要置她于死地，而她则艰难地寻找着他的破绽。  
一记、两记、三记......恨意使得Kristoff似乎有使不完的力量，但她依然敏锐地觉察到，他的进攻以三次为一个短暂的循环，那个几不可查的破绽稍纵即逝，而她已接近极限。她已经没有多余的力气用于防守，只能凭借着熟练的步伐勉强支撑局面。然而她一个不小心，踏空一步，左腿站立不稳，耳边立刻听到了剑锋切开肉体的声响——像是她曾经裁开某张熊皮那样，既尖锐又低沉。她感觉右肩如同被人用沾着碎玻璃的绳索勒过，鲜血仿佛一张精美的阿拉伯丝巾，一点一点地浸过她的胸口。  
她知道，自己的机会已经不多，她必须抓住最后的可能。她答应过Anna，会与她一道回家。  
男人没有给她任何喘息的机会，她艰难地举剑迎战。又是一轮密集的三连击，她强撑意识，挪动脚步，竭尽全力够到了那个机会。她的剑终于刺入了Kristoff的手臂，她转动剑柄，迫使他扔下武器。他捂着胳膊，额上冒出汗珠，却没有后退的意思。  
“走吧，Kristoff。”他绝不会接受她的怜悯，她不清楚究竟是出于对亲手破坏一切的负罪，还是出于对最终赢得了胜利的喜悦，有些话她必须要说，“我很抱歉，Kristoff，我不会杀死你。”  
“你夺走了我的一切，就算你放过我，我也不会宽恕你。”那张从今以后将被恨意占据的脸在提醒她，他们都不是胜利者，他们都将因这份爱而彻底失去一些东西，“你，还有你罪恶的血脉，永远也得不到饶恕。”  
“那就别饶恕我。”她说， _至少那会让我好过一点_ 。  
  
  
20  
  
Kristoff消失了。  
隐秘而平静的生活变得唾手可得，她内心似乎终于自终惶恐不安中解脱，但谨小慎微的思绪又跌跌撞撞地陷入了另一种境地，她开始惧怕那些看不清道标与尽头的道路，她不知道这种失而复得的“宁静”到底能够持续多久——过去她诚惶诚恐地想要知道为何姐姐如此“讨厌”自己，现在她又战战兢兢地想要了解所谓的幸福究竟是否真实。如果没有姐姐与小狼陪在身边，她或许又会变得与过去一样，频繁地自悲伤的梦境中醒来。  
五个月大的小狼格外黏人，每到夜晚便不肯离开她的怀抱。而Elsa肩上的伤口初愈，每每看向自己的目光柔和而热切，瞧得她浑身发热、寂寞难耐，然而当她姐姐看到趴在自己肩头、哭叫着不愿随嬷嬷回房的小狼时，那份诞生于欲望的热切又立刻变成了无私的宠爱，就好像满足那个小家伙的需要才是她生命中的头等大事。  
她承认自己一闪而过的念头过于孩子气，甚至到了令她羞耻的地步——她仿佛回到了三岁的那一年，气鼓鼓铆足劲儿想要让姐姐在她与小狼中选一个，而在下一个瞬间，二十二岁的她又着实为自己这种不得体的想法而面红耳赤，她在与自己的孩子争夺姐姐的爱，为人母的职责令她愧于面对这一点。但对姐姐日渐饱满的爱意令她沉寂多时的心灵浮想联翩，又令她苏醒已久的身体跃跃欲试，她忍不住尝试在脑海中勾勒她们交欢的画面，在那儿——那张朱木制成漆有着金色番红花图案的床上，那张白纱帐会在虫鸣的夏夜随着晚风微微飘荡的床上，她含吮着姐姐的乳房，逗弄着那根如弯刀般翘起、即将来到自己体内的欲望，她姐姐的呻吟并不沉重，反而带着几分欢愉的甘甜。她尽情地想象着自己被姐姐或者将姐姐压在身下，在自己身体里留下属于她的痕迹。在这个过程中，她的眼睛像是被千百支同时点燃的蜡烛照亮，蔚蓝的湖泊上倒映着翠色斐然的茫茫森涛，她机敏地凝视着她的姐姐，不肯放过那个令她朝思暮想之人思想上或身体上一丝一毫的变化，她想要借此获得姐姐的关注。但令人遗憾的是，她姐姐似乎再也闻不到她想念她时的味道，她会从自己手中接过吵闹的小狼，细心地用魔法哄小家伙睡觉，有时她甚至会主动离开妹妹的卧房。  
又或许那微红的耳根在向她表明，责任感十足的姐姐只是在刻意回避自己冲她发出的“疑问”。而这个判断的正确性在接下来的日子里得到了证明——她姐姐学会了自己解决“问题”。当她姐姐面带羞涩地告诉她这个“好消息”时，她却颇感失望，且十分气恼。Elsa过于强大的自律总会令她产生各种各样的危机感，她害怕激情不复的她们会就此归于平淡并走向终结，她害怕有一天她姐姐会因为长时间的疏离而厌倦她们之间的关系、并在某一天转身离去。  
可她始终又有着一股自信——无论她们处于哪种关系、源于哪种身份，Elsa都会一直爱着她。她能看懂她姐姐眼底蕴含的深情，或许肉体结合的执念终有一天会消散、会变得不那么重要，但她们的精神世界早已永远地融为了一体。每当她推开姐姐精神宫殿的大门，那儿永远是一片属于她的热土——角落里、空气中、高耸的穹顶、低垂的夜幕、结满果实的石榴树下、叶如金扇的银杏树梢......她的气息无处不在。  
不过，好在她的挑逗对于她姐姐而言永远是那么奏效，不到一天，精灵女王便被她堵在露台的门框上，任由自己被她含在口中。她不时地翘起眉梢，看向姐姐的眼神里半是嗔怪半是揶揄，直至她姐姐将灼热的体液全部释放在她的掌心。而到了昨夜，她们终于又结合在了一块儿。情事比以往激烈不少，长久的压抑使得她姐姐的进攻格外持久，而数月的沉闷又使她的身体对于姐姐的尺寸有了全新的看法——那儿肿胀得十分厉害，甚至需要反复地退出去润滑好几次才能使她完全接纳它。也正是因为这个原因，她的引诱变得更为大胆，以至于她姐姐被挑起的情欲一共释放了四次才彻底偃旗息鼓——三次在外面，将整洁的床单弄得一塌糊涂，最后一次她坚决不允许姐姐在她体外释放。阿塔霍兰之王对于自己王后的要求素来无法抵抗，于是只好照做。只不过，射入是那样轻柔，那股脉脉含情的热流在她体内回荡时，满足而幸福的泪水不由自主地自她的眼角滑落，随后被姐姐悉数吻走。  
但今晚似乎有些不妙。  
无论Elsa如何哄小家伙——甚至用夸张的魔法给小狼表演了一出《人生如梦》，但那小家伙就是不肯乖乖离开她的臂弯。这位小小的、大胆的君主似乎已经有所警觉，如果她还不趁此机会充分行使她“暴君”的权力，大约再过一段时间，她将会被两位女王以『你已经长大了』这种糟糕透顶的理由褫夺权力，并发配至只有嬷嬷照管的房间。小家伙将布满白色绒毛的脑袋紧紧地靠在母亲胸前，将母亲红色的长发时而玩闹似的咬在嘴里、时而又忙不迭地吐出来，那双晶莹剔透的蓝眼睛略带敌意地盯着企图从身后抱住她母亲的精灵女王，只要她接近，哪怕只是动动手指，小狼便会警惕地发出咆哮，仿佛警告她『我都嗅到了，你瞒不住我。你别想再欺负妈妈』。是的，她绝不能允许 _这样的事情_ 发生。  
咄咄逼人的诘问令精灵女王惭愧地捂住了脸，就好像她真的在偷偷摸摸地做一些令人不齿的事儿。她责怪自己，早该料到 _她的企图、她们的企图都逃不过小狼承自于她的灵敏嗅觉。_ 她只得隔得远远地，于一旁正襟危坐。  
待到小狼的喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音——那是她完全睡着的标志——Anna将她小心地放在床头，她们俩才同时松了一口气。  
她们躺在床上，听着小狼的呼噜声，默默地对视了一眼。她们立刻明白了潜藏在彼此眼底的轻声蜜语， _她们在想着同一件事情_ 。不待她开口，她姐姐便伸出手，悄无声息地撩开她的裙摆。  
从白天便开始期待着欢爱的雨露滋润的身体，如今不再收敛。曾几何时那些记忆中微凉的指尖，如今正火热地揉搓着她因期待多时而胀立挺起的乳头。那张能够流利地用古代希腊语驳斥智者高尔吉亚“修辞术”的嘴唇，隔着棉质的白纱不时地含起她丰韵的乳房，就因为那层薄薄的阻碍，使得那些湿润的爱抚似有似无，令她心痒难耐。那些手指仿佛貂毛画笔，一遍遍扫过情欲高涨的巢穴上方那颗渴望被尽情疼爱的嫩芽，缓慢的、仿佛品啜的按压是她姐姐特有的笔触，她感觉自己的呼吸已经不再是从胸腔发出，而是自身下一张一合的唇瓣徐徐吐出。  
“你可以放进来，”她用胳膊支撑起身子，嘴唇如同绽放、香甜的佳果，被递至姐姐唇边，她悄声蛊惑道，“......我会忍住不发出声音。”  
深埋地下的欲望如今正摩擦着妹妹潮湿且弹润的肉蒂，端头用下颚一遍遍地沿着唇瓣的轮廓推搡着那株娇弱不堪、染满晨露的花苞，它试图轻一点、慢一点，但已经开始迷醉的肉体开始被本能驱动。那株楚楚可怜的花苞被逐渐成形的硬挺摩擦得有些疼痛，这些疼痛却反而令大脑愉悦万分，它发出迎合的命令，使得她妹妹难捱地勾起双腿，想要将她推进她的身体。不一会儿，她已经听见她们的身体发出了粘腻且低沉晦涩的欢爱声。  
“有时候......我觉得自己就是塞西斯蒙多，”激越的情欲将氧气不断地从她的肺部挤出，使得呼吸越来越急促。她拼命回忆给小狼表演的那出戏剧，好让逐渐失去与欲望抗衡之力的自己不要惊扰到熟睡中的小狼，“见到我的罗萨乌拉时，总会变成一只野兽。”  
不过，她的罗萨乌拉显然觉得自己的野兽情人还不够狂野。  
她刚握住蓄势待发的姐姐，手中滚烫的肉身便仿佛受到了电击一般抽动不已。“进来。”她的命令是一种鼓励，她知道她姐姐需要这种略带强硬色彩的鼓励，因为每次只要她发出那个单词，那家伙都会骄傲地昂起脖子，毛手毛脚地跌进她的体内。接着，她引领着雀跃的端头反复挑起濡满穴口的爱液，她要用这种方式进一步激发她姐姐的欲望。  
果然，伴随着滑腻的渍响，精灵女王一瞬间便冲了进来。尽管蜜穴已经足够湿润，但由于攻势来得太突然，它还是发出了疼痛的抗议，内壁如同一把想要困住外敌的锁，令深入其中的肉棒动弹不得。那些疼痛她本可以忍住，但久别重逢的充实感盈满她的全身，她如愿以偿地微微叹息一声。  
那道娇柔的缝隙如同塞浦路斯女神微启的柔唇，将肉棒含至根部，迫使她姐姐大口喘气。好半天，弥漫在她耳畔的紊乱呼吸才稍有平复。她姐姐亲吻着她的耳廓，对于自己的仓促之举满怀歉意，“对不起，我是不是进来的太急了？”  
她摇摇头，勾住她姐姐身子的紧绷的臀腿如同马缰，催促着她的骏马快点儿带着她奔跑起来。她的声音轻得仿佛一阕滂沱之雨的前奏，“我喜欢你着急的样子。”  
她就此解开了她姐姐全部的束缚。她看到那些如同古罗马雕塑般的优美曲线为了讨好她，如同钟摆一般撞进她的体内。她感觉腹中似乎有一片被风暴肆虐的热带海洋，她被卷入半空、又无情抛下，在循环往复间，那条被漫漫海潮淹没、将她姐姐的模样熟记于心的通道，成为她与这个世界仅存的联系。她的呼吸、她的感官已经属于那深入她心灵的冲撞的一部分。她已经不记得她姐姐不知疲惫的冲撞持续了多久，她只听到了自己的哭吟一声高过一声。  
拍击声仿佛野兽的号叫，随着肉棒的进出变得愈发清晰而狂乱。蜜穴为了适应逐步增强的冲击，不断地淌出粘滑的爱液。而腔壁与唇瓣一道忘乎所以地吮吸着那根凶兽脉络暴起的身躯，从四面八方逼迫它、折磨它，仿佛一定要将它有所保留的热情吸尽。它终于狂性大发，不计后果地要叫它们好看。  
它不再遮遮掩掩，开始以猛烈的幅度侵入蜜穴尽头的腹地。随着抽送速度的加快，她的呼吸也随波逐流起来，那些深入与退出既温存又无情，总能轻而易举地让她发出超出自己想象的呻吟。不停顶进最深处的欲望让体内情热的洪流以迅猛之势高涨，河水正拍打着深陷其中的卵石。她感觉她姐姐就是那场即将带来丰沛之雨的风暴，将她的思绪与身体弄得一团糟。她矜持有礼的姐姐如今像一只圣洁的野兽，一次又一次地用惊人的尺寸，将企图在抽送间隙缓慢闭合以求短暂休憩的蜜穴不停地撑开。耻骨撞击着她挺立已久的肉蒂，浪潮般耸动自小腹蔓向全身。  
精灵女王也为今晚的自己感到诧异。  
她看着她与妹妹的结合之地，那儿一条恶龙正淫靡地侵犯着它身下的公主。腰腹每一寸线条都彰显着持续深入的弧度，又为进入她妹妹的最深处而奋力绷紧。撞击的速度越来越快、力度越来越大，柔软的睡床随着她的动作嘎吱作响，她从来不知道自己还能这样疯狂，隐秘的交合带来了一种令神经无比兴奋的羞耻感，而那股羞耻感又带着一股飨食过后的欢畅，哪怕圣如奥勒留者也无法抵御其中的美妙。而妹妹压在喉间的欢叫声是那样委婉，呼唤着她的名字的声音又是那样动听，那儿沉甸甸的，既充满了少女的青涩，也饱含着女人的成熟，既来自于她的妹妹也来自于她的妻子，如同贝依拉饮之不尽的蜜乳仙酿，使她飘飘欲仙。火绒在她的皮肤下燃烧，那些美酒不但浇不灭它，反而令它越烧越旺。强烈的释放冲动自小腹逼回大脑，她必须放缓动作，她告诫自己不能再像昨天一样射进妹妹体内。  
红发女王感觉她姐姐的动作慢了下来。她立刻猜到她姐姐是在思考要不要从她身体里退出去。于是试着收缩蜜腔，想将那家伙劫持在原地。肉棒退出一半便受到了强烈的阻拦，内壁的夹弄使得她姐姐头皮发麻，本不坚定的意志瞬间变得酥软松弛。  
“Anna......今天、今天不行，”她姐姐的话语被呻吟弄得断断续续，听上去苦不堪言，“你......你会怀孕。”  
“你昨天也是这么说的。”她小声抱怨道，“可还是射进来了。”  
她知道她口是心非的姐姐想要什么，她们对彼此的身体已经了如指掌，在情欲之网上，任何风吹草动都会被震颤潮湿的汁液收悉，这对于贪婪的情欲而言无异于饕餮盛宴。就好比现在，她姐姐虽然在话语上表现得有些犹豫，但身下的频率明显加快了不少，她感觉到那根坚硬的欲望正一点点地用快感灌满她的身心，她听到了河水漫过岸旁青草的声响。  
她呻吟着挺起腰肢，好让姐姐握住它。臀部被高高托起，枕在姐姐沾满她爱液的大腿上，她一边夹紧在身体里快速进出的肉棒，一边揉捏着她姐姐因为挺动腰腹而不停摇晃的乳房，期待着已经全情投入的姐姐在她身体里射出。  
一股激流在最后的顶入时分突然迸发，她情难自禁地想要发出一声叫喊，却被姐姐赶忙用唇舌羞怯地捂上。那些捉着她的手指与在她体内痉挛着的欲望一样，先是用尽全力地越陷越深，过了好一会儿，它们才从极端的亢奋中找回清醒的感官。  
她撑起欢爱之后有些发软的身子，窝在姐姐怀抱里，将滑出去的那家伙又牵了回来。随后，她在姐姐身上坐好，腿像书本一样打开。她扶着姐姐的肩膀，对她说道，“我保证，这次我不会吵到小狼。”  
  



End file.
